


Lusting after you

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Omega Clarke Griffin, Player Lexa, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke Griffin general surgeon was not expecting dinner with her parents to end up with her becoming engaged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this after sitting on it for awhile.

Clarke was having a great day at work. She had saved 2 lives and during her lunch break inspiration struck and she pulled out her sketch pad and started to let the lead of her pencil fly upon the page. New images for her next comic book were springing to life on the page before her eyes. Her lunch long forgotten.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP”

As soon as her pager went off she shut her sketchbook and threw out her lunch heading out of the cafeteria. She threw the book into her satchel and dropped it off at the nurses station before heading into the ER. “What do we got,” she shouted. 

“Patient mid 60’s had a stroke while walking with her neighbour,” Octavia Blake spouted out. She was one of Clarke’s best friends and a damn good paramedic. 

“I got it from here,” Clarke said.

She worked for hours and eventually the man was stabilized. Today was a good day. Lives had been saved and she felt on top of the world. In the next few days she would be presenting her work on stem cells and nanotechnology to a board of investors and she felt confident. More confident than she had ever felt before. Tonight she would be dining with her parents at her favourite restaurant. 

Really nothing could be more right in her life right now. Sure her past haunted her which was why she worked constantly. If she wasn’t performing surgeries, she was working on medical advancements. If she was at home or on her break she would be working on her comic book. She still couldn’t believe it was one of the top selling graphic novels of the year.

It had been her pet project. Something to pour her feelings into when Finn died. It had got her through a rough time in her life and when she started to work again she continued on working away at it. One day Raven had enough and sent in a copy of the first part and within a month she had a deal with Polis publishing. 

So not only did she run herself ragged as a general surgeon she applied herself to medical research, and was in the midst of writing a comic book series. She was exhausting herself for the past 5 years just trying to forget the love of her life died in a tragic accident. It was such a Finn way to go. He was always trying to help people.

This wasn’t how her life was suppose to go she thought as she showered at the hospital because there was no time to go home before dinner. She was supposed to get married to Finn. Everything was set and planned and ready for them to walk down the aisle next month. He was her one true love, and he waited for her. He was patient and understanding and respected her wishes to lose her virginity on her wedding night. It was something she just always wanted to do. She wanted to wait for the right person, for the right time. Her Omega wanted to wait. Even during heats it was sated enough by self pleasure and a few shirts her Alpha dropped off with his scent on it. Finn never pushed her, he was going to be the perfect mate. The perfect husband.

Clarke shook those thoughts from her mind as she was getting dressed. Finn was her past. She needed to focus on her future. On the patients that needed care, on her research which could save potentially thousands of lives, and on her ever growing fanbase. Which she made Raven manage, because it was her bright idea to send in her rough draft of the comic she made that got turned into a series. 

“Dad,” Clarke said surprised seeing her father waiting for her outside the restaurant and not at the usual table.

“Hey princess,” he said giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head.

“What are you doing out here,” Clarke asked breathing in his soothing scent before breaking away from him.

“We aren’t sitting at the usual table tonight, one of my business partners happens to own the restaurant and got us a room in the back.”

“Well that was very nice of him,” Clarke said entering through the door her father was holding open.

“Yes it was. He will be joining us for dinner tonight with his family. Hope that is okay sweetheart we have some big things to discuss,” her father said to her putting a hand on her back and gently guiding her through the restaurant and to the back room.

“Sure the more the merrier. I can always come over this weekend to hang out with you guys,” Clarke suggested. Since Finn died she had been spending a lot of time with her parents. Even just staying at their house to draw while her dad watched the sports channel. She just wanted to be around them as much as possible. She didn’t want to lose anymore people that she loved.

“You know you don’t have to do that Clarke.”

“I know but I like to. Plus Raven usually ends up spending the entire weekend locked in her room with her mysterious new girlfriend.”

“Alright. Sunday our place.”

“Great then I can tell you how my meeting went with the board of investors.”

“I am sure you will get your funding Clarke,” her father said beaming at her before opening the door to the room.

“How can you be so sure,” Clarke asked looking at her father. If she looked in the room then she would realize the head of the board of investors was sitting there with his family.

“Just a gut feeling,” her dad said to her and Clarke could hear the crack in his voice. There was something he wasn’t telling her. She chose to question him later and enter the room.

Clarke looked around the room and saw Gustus Woods, one of her dads friends and business partners. He had his hands in many industries and business ventures and the whole world knew who he was. Who his daughter was. Alexandria Woods. Alpha player, always a new woman on her arm at different charity events. 

She had met the Alpha on many occasions and she used to have the biggest crush on her. Lexa was beautiful, but she was also an Alpha and was wasted and tried to get into her pants. Ever since Clarke shut her drunkenly unreasonable ass down 8 years ago, the Alpha had made a point of flaunting her dates around her at events they both attending. Then she met Finn and forgot about her schoolgirl crush who approached her and straight up asked her to come back to her hotel room for a good time. 

Put on a happy face Clarke, she said reminding herself to do something she did for years after Finn’s death. “Clarke, so lovely to see you again. It has been a few years,” Gustus said standing up and extending his arm for her to shake.

“How could I ever forget you Gustus,” Clarke said pulling the man into a hug instead. She had always liked Gustus Woods, and his wife Indra. His daughter Alexandria on the other hand was a different matter.

“Come Clarke, take a seat,” the man said pulling out a chair across from his daughter. Great just great she would have to spend all evening looking at the stupidly attractive asshole. 

“Clarke lovely to see you again, you look well,” Indra said from beside her. Her father was on her other side sitting opposite of her mother.

“Thank you Indra,” Clarke said nodding her head in acknowledgement to the woman. She was Gustus wife and she was a woman you didn’t want to cross.

Clarke looked at the woman across from her and the Alpha just nodded at her. Nodded. What a fucking bitch. “Alexandria,” Clarke said and nodded back. Well at least she said her name…

“Clarke I trust your shift at the hospital went well. You seem rather cheery today,” her mother said.

“Yes it did. I saved 3 lives today and helped a few others. Did everyone order already,” Clarke said noticing there were no menus on the table.

“Everything will be served family style in a minute now that you have arrived. Can I offer you some wine Clarke, we have a beautiful red I have had in the decanter for 2 hours now. It should go perfect with the lasagna. Your father said it’s your favourite,” Gustus said smiling at her.

“That would be lovely thank you. I love the lasagna here,” Clarke replied smiling brightly. Well at least she had her favourite meal to look at instead of the woman across from her.

Gustus poured everyone a glass of wine and a minute later the food was brought out. Clarke quickly filled her plate with salad, garlic bread, and a huge serving of lasagna. Her father was luckily engaging Lexa in conversation about business so she quickly tuned that out. She knew nothing about what her father did really. She knew he was an engineer who specialized in business development so that was how he knew the Wood’s family. 

“So your father says that you are meeting with the hospitals board of investors this week Clarke,” Indra said. 

Clarke took her napkin and wiped her mouth before speaking, “Yes I do. This friday I present my proposal.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what is your prime area of study at the moment,” Gustus asked and looked genuinely interested.

“Right now I am working with an engineering friend of mine developing the perfect balance of nanotechnology and stem cells to help stop degenerative diseases.”

“Wow that sounds fascinating. I look forward to hearing your proposal,” Gustus smiled brightly at her and Clarke started to choke on her wine.

All eyes were on her now. Once she had collected herself she spoke, “I’m sorry what did you just say.”

“I look forward to hearing your proposal as well. Woods enterprises is one of the main investors at your hospital and many others,” the woman across from her explained. She had no idea the Alpha was even listening to her conversation with her father.

“Great,” Clarke could only get out. Internally she was already dreading friday, but her Omega was in her head telling her to wear something nice for the Alpha. 

Clarke noticed her fathers looking back and forth between each other and she knew something was up. “Clarke there is actually something we wish to discuss with you,” her father spoke softly.

“And what would that be,” she said politely as possible.

“A business arrangement of sorts,” Gustus replied.

“Okay,” Clarke said rather confused.

“Clarke. I know this is rather unconventional and rather outdated, but you will marry Gustus’s daughter next month,” her mother spoke up. 

“What,” Clarke screamed and she knew other guests in the restaurant most likely heard her.

“If it’s any consolation to you I feel the same way,” the Alpha said looking at her with sad eyes. Why was marrying her making the Alpha so teary eyed. She was Clarke Griffin. She was a fucking catch. 

“This would be good for both of you. Clarke you haven’t put yourself out there since Finn died and frankly I don’t think putting all your time into working has been that healthy for you over the years,” her mother said.

“Sure why not lose my virginity to Polis’s biggest playgirl. Thank you all for considering my feelings in this business transaction,” Clarke growled.

“No one said you had to consummate your marriage. You will be living under the same roof, and accompany each other to press events. Lexa needs to put out a better image to the press, and you need funding for your research projects, and any future projects you want to get into. Marrying a Woods would secure you financially,” Gustus spoke up. 

“It would look better if you mated though,” Indra spoke up.

Oh god this woman was just as blunt as her mother. “I don’t need financial assistance. I do just fine on my own,” Clarke spat out.

“Yes and how do you plan on funding the research you are so passionate about when the board votes against you,” Gustus fixed her with a stare.

“Clarke sweetie. Think logically. I’m not getting any younger and when I am gone I want to know that you have someone looking after you. Not just financially Clarke. I know you can do that on your own. Alexandria has already promised to support you financially and emotionally if you needed her as such,” her dad said.

Clarke looked at the Alpha in shock. Really could this Alpha give up this playgirl facade. Could she actually be emotionally available. The most emotions she saw were the tears forming in her eyes at the thought of marrying her. “You’re okay with this,” Clarke asked the Alpha.

“I am.”

“What do you gain from this.”

“I need to show security to members of the board in order to take over for my father as CEO when he retires. You offer that. A beautiful and successful woman to keep me in line.”

The Alpha called you beautiful the Omega preened at the compliment.

“We should leave these 2 alone to talk and get to know each other better,” Indra suggested.

No. Oh fuck she was going to be left alone with the Alpha. Clarke wanted to leave the room with their parents. She did not want to be stuck in here. Clarke glared at the woman across from her.

“Clarke. I think I should first start with an apology.”

“What are you apologizing for? Using my love and care for my patients to lure me into marrying you? Or bluntly asking me to sleep with you years ago?”

“All of those things. I umm know that it is no excuse, but I was going through a hard time when I asked you to come back to my hotel room with me. You are beautiful Clarke, and I have watched you for years, turn into a beautiful woman. I am sorry about the loss of your former fiance. I planned to marry as well, but as you can see that didn’t happen.”

“Yes well maybe if you didn’t parade different women around every weekend she would have stuck with you,” Clarke jabbed and she immediately regretted saying it after seeing the pained look in the Alpha’s eyes. “Shit I’m sorry Alexandria,” Clarke said.

“Lexa. If you are to be my wife. Call me Lexa,” the Alpha said with her head up looking at her. Clarke could see the tears falling from her face.

“Is this really what you want?”

“Is it what you want Clarke? I can promise you financial security, and freedom to do as you choose.”

“Are you really going to give up being Polis’s biggest playgirl.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I guess we are getting married in a month.”

“I have a charity event this weekend. I was hoping you could be my date.”

“I work until 6 on saturday.”

“I can get a car to pick you up at 8. Does that give you enough time to get ready.”

“Yes.”

“Okay then. Umm there is one more thing Clarke,” the Alpha said nervously.

She loved the way Lexa said her name. She wanted to continue to hear her say it. Her Omega was dying to hear the Alpha call out her name in the throws of passion. “Yes Lexa, what is it.”

“I know this is rather untraditional, but when my father told me he and Jake proposed this idea I went out and bought a ring,” Lexa said taking a box out of her pocket, and presenting it to her.

The diamond was beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. “Wow it’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful Clarke,” the Alpha said shyly. Could she have been mistaken about Lexa all along. Was she really some non emotional player. Everything she has seen tonight has shown her that the Alpha has feelings but she is really good at hiding them in front of crowds of people.

Clarke took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She hadn’t had a ring on her finger in 5 years. She left it on Finn’s grave the day she said goodbye. When she grabbed it she thought for a minute that putting it on would feel wrong. It felt right though. Her Omega felt happy and content. She trusted her inner wolf, and it was screaming at her to accept the Alpha’s proposal.

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face, and didn’t want to seem weak in front of the Alpha so she rose from her chair and stopped at the door, “I’ll see you saturday.”

\-------------

When Clarke started to cry Lexa was at a loss for words. Did she do something wrong? She knew she fucked up years ago. She was wasted. Costia had been dead for over a year and Anya kept telling her it was time to move on from her loss. She had watched the beautiful blonde from afar for years. Her cousin was right, she couldn’t continue to live with a ghost she needed to move on.

She was so charismatic and charming, she could make her father laugh which was a hard thing to do. She heard from others that the Omega was becoming a doctor like her mother, and like her she attending all the charity events her parents did. So she decided a little liquid courage was needed to ask the Omega out. 

Anya noticed how scared she was and encouraged her to drink some more. So she did. She did 5 shots with her cousin and found the strength to go over and talk to the woman. As she was walking over she noticed another Alpha talking to the blonde and her Alpha roared in jealousy. “Excuse me,” she said cutting in.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know you had a date,” the floppy haired boy apologized to Clarke. 

“She does,” Lexa said firmly and the man child ran off.

“So want to get out of here, and come back to my hotel room,” she asked drunkenly. It did not come out at all how she meant it. She just wanted to see if the Omega wanted to go somewhere quieter to talk. She realized her mistake when the Omega threw her drink on her. 

“Alpha’s,” the Omega said angrily storming away from her.

Lexa went back to her hotel licking her wounds. She had just blown her shot with the most beautiful girl she had ever met. She was embarrassed and whenever she would see Clarke at events she would find some single Omega or Beta to flirt with. When she found out that Clarke was engaged she knew she lost her chance and was reckless. She would go out and drink most weekends taking different to bed. She closed off her heart completely. Especially after Anya died.

Losing her best friend and cousin was hard. She had been going to therapy for years already after the loss of Costia, she stopped going after Anya died. She drowned her sorrows drinking herself into a stupor most nights, until about a year ago. She had a shock to her reality and her parents threatened to cut her off completely. 

So she pulled herself together. She still went out on weekends but was more responsible about it. She enjoyed the company of the women around her but she no longer slept with them to try to forget the demons of her past. Her life was turning around, she had made some sound investments with the help of her father, and was moving back up in the company.

When her father and Jake Griffin proposed this business arrangement her Alpha was ecstatic. This was her chance to have the Omega of her dreams. The only woman who had really turned her head since Costia. So she played it cool agreeing to their terms, but after the conversation she went out looking for the perfect ring for the perfect woman. The perfect Omega for her Alpha.

She sat through the dinner and got a little emotional when marriage was mentioned. Years ago she was set to marry Costia, after her parents found out about her little accident. Costia was her best friend and they were young and dumb. She helped the Omega out through her heat and got her pregnant. They didn’t know until she started to show. Lexa had only slept with her to help her out through her heat because her friend just ended things with her boyfriend and needed the help. 

She didn’t expect to have a child with her. She loved Costia but she was never in love with her. She was a Woods though. She was in the public eye. If she got married to Costia while she was pregnant, her father worried how it would reflect on the company and they all agreed to wait until after the baby was born. Aden Woods came early and Costia died during childbirth.

Aden was someone she needed to tell Clarke about. He was kept well out of the public eye, and that scandal was buried along with his mother. She needed to talk to the Omega about a lot of things. Mainly about how her Alpha felt around her. She needed to be honest if she wanted this marriage to work out. She wanted Clarke to want her as a mate. She wanted a life with the blonde. A future. 

She got really nervous when she handed Clarke the ring and the blonde started to cry. She wanted to comfort her and soothe her but Clarke seemed pretty hostile up until this moment. She couldn’t blame the Omega. Her past behaviour around her, wasn’t something to be proud of. When Clarke said goodbye and that she would see her Saturday, she didn’t bother correcting her that she would be at the board meeting on friday. 

Lexa had one month. One month to show the Omega she could be the perfect Alpha to her. The perfect wife, and the perfect mate. She could do this. She would see her on friday and praise her proposal and ideas, then she would pick her up saturday and they would have the perfect evening together. She would be respectable, and maybe if she was lucky the Omega would dance with her and they would have the perfect night. Then she would drop her off at home, and make sure she got inside safely. She wouldn’t try anything. Clarke would have to be the one to initiate contact if she wanted it. If she wanted things to work out with the Omega she needed to respect her and her wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... not a one shot....
> 
> Clarkes presentation day/ Lexa takes Clarke to the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be an interesting one, but I hope you like this one :)

Chapter 2

Lexa was excited for the board meeting today. She would see Clarke. She wanted to see the Omega beforehand though so she left work early and picked up lunch, and flowers to bring to the blonde. She wanted to try. She needed to try. She needed to show Clarke that she could be the perfect person for her. That she wasn’t who people made her out to be, who Clarke thought she was.

She walked through the walls of the hospital and at the reception desk she asked where she could find Dr. Griffin. Apparently Clarke had an office on the third floor and had just broke for lunch before her presentation. Perfect timing. Now she just had to run up there and bring the Omega lunch before she left for the cafeteria. 

When she got to the door labelled Dr. Griffin she could hear some noise coming from inside her office.

“Yes that’s it. Fuck right there,” she heard Clarke moan

“Am I hitting the spot,” she heard a woman chuckle. It started to anger her and she controlled her scent as best as she could. How could Clarke be doing this to her. They were engaged, and Clarke explicitly told everyone including her parents that she was a virgin.

“Yes, don’t stop,” she heard Clarke bed.

She straightened her tie and left the flowers in front of the door. She didn’t need to carry them around and be reminded of the reason she came to see Clarke early. The Omega was obviously busy with someone else and it was truly a marriage of convenience for her. She would just head to the board room and eat her lunch there. Away from the Omega who had started to take over her cold heart.

Stabbing into the pad thai she devoured her meal trying to push her thoughts elsewhere. Saturday she would play her part at the event, and have Clarke play hers. It was merely a mirage to the press. This was all to get her father's company. To take control of the family business and carry on the Woods legacy, which she would eventually pass on to her son Aden.

The door to the board room opened and alerted Lexa of another’s presence. “You know you really aren’t supposed to be eating in here,” Clarke said. 

“Yes well… I intended to bring you lunch and have it with you in your office but you seemed rather preoccupied,” Lexa growled out venomously. 

“You left the flowers,” Clarke questioned.

“That’s all you have to say.”

“Lexa I was getting a massage. I usually get one before all important meetings.”

“It sounded rather sexual,” Lexa bit back.

“Well it wasn’t. Would you like to meet my masseuse she is a very lovely Omega who happens to be in her 70’s. I can arrange for her to come and give you a massage some time.”

Lexa didn’t know what to say. She had been wrong. From what she heard she just assumed and it made her angry. “I’m sorry Clarke. Would you like some pad thai,” Lexa said holding up another container.

“I would love some pad thai. Thank you Lexa, and thank you for the flowers. It was very thoughtful of you,” Clarke said striding over to her.

The Omega looked beautiful in her skin tight knee length blue dress with glasses. She had a lab coat on and her stethoscope was hanging around her neck. “You look beautiful Clarke,” Lexa said handing her the pad thai and a pair of chopsticks.

When Lexa handed her the dish she noticed that Clarke wasn’t wearing her engagement ring. Her Alpha grew sad thinking that the Omega didn’t want her. Didn’t want something like a ring staking claim on her. Her logical brain faught her Alpha though. It wasn’t practical for Clarke to be putting her hands into a body at work with a 500,000 ring on her finger. The Omega probably just took it off for work and would be wearing it again later, Lexa told her Alpha to calm down. 

“Thanks but my looks won’t get me funding. My brain will.”

“Well from everything you said the other night the board would be fools not to accept your proposal.”

“Well thank you but…. Isn’t it already kind of rigged? I mean I said yes to our engagement.”

“Sort of. I mean if the board doesn’t fund your project we will privately fund it. Look I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have assumed, I just. My Alpha got so jealous hearing someone else make you moan. I thought you were….”

“Well I wasn’t. I didn’t lie at dinner when I said I was a virgin. I truly was waiting. Then Finn died… and well. A part of me died with him. My mom was right. I would never open up my heart again and date, and I wouldn’t just give myself to someone I couldn’t love.”

“Are you okay with that now?”

“My Omega is ecstatic if I am being completely honest. Me on the other hand am scared as hell. Lexa you have this playgirl image and I don’t want to just give myself to someone who has such high expectations of the women they bed. I wouldn’t want to give myself over to you, and then find out you slept with someone else, or multiple someones.”

Lexa could see people were starting to come into the room and she didn’t have enough time to tell the Omega that her Alpha felt the same. That her Alpha just wanted Clarke, and no one else would ever be good enough for her. She didn’t have the time though and it hurt her heart. She wanted to get all those words off of her chest.

“Look Clarke. I think we should talk. How about some night this week, we go out for dinner. Just the two of us. No expectations, you can even choose the venue.”

“Okay. Wednesday. 7pm at Mr. Fongs on 30th st. I’ll meet you there”

“It’s a date.” Lexa said smiling at the woman. “Here let me clean this all up. You probably want a few minutes to prepare.”

“Thanks for lunch Lexa, and the flowers.”

“No problem. You will kill it Clarke. Everyone is going to love your idea,” the Alpha said before starting to clean up the lunch containers. She watched Clarke walk away and it was such a lovely sight. She had to shake all the dirty images from her mind. Clarke deserved to be worshipped her first time, if the Omega let them get that far. She would make it special for her, she would try to make everyday special for her and prove her worth.

\----------------

After Clarke had presented her work, and its potential she shook the hands of the board of investors and thanked them for her time before escaping to the on call room. The way Lexa was looking at her during her presentation was sending jolts of heat through her body. Her Omega wanted the Alpha to be pressed up against her, so she avoided going back to her office in case Lexa went looking for her after the meeting.

She needed to get control of her inner wolf and its desires. Even when Finn was alive her Omega never came to the front of her mind like it was now. Her Omega liked the Alpha and sometimes called out for him when she was lonely, but her Omega was wanting Lexa’s Alpha to claim her, and she was not okay with that. Lexa had a lot of work to do in order to prove she wasn’t who the tabloids made her out to be.

Hopefully this weekend they would make a good impression together for the press and that would help the Alpha out. A part of her worried about it though because she didn’t want to get labelled as another one of the Alpha’s weekend flings. She was glad Lexa didn’t say anything about her not wearing her ring at work but it was a little too soon to tell her co workers, and frankly she didn’t want them prying into her personal life. 

It felt strange taking the ring off of her finger when she got into her office before work. She didn’t want to and her Omega was raging, telling her that her Alpha would be displeased if she saw her not wearing it. She debated putting it on before going to present her work, but decided against it not wanting to answer who her fiance was, especially with them being in the room and having such an influence over the room. 

She would make sure to wear it on Saturday though. She already knew what she wanted to wear, and had it set aside in her closet. She would have Raven do her hair in an updo and wear some simple diamond earrings. Clarke decided on the black cocktail dress right away because it would be hard for her not to match Lexa this way. Most charity events and galas were a black tie affair, and she had only seen the Alpha in suits. 

“So Clarke, are you nervous,” Raven asked as she did her hair on saturday night.

“A little. It feels so weird. I hated Lexa for so many years, but my Omega is practically wanting to present for her. Lexa is different though. There is something behind those green eyes of hers. It is like for years she has been wearing a mask and whenever we are alone I get a glimpse of the real her.”

“Hey just a friendly reminder that you are busy next weekend. Comic Con is next weekend and you my friend, will be busy signing autographs and copies of your latest graphic novel.”

“Ooooo I forgot about that. I love connecting with all my fans. I wish I had more time for them. Thanks for managing all of that stuff Raven.”

“Ya no problem, you pay me well enough to do so. Might have to hire someone else to actually handle it soon though. Your fan base is growing and I still have my shop to run. You will be signing autographs on saturday. I already checked and you are off the whole weekend.”

“When it gets to much let me know, and we will find someone. This saturday should be fun.”

“We,” Raven questioned.

“Yes we. This happened because of you. So you are in this with me whether you like it or not,” Clarke teased.

She heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it but Raven rushed over and beat her to it. “Hey there. You must be Lexa,” Raven said sizing the Alpha up.

“Sorry and you are,” She heard the Alpha ask and walked as fast as she could to the door in her heels from her bedroom.

“The woman who is going to blow your ass up if you hurt my friend,” she heard Raven say.

Oh god she could just imagine Raven’s smirk from where she was standing behind her. She didn’t need to see it. “Clarke,” Lexa said in a rather high pitch.

“Thanks for the flowers, but just so you know I prefer chocolates,” Raven said taking the flowers from Lexa before walking away. “Don’t worry Griff I will put them in some water.”

“Those were actually for…. Ugh nevermind,” Lexa said shaking her head and Clarke could see the strain the Alpha was under. 

“Hey Lexa, ready to go” Clarke said shaking the Alpha out of her stupor. 

“Yes. You look lovely Clarke. I hope you don’t mind but I gave my driver the night off. This week has been crazy for him, I also like driving whenever I can,” the Alpha said holding out her arm.

Clarke took it and let Lexa walk her out of her home and down the steps to the sideway where she had parked her maserati. Lexa let go of her to open the door for her, and then took her hand helping her into the seat before closing the door after she was settled. She could admit that Lexa Woods had game. No wonder he had a different woman hanging off of her every weekend. This woman had moves and money to back them up. 

“So Clarke. I was thinking that we would just enjoy each others company tonight, and talk on wednesday at Mr. Fongs. There are some things I want you to know about me, but let’s just get to know each other more tonight. I do have to shake a few hands, but I would appreciate you being there by my side. You don’t have to be if you don’t want to, obviously, but we do need a few pictures for the press.”

“I get it Lexa. You need me to make you look good. I can do that.”

“Clarke I don’t just need you to make me look good. I want to spend time in your company. I like you. What I wanted to say the other day before your presentation, was that my Alpha likes your Omega. It practically does a jig whenever you are around. I like you Clarke, I would love it if you would give me a chance, us a chance,” Lexa said nervously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Your not just saying that because you want your company,” Clarke had to ask. She didn’t want to be played by Polis’s biggest player. 

“No, Clarke i’m not.” Lexa told her and she could tell from the sound of her voice it was sincere. 

When they arrived at the event the valet took the keys from Lexa and the Alpha ran around the car to open up the door for her. “You’re wearing it,” Lexa said taking her hands in her own after helping Clarke out of the car.

“Of course I am. We are engaged are we not,” Clarke teased.

“That we are. Sorry I am just happy to see you wear it. It looks good on you.”

“Thank you Lexa. I love it. I just can’t wear it at work,” she said rather sadly.

“That’s alright Clarke. I understand. Let’s go get this over with, and maybe you will do me the honor of having a dance,” Lexa said taking her arm and walking her down the carpet towards where the event was being held.

Clarke didn’t even have to put on a fake smile. Something about the way Lexa was speaking to her and how she was in her presence was making her happy. It was making her wolf happy. She would for sure save a dance for the Alpha later in the evening. Lexa and her smiled at the camera’s and people demanding their attention before entering the building.

The event was full of people but Clarke was used to events like this. She walked beside Lexa as the Alpha led her to different groups of people introducing her as they went. “Nice to see you again, I am pleased to introduce you to my fiance Clarke Griffin,” Lexa would say to the people she knew. Clarke would shake their hands and say “yes my father is Jake Griffin,” when they asked if there was any relation. It was like a routine they were dancing through together. 

Eventually Lexa pulled her towards the bar, “vodka cranberry for the lady,” if I remember correctly.

“How do you remember that. Wait how do you even know that” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“One tends to remember a drink that gets thrown on them. Especially when the drink was thrown by someone as beautiful as you. Also I never could quite get the obvious stain out,” Lexa joked.

The man handed Clarke her drink and she took a sip and hummed. She loved the sweet cocktail and was surprised that Lexa remembered what she had to drink that night so many years ago. She wondered if the Alpha had always been watching her, paying attention to who she surrounded herself with and what she did. Maybe she would have noticed her if she didn't surround herself with so many women, well and if she wasn’t such an ass with a bad reputation. 

Lexa just got a water for herself and Clarke was surprised but pleased. She wouldn’t have minded if Lexa had a drink or two and had driven her home, but apparently the Alpha was really working on changing her image. Once her drink was finished she placed it on a nearby table, “Lexa I do believe you asked to dance,” Clarke said, holding out her hand.

When Lexa took her hand she felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm, and then through her body. She wondered if the Alpha felt it as well, but was to scared to ask. Forest green connected with sky blue and they moved together as one through the crowds of people. Eventually Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s chest and listened to the erratic heart beat before it eventually levelled out. 

Lexa relaxed her arms around her and she let the Alpha pull her close and hold her in. Clarke’s Omega loved being up close and personal with the Alpha. When they broke apart Clarke was even displeased. “Excuse me, may I cut in,” a greasy haired Alpha asked looking at Clarke.

“No you may not,” Clarke replied before Lexa could. She could see the anger in the Alpha’s eyes at her dance with her Omega being interrupted. So she grabbed Lexa’s hands and put them back where they were and rubbed up and down the Alpha’s back, pumping out a soothing scent.

“Thank you Clarke.”

“Your welcome. Now if only you could stop all these women from shooting daggers at me with their eyes,” Clarke teased. At the mention of other women shooting daggers at her, the Alpha growled. “Easy Lex. I didn’t expect anything different. If they can’t see the ring then they will clearly hear about it in the paper tomorrow. I doubt the press missed this giant rock you bought me,” Clarke said still caressing the Alpha’s back.

“In less than a months time Clarke Griffin you will be mine,” Lexa said spinning Clarke. “Then the whole world will know that we belong to each other,” the Alpha smiled before dipping her and Clarke felt her heart race. This was it. The moment Lexa was going to kiss her and her Omega was getting so worked up over it. She got control over herself before the Alpha could smell her need.

The moment was over before it happened as the Alpha lifted her back up instead of diving in and pressing their lips together. Her Omega whined on the inside, but she was happy. She didn’t want their first kiss to be in a room full of people trying to prove to everyone in the room who they belonged to. 

“I think I have had enough excitement for tonight Clarke. It is getting late and I should drive you home.”

“Okay, sounds good to me. I have a busy week ahead,” Clarke said to justify Lexa’s decision. She didn’t want to be at the event longer than she had to and she was happy that Lexa decided it was time to leave.

They drove in silence back to Clarke’s place listening to soft jazz. She definitely did not think that the Alpha enjoyed listening to that type of music. Lexa Woods was proving her wrong at every turn. She reached out and grabbed the Alpha’s hand, and gave it a squeeze. She didn’t want to let go quite yet, and wanted a bit more contact before the Alpha brought her home.

As predicted Lexa ran around her vehicle and held open the door and helped her out of the car. The Alpha even walked her to the front door. “Thank you for the lovely evening Clarke. I look forward to seeing you on wednesday evening at 7,” Lexa said smiling at her before taking a step back.

Clarke thought she would have leaned in for a kiss goodnight, but I guess the Alpha didn’t want that. She had to fight with her Omega to see reason, but even she was confused by the action. “Good night Lexa,” she said before opening the door to her home. She laid in bed all night wondering why the Alpha didn’t make a move on her. Maybe she did something wrong, she couldn’t help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys over 350 kudos. Thank you all for that and your encouraging comments. Keep the comments and kudos flowing, it inspires me to write more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps a patient
> 
> Lexa is late for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow over 600 Kudos so far. You guys deserve a 3rd chapter that is for sure. Keep it up with all the positive comments and kudos and the 4th chapter will probably be done in a day or two. You guys are awesome!!

Chapter 3

Clarke was getting ready to pack up and go on tuesday afternoon when a boy with familiar green eyes was being rolled in on a stretcher. “What happened,” She asked Lincoln Octavia’s husband who was wheeling in the child.

“Playground accident. I think it’s just a broken arm but it will need a few scans. Are you going to take it,” Lincoln asked her.

Clarke could choose to stay and take the patient and have another late night, or she could go home and soak in the tub before planning out the next scene to her comic. One look into his green eyes and her decision was made. “I got this,” she said firmly to him and helped the boy off the stretcher and onto a bed, so Lincoln could leave to fill out paperwork.

“Hey there, my name is Dr. Griffin, can you tell me a little bit about what happened?”

“Well me and my friend Tris were playing on the playground at recess when these older boys came over and started to make fun of her. Calling her a tomboy, and a stupid lesbian. Then they touched her, and I stepped in front of her to protect her and told her to find a teacher.”

“That was very brave of you. You did the right thing by alerting an adult to the situation, but how did this happen to your arm.”

“Oh well once Tris ran away they started to push me, and one of them pushed me really hard and I fell off the playground set.”

“It was very brave of you to protect your friend. What is your name,” Clarke asked continuing her examination.

“Aden.”

“Well Aden. I am sure the school has already called your parents so they should be here any minute. In the meantime though I have to get your arm x-rayed.”

“Cool,” Aden said smiling.

Clarke chucked at his enthusiasm. “I’ll be right back, I just have to get a wheelchair. You seem like a strong little dude so we don’t need to wheel the whole bed,” Clarke winked. 

She walked to where the wheelchairs could be found and grabbed one. The entire time she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had stared into those green eyes before. They seemed to haunt her and she couldn’t help but want to help Aden. As soon as she looked into his eyes she just knew she needed to help him. She could stay late tonight and would cut out a bit early tomorrow to get ready for her date with Lexa.

She was looking forward to the date with the Alpha. The promise of getting to know her better, and hopefully she could peel off some more of her layers and discover who Lexa is at her core. There was more to her and she wanted to know everything. How Lexa was so soft and caring with her 

Clarke grabbed the wheelchair and rolled it back to the boys bedside helping him get in. “So Aden what do you like to do for fun,” Clarke asked breaking the silence as she started to take the x-rays.

“I like to read, and I like to train with my mom. I don’t get to spend much time with her because of her job but when we do it's always fun,” Aden sounded happy at first but Clarke slowly saw the smile fade from his face.

“Well it only looks like you got lucky and you have an isolated fracture to your ulna. I am going to put a cast on it, and you will have to have it on for 4-6 weeks. You will have to get a few more x-rays along the way but it should heal up nicely as long as you don’t use it to much in the meantime. So maybe read some really light books. No Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter for you. Especially not the hard copies,” Clarke tried to joke to cheer the kid up.

“Then I can train with my mom again?” Aden asked eagerly.

“Well depending on what kind of training you do.”

“We usually do hand to hand combat or we fight with a staff,” Aden replied nonchalantly.

Okay that’s a little intense for a 10 year old she thought. “Mmmm probably going to say a hard no to those kind of training exercises for a few months bud, but if we continue to do some x-rays along the way I will let you know as soon as you can start lifting more weight with it. Come on, let's get out of here and pick out the color for your cast.” Clarke said changing the topic, and trying to give him something to look forward to. “Your mom might be here and she can sit with us as I put the cast on you.”

“My mom won’t be coming,” Aden said sadly.

The way he said it didn’t have Clarke question him, or try to cheer him up. It was firm and precise. “Aden, I was worried sick about you, the school called and said it was just a minor injury. When I got there they said you have been taken to the hospital and gave me your school bag,” the woman said and Clarke could tell she wanted to hug him but was worried about hurting him more.

“Thanks for coming aunt Luna. Can you get my comic from my school bag and read it to me,” Aden asked sweetly.

“Of course kiddo,” she said responding to the boy before looking up at her. “What is the prognosis.”

“Aden has a broken bone in his arm so we are just about to set a cast for him. You can come in the room if you want. He has yet to choose a color though,” Clarke said smiling at him.

Clarke set them up in a room and Aden decided to go with a light blue cast. As his aunt started to read to him she began to find the words familiar. “Aden is that comic called The Ark,” she asked curiously already knowing the answer.

“Yes it’s my favourite comic book series. My mom is taking me to comicon this weekend to meet the author. She said she would buy me the newest comic and get it signed. I am so excited. I am going to bring all my other ones to get signed as well. Well I hope to get them signed,” he said happily.

Clarke was so glad she got him to smile again. Especially knowing that he loved her comics so much. She was for sure going to put aside a copy of her latest for him and sign it. “I am sure the artist behind the series would be happy to sign them all for you,” Clarke said smiling brightly at him. 

“Thanks Dr. Griffin,” Aden said once his cast was finally hardened. 

“You are most welcome. I will see you in a couple weeks to see how that arm is healing. I hope you have a fun weekend,” she said waving goodbye to the boy and his aunt. Clarke was glad she stayed late to help, the boy was an interesting character that was for sure, and now she was even more excited to see him this weekend. He would be in for a surprise that was for sure. 

The next day when Clarke got to work she was already busy from the moment she arrived. There had been a 7 car pileup on the freeway and she was needed in surgery right away, so she scrubbed in. She found herself coursing with adrenalin. The coffee she was craving was no longer needed as she got to work. 

After she closed up she changed out of her bloodied scrubs and headed up to her office. When she got there Harper one of her fellow nurses and friends was smiling at her. “You got a special delivery Dr. Griffin,” she winked. Clarke got in her office and noticed the large flower arrangement on her desk, and wondered who it was from. The note read, “Thank you for what you did for Aden yesterday,” -AW

AW. Must be his mother's initials or something. The bouquet was amazing, and she couldn’t help that feeling that she wished they were from someone else for a completely different reason. She would see her tonight though. She didn’t have any more surgeries scheduled for today and just had paperwork to fill out so she slipped on her engagement ring. It was sitting next to the flowers taunting her it felt like, and her Omega was pleased once it was on her finger. 

“Hey there Clarkey, Harper said I had to come check out---- Holy shit,” Octavia said bursting into the room. Clarke noticed how Octavia’s eyes widened in shock at seeing the giant rock on her left hand. Shit. She had some explaining to do.

“Surprise?”

“What the fuck Clarke you never told us you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not, well not really.” Clarke tried the honest approach.

“Okay that ring says otherwise, and don’t try to say anything different because we all know you left your engagement ring from Finn on his grave. Hell we all have been trying to get you to move on for years. Does Raven know?”

“No she doesn’t and if we could please keep it that way for the time being I would be thankful. Luckily for me she has been out of the house the past few nights. I think she is seeing someone.”

“I won’t say anything if you tell me what the fuck is going on,” Octavia said taking the seat opposite her.

Where to begin. How to explain this situation to one of your best friends who watched you struggle for years trying to get over someone you thought was the love of your life. “Okay so you remember I had dinner with my parents awhile ago?”

“Yes.”

“Well they may have invited someone else to dinner. One of my dad's business partners was there with them and he brought his daughter. My parents went on a speel about how I will never get over Finn and how that is okay, but they want me to be taken care of when they are gone.”

“I hope you told them you can damn well take care of yourself,” Octavia interrupted.

“I did. Gustus’s daughter is around our age and wants to take over her fathers company but has a bad reputation with the media so the board won’t vote her in as CEO because they think she is unstable. So they proposed we get married. I help her, she helps me kinda deal. I said yes. For some reason my Omega was practically jumping at the chance to marry this Alpha and I agreed.”

“So what do you get from this, and did you say she? Have I met her before?”

“Yes she. Lexa Woods. I doubt you have met her before but I am sure you have heard of her, and I get all my research funded anything I want to explore medically they will grant. That is what I get,” Clarke said gulping down. She knew Octavia would know who she was.

“Lexa Woods. The Lexa Woods. Polis’s biggest playgirl. You agreed to marry that douchbag of an Alpha,” Octavia screamed.

“Octavia keep your voice down. No one else knows,” Clarke seethed and her Omega got mad at the woman in front of her who dared to insult her future mate. Wait mate. Is that really what she wanted. She just agreed to marry the woman, and was enjoying getting to know her. Even in less than a month from now when they would marry her rational brain was thinking it was too early to mate, but it seemed her Omega wanted something else. Someone else. “She isn’t that bad Octavia if you get to know her, besides I trust my inner Omega and she trusts Lexa for some strange reason.”

“Well I am going to get to know her. I expect you to tell everyone about this, and soon. You know I can’t keep a secret from Lincoln. Especially one this big. When the hell is the wedding because I have a bachelorette party to plan.”

“It’s in roughly 3 weeks from now, and I don’t want one O. I really don’t want this to be a big deal.”

“Well you have to tell everyone because we are all going whether you like it or not. I plan on having people over sunday night. You better be there, and bring your damn Alpha, even if you don’t want to tell everyone yet, let them get to know her if you think she is better than people make her out to be,” Octavia said standing up to leave.

Her Alpha. Her Omega loved the sound of that. Yes her Omega wanted the Alpha to be hers in every way possible. “Okay, I’ll try to make it after comic con. Just message me the details and I will ask Lexa tonight if she can come.”

“Great see you around Grif, also hide the rock if you don’t want anymore people to find out,” Octavia said before closing her office door.

She didn’t want to hide the rock though. She wanted to wear the ring that Lexa picked out for her all the time. She would if she could, but her job made that impossible. She would hate to lose it in a body cavity, and right now she would hate for more people to find out. She had to explain it to the rest of her friends first before she explained it to all of her co-workers. They would find out like the rest of the world, through various social media posts and most likely the front page news the day after the wedding. 

Clarke went through the massive pile of paperwork she had to get through and drew a few sketches for her next comic during her lunch which helped calm her nerves for the upcoming evening. She was excited to see Lexa again, but at the same time nervous. She didn’t know if this was some sort of facade the Alpha was putting on before they got married but she trusted her Omega and would just have to push her fears to the side so she didn’t push the Alpha away. 

\--------------

Lexa had lost track of time completely. When she looked at the clock on her wall it read 7:05. Shit she was already late and didn’t have Clarke’s phone number. She grabbed her things quickly shoving them in her briefcase and rushed out of her building. She must have gone a good 30km over the speed limit the whole way there, weaving in and out of traffic. This was not a good impression for a first date.

She wondered if Clarke got her flowers today and if she liked them. She wanted to tell Clarke all about Aden tonight, which is why she signed the card A.W. She hoped that the Omega wouldn’t know that they truly came from her. It wasn’t something she wanted to spring on Clarke but she wasn’t about to tell her through a handwritten note. Clarke deserved to know the full story. 

When she entered the restaurant she found her Omega sitting in a booth near the back. She could see that Clarke was glancing at the time on her phone and looking a little impatient. But god was she beautiful. Clarke had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a polka dot blouse. In Lexa’s mind Clarke would look beautiful in anything. She could hardly wait to see her in her wedding dress. 

“Clarke words cannot express how sorry I am that I am late. I had to leave work early yesterday, and had some stuff to catch up on and lost track of time,” Lexa said before taking a seat opposite Clarke. 

“It’s okay. I understand. Yesterday I ended up staying late just to help out. Why did you have to leave work early if you don’t mind me asking.” Lexa already knew why Clarke had stayed late. Aden and Luna had given her the full report and she got to hear all about the blonde Doctor Griffin. She was glad that Luna didn't say anything to her about Aden. Aden didn't have her last name so she didn't need to worry about Clarke accidentally finding out, but it still gave her anxiety. She needed to tell Clarke the truth soon.

“Family emergency.”

“Oh no. I hope Gustus and Indra are alright,” Clarke said looking concerned and Lexa could tell said concern was genuine. How did she get so lucky.

“Yes. They are just fine. Look Clarke I,” before Lexa could finish her sentence platters of food were placed in front of them.

“I hope you are hungry. I ordered quite a bit.”

“Starving to be honest. I skipped lunch today,” Lexa said grabbing a pair of chopsticks and taking a bite of General Tso chicken. 

“Lexa you shouldn’t do that. You have to eat,” Clarke replied slamming her sticks on the table.”

“You almost sound worried Clarke.”

“Well I am. Sorry if I am going to be marrying you, I want you to be healthy.”

“You are right, I am sorry Clarke,” Lexa said trying to placate the emotions she could smell pumping from the Omega. She pumped out her scent and it seemed to help soothe her. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t be so controlling,” the Omega said shaking her head.

“Don’t be. It’s nice having someone that cares about me for a change,” Lexa said giving her a timid smile.

Clarke smiled back at her and she felt her heart flutter. God Clarke was perfect in every way, she just hoped she could handle everything she had to tell her. They got through at least half of what Clarke ordered, and Lexa was more than happy with what the Omega chose. “Clarke this place is amazing. Thank you for ordering for us,” she said giving the Omega a smile. 

“You were okay with that? Most Alpha’s wouldn’t be. I just didn’t know if you were standing me up to be honest with you, and I was hungry so I just ordered what me and my friends usually get.”

“More than okay with it, besides its my fault for not getting here on time,” Lexa said digging into the chow mein.

Conversation flowed between them as they ate through all the food Clarke had ordered for them. When all the food was packaged up Lexa promptly paid for the bill refusing to let Clarke pay, telling her that she could buy next time. She thought it was only fair since her poor Omega thought she was standing her up. 

“Hey Lexa this weekend. I have somewhere to be saturday.”

“Clarke I am going to stop you right there,” Lexa said as soon as Clarke mentioned saturday. She didn’t want to get the Omega’s hopes up. She already had plans with her son. Her son which she still hadn’t told Clarke about. The conversation just kept flowing between the two, but they mainly just talked about art, and music that they both liked. “I already have plans on Saturday that I can’t break.”

“Oh. Okay,” Clarke said and Lexa could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

“I am free on Sunday however if you would like to get together then,” she tried to offer in return.

“Actually yes I would. My friend Octavia is having people over and I would like it if you would come. I could introduce you to my friends,” Clarke said nervously and Lexa looked at her fingers which were spinning around the engagement ring. 

“You haven’t told them,” she asked. She didn’t know much about Clarke yet but she seemed like the person with a lot of friends. With a lot of people in her life that she cared for deeply.

“No,” she said her eyes downcast.

“Do you want to,” Lexa asked nervously wondering if Clarke was regretting their arrangement.

“Yes I do. It’s just a little awkward to bring up. I haven’t dated anyone in 5 years and suddenly I am getting married in 3 weeks. How did you tell your friends,” Clarke asked.

Friends. She didn’t have friends. She had family that was about it. “I don’t have any friends, my family all knows though. Everyone of importance in the company as well has been made aware.”

“You don’t have any friends,” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“Not really. Not anymore. Anya died in a car accident 5 years ago. She was my best friend. The night I first talked to you she got me drunk thinking it would help me build up enough courage not to chicken out.”

“That’s funny. I actually met Finn that night, you came in and scared him off. He also died in a car accident 5 years ago. He pulled over to the side of the road to help someone who got t-boned at an intersection. The driver who hit the car was pretty out of it but told the police he rescued the little boy in the back seat first before going back to try to save the driver. The car exploded taking both of their lives,” Clarke said sadly.

It couldn’t be could it. That way fate had to come in and intertwined lives together. Clarke’s ex fiance saved her son, and died trying to save her best friend. This was becoming too much, she needed to get out of here. The room felt like it was closing in on her and she couldn’t breathe. It had to be a coincidence, but a part of her new it wasn’t. Clarke lost her fiance, and she lost her best friend on the same night. “I, I got to go,” Lexa said rising from her seat. "Sorry," she said with one parting glance.

Lexa practically ran out of the restaurant and into her car. She started the engine after taking a minute to catch her breathe. She wanted to talk to Clarke to tell her everything. She just didn’t want to seem weak. Her parents had promised her someone that would take care of her. She didn’t want Clarke to take care of her. That was not part of what they agreed upon. She let the tears fall and pulled away from her parking spot, making her way back home.

Would Clarke leave her if she found out the life that Finn died trying to save was that of her friend. Would she blame her, even though someone else was at fault, and was currently rotting away in a jail cell. Fuck. She had so much to tell Clarke, and she worried that the Omega would end their engagement because of it. She needed to be honest with Clarke though if she wanted their marriage to work out if Clarke let it get that far. That much she was sure of. Tomorrow she would write Clarke a note apologizing for her behaviour and have it delivered to her, probably with another bouquet of flowers, and this time she would give the Omega her phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Comic con. and Lexa meeting Clarke's friends. They obviously need to talk, Lexa has a lot of stuff she needs to get off of her chest. Don't hate her for running away, they have a long road ahead of them. This is pretty much my first slow burn fic for any of those who have read my other works, but I can promise you it will be worth it in the end :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic con
> 
> Lexa and Clarke have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so if anyone is up for the job let me know. I made myself a Tumblr because it seems that a lot of authors on this site seem to do that so you can message me on there. Username is Louwesy. Message me on there if you have any questions, or even suggestions for other fics as well. Also if anyone is into drawing fan art I would love to incorporate some in my work sometime, if anyone is to the task.

Chapter 4

Clarke had no idea why Lexa fled the restaurant. She could only assume that it was something she said. Somehow she had said something that upset the brunette, maybe it was talking about Finn. Maybe Lexa was jealous and didn’t want to hear about her ex fiance. Maybe she thought she was still in love with him. She loved Finn, and he was no longer with her. It was hard to love a ghost. She missed him and not a day has gone by where she hadn’t thought of him. Lexa though. She thought of Lexa all the time since becoming engaged to the ALpha, and after she fled the restaurant she was worried about her. She had no way to contact her so once again she stayed up wondering what the hell she did wrong, and why this Alpha wanted to marry her. She got lost in her art as much as her thoughts and woke up sleeping beside her sketchpad, pencil in hand.

When she got to work the next day she was exhausted. She threw back her vanilla latte, before running down to the OR and scrubbing in for her scheduled surgery. Mr. Basim was receiving a donor kidney from his son Toric, and it was a simple surgery for her. Enough to keep her mind off of Lexa and the cryptic way she left her the night before. When she finished and scrubbed out, she went back up to her office after informing the family the surgery went well.

Opening the door she was greeted by another bouquet of flowers. What the hell. She walked forward and grabbed the note attached to them and read it. 

‘Clarke please forgive me for running out on you the night before. I let my emotions get the better of me. There are some things that I need to tell you about myself and I am scared. I don’t know why it is so much easier talking to you this way. Maybe it is because I don’t have to see how disappointed you are in me. I can only hope that you still want to continue our plans on sunday. I would like to talk to you beforehand and explain some things to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for running away when you opened up to me. 375-0911-1111 I would love to hear from you.’

Sincerely,

Lexa Woods.

Well she was not expecting that. She understood the psychology behind being able to tell people their feelings via messages and not face to face. She wondered what Lexa had to say that she was so scared about. Clarke hoped that it wasn’t that she wanted to break off their engagement. She liked hanging out with Lexa and getting to know her and she was looking forward to spending time with her on sunday. Now she just was wondering what the Alpha had on her mind. She should probably let Lexa know that she got the flowers though. She wondered when they arrived and didn’t want to leave the Alpha waiting too long for a response. So she pulled out her iPhone and started to type out a message. 

Clarke to Lexa: I got the flowers you sent. Thank you again, a girl could get used to this.

Lexa to Clarke: I can’t seem to stop apologizing to you Clarke. I don’t deserve such forgiveness from you, the flowers were the least I could do.

Clarke to Lexa: Maybe you don’t, but that is my decision to make. Was it something I said that caused you to run away. I am not going to lie it hurt. I stayed up all night wondering what I did wrong. I thought our date was going well.

Lexa to Clarke: I can assure you that you did nothing wrong beautiful. I just. I need to talk to you about some things from my life. From my past. I would like it if we could talk on Sunday before I meet your friends. That is if you still want me to come. 

Clarke to Lexa: Of course I still want you to come. Lexa you don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with.

Lexa to Clarke: Clarke there are some things you need to know before marrying me. That is if you still want to after I tell you everything.

“Doctor Griffin, you are needed in the ER a nurse said knocking on her door. Shit. She quickly put her phone away in her desk drawer and ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She wondered what this could be about, typically she got paged if she was needed.

“Hold your horses their buddy, I don’t want you to be sticking me with that thing. I don’t know you, I don’t trust you. You look like a baby, how are you even a Doctor,” she heard a familiar voice call from behind a curtain. 

“Ma’am I just need you to calm down. I need to give you this for the pain before we can stitch you up,” she heard the nervous voice of one of the interns.

She decided to stand behind a curtain for another minute just to hear what her favourite patient had to say. “Ma’am. Do I look 80 to you! I said I wanted Dr. Griffin. Clarke, get your ass in here,” she heard Raven scream. 

She ripped open the curtain and glared at her friend. “Jesus Raven, no need to yell. I got it from here,” Clarke said smiling politely at the intern and taking the needle from his hand.

Raven was holding a rag to her forehead that was soaked in blood. “What the fuck happened to you,” Clarke asked taking the rag away from Raven and administering the anesthetics to the long gash along the side of her head. Clarke started to clean the would a bit, now that Raven couldn’t feel what she was doing. “Are you going to tell me or just have me guess,” she huffed at the Beta. 

“Fine. My friend came to visit me at work.”

“Friend. You mean the person you have been banging lately?”

“Fine. Friend with benefits.”

“A friend with benefits who brings you lunch,” Clarke said starting to close up her wound. “Tell me the truth Reyes or I will make your face even uglier than it already is,” Clarke threatened.

“Fine. She is someone I have been seeing. That I like. She just surprised me when she showed up. I was under a car at the time and well….” Raven said gesturing to her head. She kept up her work stitching up Ravens head while smirking at her best friend. “So are you going to make me look pretty or what doc. We have places to be this weekend and I would rather not look like I walked off the set of a horror film.”

“There all done. You should probably take it easy for the next few days. If you want to wait a few hours I can give you a ride home,” Clarke smiled at her friend. “Or… You can call that friend with benefits of yours and see if the benefits include picking you up at a hospital, because you were too thirsty to pay attention to your surroundings.”

“Fuck off Griff, she is already waiting for my beautiful ass thank you very much,” Raven snarked getting off the bed.

“Good, now you’re her problem,” Clarke smilked opening up the curtain. “See you later Reyes. I expect to see such a friend of yours at Octavia’s sunday.”

“Hmmm. How about no. I want to continue to reap the benefits of this relationship.”

“So it's a relationship now,” Clarke said trailing her friend into the waiting room. She loved watching Raven squirm and she was not about to pass up this opportunity. Clarke scanned the room trying to figure out who this mystery woman was that Raven had been seeing in secret for the past month. Then she saw her, the same woman who had picked up Aden on tuesday stand up upon seeing Raven.

“Shut it if you know what's good for you Griffin,” Raven warned.

“Raven, how is your head,” the woman asked looking worried. Clarke watched the gentle caress that Luna gave Raven and how her friend melted into it. This had moved way past just friends with benefits.

“Luna right?” Clarke said interrupting the moment. 

“Dr. Griffin. Thank you so much for what you did for my nephew. Did you get the flowers his mom sent you?,” Luna asked. Clarke could tell she was surprised to see her again.

“Yes I did. They were quite lovely. I seem to be getting a lot of flowers this past week. I’ve had to get the nurses to bring them to other patients or else my office would look like a florist shop,” Clarke joked and Luna laughed. Raven on the other hand was giving her a death glare. “Thank you for bringing Raven back home. A few of our friends are all getting together sunday. You should come. I would love the opportunity to get to know you better. I happen to be bringing a plus one as well, so you don’t have to worry about being the odd one out.”

“What,” Raven said flabbergasted. 

“I do have to get going, see you both sunday,” Clarke smiled and left the waiting room as quickly as possible before Raven could question her further. When she got back to her office she had a few more messages from Lexa. 

Lexa to Clarke: Look Clarke. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I won’t be offended. I will figure something else out. 

Lexa to Clarke: Clarke I just want you to know that you are an amazing person and I have loved getting to know you so far. I want you to be happy.

Clarke to Lexa: Well then we'll talk on sunday. How about a late lunch, you can choose the place but I am paying this time :)

She put her phone away after responding to Lexa’s messages. She didn’t mean to leave Lexa hanging like that but her patients were important to her. It was nice to know that her Alpha was giving an out if she wanted, and that she wouldn’t judge her for it. That was not at all what she wanted. She wanted Lexa. She wanted her to be more open and honest with her. She could tell there was more to her, and she wanted to find out. 

She performed one more surgery in the afternoon and got called in for a few more consults. By the time she left the hospital she was exhausted. Only one more day of work before she could enjoy her weekend off. Saturday she didn’t really consider work. It was fun. She loved the atmosphere and her fans. Just as much as she loved her patients. She just wished she had more time to do both. Maybe her next research study should go into cloning she thought laughing at the idea.

When she got home Raven was nowhere in sight so she presumed that the Beta was hanging out with her Alpha lover. Luna most certainly was not an eyesore, she just hoped that she treated Raven well. From the small bits that she had picked up from being around her Luna seemed like a genuinely good person. Besides she was putting up with Raven, you practically needed to be a saint in order to do that. After her shower she got under the covers and checked her phone. 

Lexa to Clarke: Of course. I would love that, I really enjoy spending time with you Clarke. You put my Alpha at ease. I am sorry I am having a hard time with my emotions around you, but I promise to work on it. I want to be a good wife, and maybe one day an even better mate if you so choose.

Clarke to Lexa: My Omega is in love with your Alpha already. I on the other hand have my reservations. I need to get to know you more Lexa. Especially before choosing to create such an emotional bond with you. There is a lot I need to work through as well, but maybe together we can help each other out. I am not saying we might never make it to that point. I just want us to be on the same page. To understand each other better.

It was about 8pm and it didn’t take the woman long to respond to her.

Lexa to Clarke: Thank you for being so understanding. If I can ever help you in any way let me know. I am here for you Clarke, and I promise to always be there for you no matter what happens between us in the future.

Clarke to Lexa: See you sunday. I hope whatever you are doing on Saturday goes well.

Lexa to Clarke: I am looking forward to it. Sunday that is. Saturday isn’t really for me. I made a promise to someone, and I always keep my promises.

Saturday arrived and Raven woke her up with a coffee and a half eaten breakfast burrito. Apparently the one Raven got herself was not enough to satisfy her hunger so she had to have some of hers. Raven helped her get dressed into the outfit she had designed that one of her characters wore in the comic, and then helped her with her make up. Once she was all dressed up they left for the convention centre where the event was being held. Apparently Raven dropped everything off the night before with Luna who insisted on helping.

Clarke loved signing autographs for her fans and seeing some of them dressed up as characters from her comic series. The sad thing was that if Finn never died she wouldn’t have written this graphic novel that has brought such joy into other people's lives. She also would never have given another person a chance, and her heart was open now. It was open, and it was slowly letting Lexa take ahold of it. 

She wondered what Lexa was doing today. Was it something work related or something else? She tried to push the idea of Lexa going on a date with someone else to the back of her mind. Lexa promised to remain faithful to her, but it didn’t stop the jealousy she was feeling. She just wished that Lexa would be honest with her, maybe then she would understand the Alpha better, and wouldn’t be questioning what she is doing. 

“Hey Raven could you grab me one of the new copies of the series. One of the special editions please,” Clarke said getting into her assigned seat.

“Ya no problem Griff. Need anything else?”

“No. Thank you Raven,” Clarke said taking one of the new copies of her graphic novel. This one was the 10th in the series and she worked hard on the cover. She took out her marker and signed it.

-Aden, I hope this helps get you through the next few weeks. 

Much love,

Wanheda

Ugh Wanheda. She didn’t even know how Raven came up with that ridiculous name, but it stuck. Now it was her ‘stage name.’ Dr. Clarke Griffin. Didn’t sit well with the research group. She also didn’t like it because she didn’t want any fans coming to her place of work. She wanted to keep her two work lives separate, or at least try to. Today was going to be a great day, she just knew it. She kept the signed special edition beside her ready to give to Aden as soon as she saw the little boy.

The table she was at wasn’t that big. Raven sold copies of her novel and she signed them, interacting with some of her fans when she had a chance. A lot just asked for photos with her, which is part of the reason why she dressed up. She didn’t want to be recognized by her fellow medical professionals. Only a select few knew about her graphic novel. Other fans were just excited to get a photo with her, some asked what they could expect in the next installment, and others asked rather personal questions.

“So I don’t see a ring on your finger, care to get dinner later,” one persistant fan asked.

“It clashed with my outfit,” Clarke responded trying to joke and let him down easy. He wasn’t the first person to ask her out at one of these things and he surely wouldn’t be the last.

After the man left she looked up and saw the person she had been looking for, but didn’t see the woman that he was there with. “Raven I got this one,” she said grabbed the copy of the special edition she had signed earlier and placed it on the table in front of her. “Someone told me to keep a copy aside for you,” she said smiling wide and handing it to the boy.

She watched his face scrunch up in confusion and looked towards the person he came with. It could be possible that he just didn’t recognize her in her get up. Blue met green and the breathe was knocked out of her lungs. Here Lexa was standing in front of her with the patient she felt she needed to stay late and help. “What the,”Clarke stopped herself from saying hell as Aden was present but she was confused by this turn of events.

Both Aden and Lexa looked at her their green eyes the exact same shade looking down at her. How did she not realize it before. The handwriting was the same on both of the flower arrangements she had got. Aden had her eyes even. Maybe that was why she was so drawn to help him the other night. Why she couldn’t leave the hospital, when normally she would have let a nurse practitioner handle a simple fracture. Aden was Lexa’s son.

\---------------

The last person she expected to run into at comic con was Clarke. Not only was it a surprise that she was there to begin with, but that she was there signing autographs for a graphic novel she wrote and designed. Aden was obsessed with the comic, and he had not taken the news that she was engaged very well. He had told him right after it happened but he didn’t know that she was engaged to Clarke. She watched him put the pieces of the puzzle together and come to the realization on his own. She knew from experience Clarke looked very different at events, than how she did at work, or here for instance where she wore an outfit that she had recognized from Adens comics. 

“What the,” she heard Clarke start to say but then she cut herself off.

“Hello Clarke. I was not expecting to see you here. I umm believe you already met my son Aden,” Lexa said nervously. She tried to act as professional as possible. She did not want to tell Clarke this way, and she could see the shock and understanding flash across her face as she told Clarke who Aden was to her. Hell she didn’t even think she needed to tell Clarke. Her blonde Omega was smart enough to figure it out on her own.

“Dr. Griffin,” Aden asked curiously.

“I have something for you, but only if you stop calling me Dr. Griffin. Especially here. You can call me Clarke.”

“Okay. Clarke,” Aden said. Lexa couldn’t help but watch the interaction between her fiance and her son.

“Here you go Aden, I wanted to give you this signed copy of my newest comic. I know you want me to sign some stuff for you as well, any chance you and your mom want to get dinner with me? I will be done in about an hour or so,” Clarke said smiling at Aden handing him a signed copy of her newest comic.

“Can we mom,” Aden looked up and asked her with wide eyes. She could tell he was excited and he would most likely pick Clarke’s brain about the comic. Clarke was offering something she knew that she couldn’t refuse. 

“We will wait for you out front, won’t we Aden,” Lexa said looking at Clarke and then her son. Both of which seemed happy at the prospect of getting to know each other more.

“Yes we will. See you soon Clarke.”

“See you soon Aden,” Clarke said to him waving goodbye.

Well she supposed that could have gone a lot worse than it did. Clarke didn’t seem angry or upset, just curious. She was going to have to explain everything to her shortly, every moment in her life that she pushed down not wanting to relive. Aden was beaming with excitement as they stopped at different booths checking things out. He wanted to save the best for last though, so now they had an hour to kill.

“So Aden. What do you think of Clarke,” she asked hesitantly. He knew how he felt at first when she told him she was engaged, maybe he wouldn’t mind if it was to Clarke. She just hoped the blonde was willing to build a relationship with him as well or else they would have a tough road ahead of them.

“Dr. Griffin?”

“Yes. Clarke. Remember me telling you that I got engaged. Clarke is the woman that I am set to marry actually,” Lexa laughed. Thinking it funny how Aden didn’t like the woman and was upset by the news but seemed to love Dr. Griffin. Well her comics. 

“She is pretty cool. Did you know she writes and is the artist behind the Ark,” he asked excitedly.

“No, I didn’t.”

“So you are going to marry someone who you know nothing about? By the looks of it she didn’t even know about me,” he said sadly.

Lexa crouched down to his level and looked him in the eye. “I haven’t had the chance to tell her about you yet Aden. Everytime I build up the nerve to do so, something comes up or I get scared. It is not at all a reflection on you, but on me. I do know some things about Clarke. I am getting to know her more, we have went out a few times together and I genuinely like her. Clarke is smart, beautiful, she likes some of the same things I do, and she cares about people so deeply. You know my reasoning for agreeing to this marriage in the first place, so does she. But now Aden, now things are different. I am falling for her, and all I want to do is make her happy. Make both of you happy.”

“Does she feel the same way?”

“I don’t know. I have to talk to her about it. But I know her Omega likes my Alpha, so I have that going for me. We are supposed to talk on sunday before I meet her friends. Speaking of sunday, you will be spending it with your grandpa Gus. Your aunt Luna messaged me the other day and told me she has plans.

“Ugh, alright. At least I have this new comic to get through,” he said excitedly.

Lexa sat at the front of the building with Aden waiting for Clarke to show. They exchanged small talk about how Aden was doing in school, and who they thought had the best costume. One thing about going to such an event was the people watching. She spotted Clarke coming towards them and the doctor looked to be smiling which helped to put her at ease.

“Hey guys, I am craving Sushi. What about you,” Clarke asked the duo.

“I love sushi,” Aden exclaimed excitedly. Great now she would look like an asshole if she shut that down. She never went out for sushi with Aden, she always left that to his aunt Luna. She never quite understood the appeal of eating raw fish.

“Let’s get going then,” Lexa said forcing a smile.

“Great, I umm got a ride here with Raven, I don’t suppose I could hitch a ride with you two.”

“Of course Clarke,” Lexa said leading them to her town car she had called to meet them out front earlier. She held open the door for Clarke and her son and then climbed in herself.

“Where to Miss Woods,” the driver asked and Lexa looked at the two blondes sitting beside her. 

“East,” they both said in unison, then smiled at one another.

Oh great. She could tell they would team up on her. She could see them getting along swimmingly and soon she would be vetoed from the decision making. “East sushi please,” Ryder.

“Right away Miss Woods.”

They drove in silence and once they got there she got out of the car and held the door open for her son, and her fiance. “Hey Aden, why don’t you go on inside and get us a table. I just have to have a word with Clarke for a moment and we will be right in,” she said smiling at her son.

“Okay,” Aden said following her order and entering the restaurant.

She turned to face Clarke who had her arms crossed over her chest and she grimaced wondering what words the Omega would unleash upon her. “So you have a son,” Clarke said with no trace of malice in her voice.

“Yes. I tried to tell you the other night at dinner. I just didn’t find the right moment. It was going so well and then… Well he was what I wanted to tell you about on sunday. Amongst other things,” Lexa gulped.

“What happened the other night. I thought that everything was going well,” Clarke asked with her head turned to the ground.

Lexa wanted to reach out and make her look at her but she didn’t want the blonde to reject her touch. “The other night was perfect. You are perfect Clarke. I am still working through some stuff. I suppressed a lot of my feelings for years and I got overwhelmed and ran. I didn’t want you to see me so emotional. I didn’t want you to think of me as weak.”

“Lexa I could never think of you as weak for showing your emotions. Whenever you need to talk about anything let me know. I am here for you, we will talk more about this on sunday.”

“Oh Clarke,” Lexa sighed taking a breath of air because she had been holding her breathe. “Can I, may I, hug you Clarke,” Lexa asked nervously.

“Yes Lexa, you may,” Clarke smiled at her, and pulled her into her chest. She felt a jolt of electricity when they touched that she never got when she touched anyone else. She held Clarke in her arms and breathed in her sweet scent. Her Alpha was finally calm and so was she. Clarke said they would talk more tomorrow and they would. She would lay herself bare, to the woman she wanted to call her Omega. “Okay let’s get inside before Aden orders without us,” Clarke said letting go of her.

Aden and Clarke ordered for her, and she had to admit that she did like some of the items. Beef teriyaki especially. As well as something called a green dragon roll, and yam rolls. Clarke put ginger on top of her salmon nigiri and she couldn’t get enough of it. All in all, it turned out to be a great evening and Clarke promised Aden that she would sign all of his comics for him, which made her son smile. 

Eventually they enjoyed some matcha ice cream and deep fried milk before calling it a night. They drove Clarke back to her house and Lexa got out and walked her to the door. “I had a really great time tonight with you both,” Clarke confessed.

“You did?”

“Yes I did. You and Aden are great company.”

“Good because you had me worried there for a minute. I umm know I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. Can I pick you up let’s say around 2. There is somewhere I want to show you before we meet up with your friends.”

“Good night Lexa, see you tomorrow at 2.” Clarke said pulling her in for a hug and Lexa melted into her touch and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. 

“Good night Clarke,” Lexa said pulling away missing the woman's body heat wishing they never had to seperate. 

That night she stayed up tossing and turning in her king size bed that was way too big for just one person. She wondered if Clarke would sleep in her room with her or if she would want her own separate bedroom. She couldn’t help but want the Omega to be in bed beside her. She wanted to hold her at night and protect her from whatever nightmares may plague her. As she laid up she came up with a game plan for tomorrow afternoon. She would show Clarke her Alpha at its weakest. She would show her her bleeding heart.

The next day when Lexa picked up Clarke she noticed that the Omega was wearing a beautiful summer dress that went just past her knees with a floral pattern. Clarke was waiting outside for her and when she parked her car she ran around it to greet her. “Good afternoon Clarke. You look very winsome today,” Lexa said holding out her hand for Clarke to take.

“Thank you Lexa, you look very handsome,” Clarke complimented and she felt on top of the world. She wore a slim fitting pair of light grey slacks and a light green button up. When Clarke took her hand she raised it to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss before leading her towards the car and opening the door for her. Once they were both safely inside she pulled away from Clarke’s driveway and drove to a place where she had left pieces of her heart.

Lexa was happy Clarke didn’t question her when she pulled into the long drive lined with rows. She drove until she got to a familiar stone and parked her car. She tried to school her features better, but she was sure Clarke caught a glimpse of her sadness. The Omega gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand upon helping her out of the vehicle. “You may be wondering why I brought you here but I swear there is a good reason,” Lexa said gulping down her insecurities.

“I trust you Lexa,” Clarke said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“When we were in the restaurant and you told me how you lost Finn, it triggered something in me. Something I have tried to push away for years without any luck. A year ago after nearly drinking myself to death I almost lost Aden. He is very important to me Clarke, and I feel in a way our destinies have been intertwined whether we like it or not. You see when Finn died, he died trying to save Anya,” Lexa said pointing towards a marked grave. -Anya Forrest- 1985-2013 

“Your fiance at the time saved Aden’s life, and died trying to save my friend. Anya was my only friend growing up. She was a couple years older than me and I always looked up to her like an older sister. She protected me from bullies, and taught me how to defend myself and fight back. Not only with my fists but with my words,” Lexa said walking away from Anya’s grave and over and down a few rows. Clarke followed her and didn’t interrupt her at all. 

“She was even there for me when Aden’s mother died.” -Costia Green- 1990-2008 “Costia was a good friend of ours, along with her sister Luna which you already met at the hospital. We were never in love, we were just friends. When her heat came after she broke up with a long term boyfriend she asked me to help her through it. She said she wanted it to be with someone she trusted so I agreed. We used protection, and yet somehow Aden was born. She died during childbirth. I blamed myself, and closed myself off to women for a long time afterwards. That was until you caught my attention,” Lexa smiled at Clarke. 

“I wasn’t such an asshole then. I just didn’t know how to talk to women. Anya helped a bit, and alcohol helped more. After Anya died though I became super depressed. I had just lost my best friend. A constant in my life since I was 6 years old. Luna and I drifted apart after Costia’s death, she had a hard time not blaming me for it, and I understood why. I blamed myself as well. So when Anya died I was all alone. I still had Aden though. I don’t think I would have survived if I didn’t have him,” Lexa said being completely honest and open. She started to let the tears fall freely. Clarke said she wouldn’t judge her, and she had to start to open herself up to her. To trust her.

“I, I had a hard time managing after Anya. I went out at night and partied too much. I took different girls to bed every night and drank to try to drown out my sorrows. I got into drugs as well and partied a little to hard. I pushed my duties as a mother aside and eventually I almost lost him. I overdosed one night and my parents found me naked in bed after a night of partying with some girl. They got me the help I needed. I didn’t want it at first. I wanted to continue to head down the dark path I was following. I think I wanted to die that night, to go be with the people I loved, and leave the rest of the world behind.”

This was starting to get hard. She had just told Clarke her darkest thoughts. Thoughts of only which she had told her mandated therapist. “I umm when I woke up after that night I was in a private medical facility. My parents gave me a choice. They would cut me off and take my son away, or they would help me get the help I needed. If I wanted to keep Aden in my life I needed to start to see a therapist. So I have been. I go once a week to see him, and I go to AA meetings once a week as well. I just want you to know I have been sober for a year now, and I haven’t slept with anyone since that incident, and I have never had anyone ever help me through a rut. This is all of me Clarke. I have lost so much in my life, I was worried that if I told you everything that I would lose you to,” Lexa said letting the tears fall. 

When she finally got the nerve to look up at Clarke she could see that the blonde had tears in her eyes as well. Clarke hesitantly raised her hands and slowly brought them to her face brushing away her tears. “I have issue’s as well Lexa. Come with me,” Clarke said and Lexa felt her grab her hand and Clarke pulled her through the graveyard until she stopped them in front of a grave. -Finn Collins- 1988-2013

“I met Finn the first time you drunkenly asked you to come back to your hotel room with you,” Clarke chuckled.

“Clarke, that was never my intention. I can't apologize enough.”

“Lexa. It’s okay. You explained everything to me. I understand now. I ummm well I hadn’t slept with anyone back then, and I still haven’t. I mean I have done some other things but… Finn respected that. He was the only Alpha I have ever met that didn’t pressure me into sleeping with him. When I went into heat he came over and gave me some of his t-shirts with his scent on them. He never forced me to do anything with him. He respected me like no one else in my life ever did,” Clarke said and Lexa could see that she was choking back tears so she moved a step closer and put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder.

“We got engaged after a year and a half. He was the perfect gentleman. He was a peacekeeper in the army, and was honorably discharged a couple months before we were set to wed. We wanted to start a family and he said he didn’t want to have to keep leaving me, well us because of his job. My dad hired him instantly and put him in his HR department. Finn was, Finn was too good for this world. He never got mad, he would let me order for him, even though most Alpha’s don’t like it when an Omega takes charge. That’s why I was scared the other night. I was worried I made you angry.”

“Oh Clarke. You don’t have to hide yourself away from me. I was happy that you ordered for me. In fact, feel free to do it more often. I always hated when business partners would choose to get sushi for dinner. Having sushi with you and Aden though. I have never had such a good day in a very long time, you made it so enjoyable.”

“Good, I am happy to hear that. I ummm… After Finn I sort of locked myself away. I told myself that I would never find love again and after a few years I was happy with that. I was content with all the work that I was doing. I mean that was all I did. I went to the hospital and any free chance I got I would draw. It was Raven who got tired of all my drawings lying around the house and sent them in to get published. So I found myself working almost 2 full time jobs and trying to do research on top of that, all to try to drown out the fact that I lost someone I loved.”

“You are very talented Clarke, and are more than worthy of love,” Lexa stopped there. She just wanted to let Clarke know how she thought of her.

“Thank you Lexa.”

“Clarke. Umm I know this is a little personal and you don’t have to tell me why, but umm… Why were you waiting, well why are you waiting to have sex.”

“In highschool when all my friends were getting together even before presenting it just wasn’t something I was interested in. I wanted to wait until I met the right person. Someone who I could be myself around, and who respected me no matter what. After I presented as an Omega there were a lot of Alpha’s who wanted to get with me but my Omega never liked any of them. So I waited. I knew that when I met the right person for me, my Omega would let me know. When I met Finn I thought he was the right person for me. My Omega liked him, and he treated me better than I ever dreamed someone could at the time. After Finn. I just thought I lost my soulmate, no one called out to my Omega and it wasn’t exactly like I was looking. So I just waited. I take suppressants for my heats, sure it is painful, but I just. I can’t help but feel it will all be worth it in the end when I meet the right one.”

“When you said you thought Finn was the right one for you, do you mean you think there could be someone else? I want you to be happy Clarke. That’s all I want for you,” Lexa said sincerely hoping that she could be the one to make Clarke happy.

“My Omega seems to be in love with your Alpha already Lexa. I don’t think there is anyone else. What you said earlier, about our lives being intertwined, maybe we were always meant to meet, maybe we were always meant to be together,” Clarke said looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“My Alpha loves your Omega Clarke. I am scared. I am so scared of you rejecting me, of me not being good enough for you,” Lexa confessed feeling a little lighter than she did earlier but still scared all the same.

“I’m scared as well. I am scared that eventually if I give myself over to you and we become mates I won’t be good enough for you. I am scared I am not enough for you, and I won’t be able to keep you satisfied.”

Lexa grabbed both of Clarke’s hands in hers and looked her in the eye because she needed Clarke to know that she spoke the truth. “Clarke, you are more than enough. Even if we never mate, you are more than enough. I love spending time with you, and no one else has ever made me feel the way you do.”

“Kiss me,” Clarke said.

Lexa leaned in and watched as Clarke closed her eyes waiting for her to lean in and kiss her. She wanted to with all of her heart but it just wasn’t right. She didn’t want their first kiss to be in a graveyard. Clarke deserved better, but yet she was still expecting a kiss so she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When she pulled back she could see Clarke’s pouty lips, which made her regret her decision.

“Not here. Not like this. Come on, let’s get going to your friends house it’s nearly 4:30 we have been here for almost 2 hours. I think it is time for us to be in a different setting,” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand in hers and giving it a kiss before leading her back to the car.

“Lexa, thank you for opening up to me, please just be open with me from now on. I want this marriage to work. I want us to work. I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t care than you have a kid. Aden is a great little man, and I look forward to getting to know him better. Hopefully we can all do dinner again soon, you can pick this time,” Clarke said raising their joined hands and kissing hers.

“I promise you Clarke. I promise you and Aden are my main focus. I would love to do dinner this week. I am sure Aden will be happy to do that as well. Why don’t you come over for dinner. That way I can show you my place, well our place if you want it to be. Otherwise we can look at moving, I just don’t want to make Aden switch schools so it would have to be around the same area.”

“Woah there Lex slow down. Dinner at your place sounds great. That way I can sign all of Adens comics if he wants me to. For now let’s focus on tonight. I have a fiance to Introduce,” Clarke said putting her engagement ring on her finger. “I mean that is if you are okay with that.”

“More than,” Lexa said driving out of the cemetery and raising Clarke’s left hand up with the engagement ring pressing a kiss to her hand before concentrating on the road ahead. She was nervous about meeting Clarke’s friends, but if they were anything like Clarke she was sure she would enjoy their company. Plus she wanted to get to know them because they were an important part of her Omega’s life. Her Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) 2 more weeks until the wedding. So we have some chapters we can do. Bachelorette party? Dress shopping? And I mean there is still Sunday dinner and a dinner coming up with Aden. Should they kiss before the wedding or should their first kiss as wife and wife be their first kiss? Let me know what you guys think. Your opinion matters :)
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. Even though I don't reply to all of them I still read them and they are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Clarke's friends
> 
> Woods family bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re watching season 3. Season 3 Bellamy was such an asshole in my opinion, so there will be some struggles with him in the future.

Chapter 5

Lexa pulled up next to a quaint looking home, and parked on the road not wanting to block any of Clarke’s friends in. She raced around the car and opened the door for her blonde haired Omega. Clarke took her hand and she helped her out of her car. She was nervous to meet all of Clarke’s friends, especially now that she was going to be introduced as her fiance. She wasn’t quite sure how she would be received. 

“You’re nervous,” Clarke stated.

“Is it that obvious,” Lexa chuckled running a hand through her hair.

“Just a little. Relax Lexa they are going to love you. The real you,” Clarke said placing a hand on her chest and leaning in and kissing her cheek. The feeling was amazing, she wondered if this was what Clarke had felt like when she only kissed her cheek earlier. She felt at ease, and she could still feel where Clarke’s lips had touched her cheek. 

“How can you be so sure Clarke.”

“Because I am falling in love with you Lexa Woods. So they are going to like you no matter what. In 2 weeks from now you are going to be a permanent fixture in my life, and if they want to be there for me, they are going to learn to accept you. I won’t lie. They will give you a hard time, and some of them will probably give you the speech. Just be yourself, be open, and honest and they will fall for you just as hard as I have.”

“Thank you Clarke. I just want them to like me. They are important to you and my reputation precedes me and I worry that it will affect their opinion of me. I really wish Anya was here, she would have liked you. Well maybe after threatening to kill you if you hurt me kinda thing but still…. She would have liked you, hell she would have loved your friend Raven’s threat from last weekend.”

“I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you never have to hurt again Lexa.”

“I promise to do the same. I really like you Clarke. Let’s get this over with,” Lexa smiled at her before ringing the doorbell.

Clarke squeezed her hand and soon the nerves that begun to return ceased to exist once more. Every touch from Clarke seemed to calm her in ways that she never thought possible. The door was opened by a petite woman with dark hair who smiled brightly at Clarke before turning her gaze to her. Lexa gulped. Never in her entire career has she ever felt so nervous.

“Lexa Woods,” she said sticking out her hand in greeting.

“Octavia Blake. So you are the Alpha who wants to marry my best friend,” the woman said.

“She is the Alpha I am going to marry O,” Clarke said before she had a chance to reply. Once more she comforted you with her words and her touch. Clarke Griffin was amazing, and soon she would be hers. “I plan on telling everyone, are there any stragglers?”

“No you and Lexa were the last to show. Raven just got here with her new Alpha… So you won’t be alone in the den of wolves Lexa. I trust that Raven will freak out but ultimately be happy that the heat will be off of her and her girlfriend. Come on in. I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces.”

Lexa stepped in with Clarke and removed her dress shoes before entering further into the house. They walked through the kitchen and out the patio doors to an expansive yard filled with people. Clarke really did have a lot of friends. She looked them over and then recognized a couple familiar faces. “Hey Clarke. When do you want to tell everyone?”

“Maybe during dinner when everyone is seated? Is that alright?”

“Yes that sounds excellent,” she replied kissing her cheek. She didn’t miss the way the Omega blushed at the display of public affection. 

“Listen up everyone. Sit your asses down it’s time for dinner. Also Clarke has something to say,” Octavia yelled from on top of a chair near the bbq. She knew the man at the grill from the gym. Lincoln she believed his name was.

“Woods,” Raven said greeting her before sitting. “I want you to meet my girlfriend-” 

“Luna,” Lexa finished for her. “I didn’t know you were dating anyone. I wondered why you were taking time off. Now I know,” she said smiling at her friend and Raven.

“You two?” Raven asked.

“It’s a long story Rae. Best save it for later,” Clarke replied. “Luna, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

“It is. Especially under better circumstances,” the other Alpha said with a laugh.

They all took their respective seats and filled their plates with food. She hadn’t had such a family style meal in a long time, and enjoyed the happy faces surrounding her. Raven and Luna sat across from her and Clarke. Octavia was on her right side with Clarke on her left. She caught up with Lincoln and they planned a morning to work out together. Their gym was 24 hours and they only met because they seemed to be the only ones there at 5am. 

Octavia seemed shocked that they knew each other, but conversation continued to flow. It was easy to fall into conversation with Clarke’s friends. She really only talked to Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Luna because they sat closest to them. Clarke had taken her ring off before entering the house, which she agreed with but she felt a little lost when the Omega took her ring off of her finger. It wasn’t a mating bite, but it was the closest she had to claiming the Omega as her own. 

She had to resist the urge to growl at the unmated Alpha who was sitting beside Clarke. Bellamy she thinks she heard his name was. Clarke seemed to notice and took her hand in hers before placing a kiss on the back of it. “So who is the Alpha Clarke,” he asked and his eyes shot daggers at her. She was fighting her Alpha and was thankful for all the years she spent controlling her scent. She could smell his protective pheromones oozing out of him when Clarke kissed her hand. 

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you all about,” Clarke said standing pulling her up with her. 

“Everyone shut it, the princess has something she wants to say,” Bellamy shouted. Princess? Why did they call her that she wondered.

She gave Clarke’s hand a squeeze and hoped it helped her Omega as much as it helped her. “So big news. I’m engaged to Lexa Woods, and the wedding is in 2 weeks,” Clarke said slipping the ring back on her finger and Lexa couldn’t help but puff out her chest at the Omega showing off the ring she chose for her. 

“What the fuck,” Bellamy growled pushing his chair back and getting in her face. “You wealthy Alphas just think you can just get any Omega you want,” he spat out.

She growled back at the other Alpha and then Bellamy tried to push her, but she caught his arm and spun him around before putting him on the ground. She dug her knee into his back and held his arm behind his back so he couldn’t touch her again. “Lexa let him go,” she heard Clarke yell. She couldn’t though. This Alpha had just challenged her and insulted her. She was struggling to fight off her inner wolf who wanted to make this pathetic man pay.

Clarke came up behind her and ran her fingers down her back and she felt better. More in control, and she let Bellamy go. “I don’t want any Omega. I just want Clarke. She has a choice. She can back out at anytime. I don’t want to stop her from finding love, I want to support her in her dreams, and make her happy.”

Lexa took a step closer to Clarke and the Omega wrapped her up in her arms. She craned her neck to get a better smell. As soon as she inhaled she relaxed in the Omega’s arms. “I’m sorry Clarke, please forgive me,” Lexa cried softly.

“Lexa there is nothing to forgive. Bellamy shouldn’t have got in your face like that, and he shouldn’t have tried to touch you. It’s okay. Just try not to beat up the rest of my friends before the wedding, or our pictures will look awful. We already have to get pictures with scar face over there,” Clarke gestured to Raven.

“Hey I heard that Griff,” Raven shouted back.

Lexa got a chuckle from Clarke and Raven. Clarke had just reassured her, and she had a hard time letting her go, even though she knew that her friends would have more questions. “I don’t want to let you go Clarke. You ground me. You calm my Alpha down so much, you are so amazing.”

“I don’t want to let go of you either, but I owe my friends an explanation.”

“I understand Clarke,” Lexa said kissing her cheek before disentangling herself from the blonde beauty. 

So Lexa listened to her Omega answer all of her friends questions and there had been a lot. She explained what happened at the dinner with her parents, and how she had accepted the proposal, and what that entailed. Then Lexa’s heart started to flutter when Clarke said she was falling for her more and more, the more that she spent time with her. She puffed out her chest and kissed her Omega on the cheek and squeezed her hand.

Some questions were directed at her, by Monty and Jasper who seemed to be interested in what kind of business ventures her family got into. Clarke cut them off before they could ask her anymore which she felt odd about before the Omega whispered in her ear, “they are asking because they both grow a lot of pot.”

“Clarke are you telling me you are friends with drug dealers?”

“Well technically Murphy deals it. Monty and Jasper just grow it,” Clarke shrugged.

“Clarke Griffin you surprise me, more and more each day. Sadly I don’t think I will fund such an illegal venture even though it is a very lucrative business. Although if the new legislature passes in the next couple years, I won't hesitate to fund their business proposal. ”

The rest of the evening went well, and she got to talk to more of Clarkes friends and get to know them a bit better. That was with the exception of Bellamy Blake who she found out was Octavia’s older brother. He eventually was dragged out by his sister because he couldn’t stop is growling and Octavia didn’t want to have to go into work on her day off. Especially when her brother was being so idiotic.

Eventually they said their goodbyes and she told them that she expected them all to be at the wedding, taking advantage of the open bar. The invites would be emailed out on monday to everyone of importance that they wanted/ needed to attend to put on a show for. It would be lavish and extravagant and Clarke and her both agreed that if they had their way it would be a more small an intimate ceremony. 

When Lexa dropped Clarke off she shut off the engine to her car, and ran around it to open up the door. She held her hand out to help Clarke out of the vehicle, “a girl could get used to this.”

“Well you better get used to it Miss Griffin because I plan on treating you right.”

“You are doing a great job so far Miss Woods, although maybe stop sending so many flowers. The oncology department doesn’t have anymore room,” Clarke teased.

When they got to the door Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke’s cheek before taking a step back. She didn’t miss how Clarke’s face fell again from not getting what she wanted, but part of treating Clarke right was taking things slow. She didn’t want to push and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to hold her Alpha back once she had a taste of her lips. When Clarke safely entered her home she went back to her car and drove back home with a full heart.

\----------------

Clarke had been texting Lexa on and off since sunday. It was now wednesday and she was finally settling into her office after her rounds when her office phone rang.

“Hello Dr. Griffin speaking,” she answered.

“Good afternoon Dr. Griffin. It is Gustus Woods, I would just like to personally congratulate you on your presentation last week and let you know that the board has decided to fund your research project.”

“Seriously? This isn’t just because I am engaged to your daughter, and the fact that you promised to fund any research I wanted to pursue.” Clarke asked needing to know.

“No the board was thoroughly impressed by all the information you presented. You got this on your own, and I new that you would.”

“Thanks Mr. Woods.”

“Gustus, call me Gustus. We will be family soon after all.”

“Thank you Gustus. I am sure I will be seeing you soon.”

“Yes you will, are you working tomorrow? I can swing by with the contract and we can grab lunch. I would love to get to know my future daughter in law more.”

“I should be free at around 2. Does that work for you?”

“See you then Clarke. Have a great day.”

“See you tomorrow Gustus,” Clarke said before hanging up the phone.

Wow she had just got her funding. Lexa was right she could do it on her own without the help of her family's money and influence. She was ecstatic and there was no one she would rather share the news with then Lexa so she took out her phone to message her, and then thought better of it. She was already planning on meeting her and Aden for dinner tonight. She would just have to stop by the store and grab some things so they could all celebrate together. 

After finishing work she changed into a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and headed to the nearest grocery store. She knew Lexa didn’t drink, and Aden wasn’t nearly old enough to have a glass of wine with her, she opted for a bottle of sparkling apple juice to share with her new favourite people. 

Her next stop was at the bakery down the road that made the best cupcakes. She chose to get 3 oreo, and 3 strawberry shortcake. They were her favourites and she hoped that Lexa and Aden both liked them otherwise she might have to reconsider this engagement. She frequented the bakery so often that she was on a first name basis with the shop owner Niylah, and was the first to sample any of her new creations.

Clarke took a cab over to Lexa’s even though the brunette offered to have her driver pick her up. She didn’t want to make extra work for Lexa and her employees when she could simply get herself there. Besides it was her fault for wanting to walk to the hospital today, instead of driving. It was a lovely day and she wanted the exercise. Lexa told her that there would be a seamstress at her place tonight to take both of their measurements. 

The building was massive and she was sure that it was one of the many that the Woods family owned. She was stopped by security and was told she had to wait to be let in. They were very strict and only people living in the building were allowed entry and their guest would have to wait for them to be let in.

Soon Lexa came from around the corner, and she took Clarke’s breathe away. Lexa was in a pair of jeans as well, and in a band tee. She wondered if the Alpha looked good in everything she wore. “Artigus, this is Miss Griffin my fiance. She is to be let in whenever she arrives. Make sure that the rest of your staff know. She is also allowed access to my private elevator, so I will need to have an access card made for her.”

“Of course Miss Woods. I will get one made right away, and make sure the rest of the staff are aware to let Miss Griffin in as soon as she arrives,” Artigus responded.

Lexa kissed her on the cheek and took the bags from her hands before leading her to the private elevator, that she spoke about before and pressed the button on the top with a P on it which she assumed meant penthouse. She knew that Lexa lived on the top floor of her building. The Alpha had mentioned that once before, and she was looking forward to seeing how the Alpha lived. Her sense of style. Really she just wanted to know everything there is to know about Lexa Woods, the Alpha her Omega has claimed as hers in her heart.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a few things over.”

“You didn’t have to do that Clarke. Dinner is almost ready, Aden is watching it as we speak. He has been looking forward to you coming over all week. I hope you don’t mind spaghetti. It is one of the few things that I can cook by myself,” Lexa admitted to her and she could see her cheeks flush with embarasment.

“I love pasta. I am sure it will be amazing. I have also been looking forward to having dinner with the two of you if I am being honest,” Clarke confessed.

“That makes 3 of us then. I am not going to lie, I still get really nervous around you.”

“You are so cute,” Clarke said leaning in to kiss Lexa on the cheek just as the elevator chimed and the doors opened to her suite.

As soon as they stepped into the foyer and excited Aden ran in and crashed into her body. “Woah there bud, you have to be careful of your cast.”

“Sorry Dr. Griffin,” he replied bashfully.

“Aden why don’t you show Clarke around while I continue to get dinner ready, and make sure you haven’t burnt anything in my absence,” Lexa said fixing him with a look that told Clarke she was amused by his enthusiasm.

“Right away. Follow me Dr. Griffin,” Aden said taking her hand in his good hand.

“Aden how many times do I have to tell you to call me Clarke. My mom is Dr. Griffin, and I am no longer at the hospital, and even if I was working you still can call me Clarke.”

“Okay Clarke,” Aden said smiling up at her and taking her through the house. They passed the kitchen where Lexa was stirring up a sauce that smelt delicious and she couldn’t wait to sample her Alpha’s cooking. Aden showed her the living room with the massive TV and theatre seats, before bringing her upstairs.

“This is moms office, I am not allowed in there if she isn’t in there, but I am sure you can go in. This is the spare bedroom, this is aunt Luna’s room when she has to stay over. This is moms room where I guess you will be staying after you get married,” Aden shrugged pointing to a room at the end of the hall.

The room was massive with a california king bed and a bench seat at the front. The wall with floor to sealing windows had a large bookshelf beside it loaded with books and then there were 2 large dressers. The room was massive and decorated fairly dark. All greys and blacks, with some sort of dark wood bedroom set. Then there was a massive closet on the way to the ensuite bathroom which had a jacuzzi tub, his and her sinks, and a shower she couldn’t wait to try.

On their way out of the room she noticed that there was space on one side of the closet, and she wondered if the Alpha was making room for her. It made her Omega get excited at the thought of the Alpha wanting her in her space. Making room for her to share something, when she was so used to being on her own.

“So Aden where is your room? I know you have some comics for me to sign,” Clarke said smiling brightly at him.

Aden scampered off down the hall to where they started the tour, and entered his room. Clarke followed after him and noticed all of the comic books on a neat shelf similar to that of his mother, but she knew that their tastes varied. She noticed where Lexa’s room was dark, Adens was bright and very much reflected his personality.

“Here they are Clarke, thank you so much. My friends are all going to be so jealous.”

“No problem, it’s nice to meet my biggest fan. Even cooler to know that I will be living with him soon. Do you friends read my comics as well?”

“Yes, and mom said I can have an Ark themed birthday party this year!! That was before I met you. Do you think that you can come to my birthday party?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. When is it going to be, I can make sure I have the day off and even wear my outfit that I use at comic cons.”

“In a month from now! Oh man this is going to be the best birthday ever, I can’t wait to tell all my friends. Do you think you can help me with my costume?”

“I would love to help you with your costume. I had my friend Emori make mine from a design I drew. I am sure that I could get her to make one for you as well. Now all I need is a marker, do you have one I can use,” Clarke asked sitting at his desk.

The desk was littered in sketches that Aden had obviously drew himself. Some of the characters from her comic and others she assumed might be his friends in the typical arker wear. Aden handed her a marker and his collection of comics, some were duplicates with different covers. She realized Aden truly was a die hard fan of hers, which made her heart swell, and she hoped that she could make him fall in love with her, and not just the author of his favourite comic series.

“These are very good. Did you draw them yourself?” She asked Aden.

“I did. I’m not very good, and to be honest it’s pretty hard to draw with one hand. I struggle to hold the paper.”

“You are really good Aden. If you ever want any help or pointers, just let me know and I will be glad to help you.”

“Really?”

“Really, really,” Clarke said ruffling his hair. “Now lets go back downstairs and make sure that your mom hasn’t burnt dinner. She said she wasn’t a very good cook.”

“She isn’t. Normally we have a chef that comes in and makes meals for us. Mom is a terrible cook. If its bad though, can you please not say anything to her. She has been a nervous wreck since she got home, and I know it is because she wants to impress you.”

“I promise. Although I think I would eat just about anything at this point. I am starving. Plus I brought dessert so we always have that to look forward to,” Clarke gave him a wink before exiting his room and making her way with him into the kitchen.

Lexa had just finished plating dinner and she pulled out a chair for her, and pushed it in when she sat down. Lexa was ever the gentlewoman and her Omega swooned because of it. “Clarke I hope you don’t mind but I put the sparkling in the fridge to cool it down. Do you want me to pull it out now?” Lexa asked her.

“Yes. We are celebrating.”

Lexa strode over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle as well as 3 champagne flutes. “What are we celebrating?” Aden asked her.

“We are celebrating the fact that the hospital board approved my funding for my research project,” Clarke said while Lexa poured them all a glass of sparkling apple juice. 

“To the most brilliant Omega in the world, that in 2 weeks time I get to call mine,” Lexa said raising her glass and they all clinked glasses before taking a sip. It surely wasn’t champagne or a good bottle of sparkling, but she wouldn’t want to do that to Aden or Lexa. She wanted to enjoy something that they all could partake in.

“This all looks amazing Lexa. Thank you for making dinner,” Clarke said giving her hand a little squeeze before digging in. Lexa had made spaghetti with meatballs with garlic bread, and everything smelled fantastic. Especially after a 12 hour shift, where she was stuck eating cafeteria food. 

“Mom this actually tastes good for once,” Aden said taking a bite of his food,

Clarke had to stifle a laugh at how wide Lexa’s eyes got at the comment. “I did hear that you have a personal chef that makes most of your meals. Did they help you with this one?” Clarke asked getting in on the teasing.

“Argghh. 2 against one. Is it always going to be this way,” Lexa grumbled.

“Yes,” Clarke and Aden responded simultaneously. 

“Well unless we have more children. Then I can try to influence them to vote with me,” Lexa said suddenly before looking at her. Lexa’s cheeks were so red, and then she diverted eye contact and looked at her food.

Her Omega was doing a happy dance at the fact that the Alpha wanted to breed her. She personally wouldn’t mind entertaining the thought as well. She had always wanted to have children in the future. After Finn she gave up on that dream, but now with Lexa she started to dream again. She couldn’t help but think of a future with the brunette, and what it would hold in store for them.

“I think Aden and I could get them on our side,” Clarke smiled at the Alpha, wanting to save her from her negative thoughts.

Lexa’s smile grew in an instant at her comment of having children in the future. She was certain that they would have more than one. She always wanted a big family, after being an only child. She was sure that Lexa might have the same idea as well. She knew how lonely her Alpha was. Especially after all the confessions that they made on sunday. 

They were too busy looking at each other and scanning each others eyes to find the truth in them. Both her and Lexa were smiling like fools at each other to busy to notice that Aden’s expression suddenly changed. Lexa was the first to notice and spoke up, “Aden what’s on your mind?”

“If you guys have children together, they will have your last name,” he said and Clarke could see that he was holding back tears. He looked just like Lexa when he was upset, and she wanted to comfort him. Just like that day in the hospital when she first met him. She could smell her Alpha’s distress and before Lexa could reply she cut in.

“Aden. Your mom and I haven’t exactly talked about this, but I do plan on taking her last name in the legal sense. I will still remain Dr. Griffin, and still publish under Wanheda, but I was wondering if you would be open to me adopting you? That is if your mother is okay with that. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I would understand if you don’t want that.”

It had been something that Clarke had been thinking of ever since she found out about Lexa’s son. She knew that Aden had his birth mothers last name because of Gustus. She also knew from what Lexa said that Costia wanted Aden to grow up a Woods. So if she was going to be a Woods, she wanted him to be one as well. She also wanted to adopt him, and share the responsibility of him, if Lexa would let her.

“You, you want to adopt me?” Aden asked looking at her with puffy green eyes, that were red from all of his tears.

“I. I don’t know what to say Clarke. I was planning on changing Adens name formally after the wedding. This is. I…” Lexa said starting to cry herself.

Clarke pushed her chair back getting out of her seat before moving to Aden and Lexa, who both got out of their chairs as well. “I want this family to be complete in every way. I want to adopt you Aden,” Clarke said taking him into her arms and pumping out a scent she hoped would calm him. Aden hugged her back fiercely and she could feel his cast digging into her but she didn’t complain. She felt overjoyed by his reaction, she was happy that he accepted her. 

“You amaze me Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said coming into the group hug pumping out her own scent. They stood there for a while enjoying the closeness and the moment that had just passed them by. Clarke was thrilled that Lexa didn’t have any qualms about it, and that Aden was overjoyed by her acceptance. 

“Okay. Now let’s go back and enjoy this family meal, we can pretend that Lexa cooked,” Clarke teased letting go of the people she would soon call her family.

“Hey, you can’t prove that I didn’t make the meal,” Lexa shot back.

“Well considering I will be living here soon, I can always just ask your chef,” Clarke said with a knowing smirk.

Lexa immediately shut up and started to dig in. Her and Aden practically inhaled their food like it would disappear if it wasn’t finished in under a minute. She was happy that they felt more comfortable around her. That was all she wanted for them. She didn’t want any of them to feel uncomfortable in this arrangement that was made. Especially Aden, because he wasn’t really given a choice in the matter.

After dinner Clarke brought out the cupcakes, and noticed that 2 of them mysteriously were missing the icing. Instead of saying anything and knowing that it was Lexa, she gave Lexa 2 with icing on top and ate the cupcakes she had already indulged in. It made her happy to see the Alpha’s eyes light up, and she gave her an assuring smile when Lexa looked back at her to make sure it was okay.

“Next time, I am going to hide them. So don’t be thinking you can get away with it again Alpha,” Clarke teased.

Once again the Woods wolfed down their dessert and when Lexa moaned after taking a bite, she had to shuffle uncomfortably, because that sound turned her on. She wanted to make Lexa moan again, but this was most certainly not the time or place. So she focused on eating the cupcakes in front of her and not on the noises Lexa made while she ate.

After dessert they all helped to clean up before heading into the living room where they all decided to play a board game. Clarke was shocked to learn that Aden didn’t know how to play chess and promised to teach him in the future. In the meantime they settled on playing another strategic game called sequence until it was time for Aden to go to bed and for her to say goodnight.

While Aden was upstairs brushing his teeth after saying his goodbyes to her, and thanking her about 10 times for signing all his comics. Lexa pressed the button for the elevator and walked her out of the building and to a waiting black car. “Lexa really I told you, you didn’t need to get your driver to bring me places. I am more than capable of taking a cab.

“Clarke you are soon going to be a Woods. You just said so upstairs, which means you are going to be mine. I protect what is mine Clarke. I want to keep you safe. I need to know that you are okay. My Alpha worries otherwise and it stresses me out. Please accept this.”

“Okay. But only to appease my Alpha. I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“You just called me your Alpha,” Lexa said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“I did.”

“Does that mean you are my Omega? Because if so this has been one of the best days of my life. Clarke Griffin you are making it impossible not to fall in love with you.”

“I am as much yours as you are mine. Goodnight Lexa,” Clarke said leaning in for a kiss which she planted on the Alpha’s cheek. “I’ll message you when I get home so you don’t have to worry,” Clarke chuckled getting into the vehicle. 

It felt strange leaving Lexa’s house. She had just been there for the first time and it already felt like home. They discovered a few more things about each other tonight and were delving deeper into their relationship. She was glad when it was time for Aden to go to bed, because she needed to take the opportunity to leave before she did something she would regret. That she wasn’t quite ready for. 

Once Clarke arrived at home she got ready for bed and curled into herself underneath the covers. She wondered what she would all take to Lexa’s. She would probably have to start packing, but that could wait. She could move things over slowly after the wedding. Lexa’s seamstress arrived in the middle of their board game and took everyones measurements and she was pleased to find out that Aden would be Lexa’s best man. Lexa also made arrangements for Octavia and Raven to be measured for their dresses along with Luna who Lexa asked to stand with her as well.

Her dreams were filled with images of the future. Of Lexa waiting for her down the aisle, their first kiss and many more after that. Then of a baby with her eyes and Lexa’s dark hair. She wanted everything with Lexa, even in her dreams. Her conscious mind was just taking a little bit longer to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.... More family time and Clarkes bachelorette party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really needs Lexa and Lexa keeps coming through for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys have blown me away with all your comments and kudos. Thank you so much.

Chapter 6

Clarke to Lexa: Can I come over

Lexa to Clarke: Of course, you are welcome anytime. I will be home in about 30 minutes.

Clarke to Lexa: See you in 30

Lexa just opened the door to her penthouse and placed her coat on the hanger and marched into her office. She brought some work home with her to finish up later. Clarke had never spent the night before so she figured she would just do it after the Omega went home. Placing her briefcase down she heard a knock on her door, and ran to open it. She was excited to see her Clarke, her Omega.

Her Omega seemed to be having a bad day. She could tell the moment that Clarke stepped into her penthouse, that she had been crying. Lexa opened her arms and embraced her blue eyed goddess and pulled her close to her chest. Eventually they parted and Lexa led the way to the living room so they could talk about what was troubling the blonde if she wanted. She sat on the couch still with Clarke’s hand in hers and gave it a quick kiss before letting it go.

Clarke suddenly straddled her and planted kisses all along her neck. She couldn’t deny that it was turning her on. She got hard just at the sight of Clarke and now she was on top of her grinding her delicious hips into the bulge in her pants. She was leaving wet kisses and started to trail along her jaw eliciting small moans with each roll of her hips. This was getting to be too much. She wanted Clarke, but she also wanted to do this right. 

“Stop Clarke, we have to stop,” she said grabbing Clarke by her shoulders and pushing her away.

“Why, what is it about me that makes you not want this, makes you not want me,” Clarke cried out. Her Omega started to sob and she felt that it was all her fault. She wanted to keep going but it just wasn’t right. Clarke was emotional, and wasn’t in the right state of mind. Everything in her was telling her that it just wasn’t the right time.

“No Clarke. God. I want you so bad. I have never wanted anyone so much in my entire life. Hell I get hard just by looking at you.”

“Then what is it.”

“You are sad Clarke. We haven’t even shared our first kiss yet, and you are trying to jump my bones. Something is bothering you, and I want to talk it out. I don’t want to be used as a means to forget what is on your mind.”

“Then why don’t we change that,” Clarke said leaning in to kiss her lips, and it took everything in you to push her away.

“No Clarke. Not like this. I want you to talk to me. Please,” Lexa begged pulling Clarke in close and resting her head on her shoulder. “Just one more week. I can wait one more week to kiss you. I can wait a lifetime to take things further. I know this is early and I don’t really care. I love you Clarke. Please tell me what’s wrong baby,” Lexa added rubbing Clarke’s back.

Clarke started to cry harder and she held her closer pumping out a soothing scent to try to calm her distressed Omega. She ran her hands up and down Clarke’s back massaging out knots as she tried to comfort Clarke. “I. I lost a patient today. He had been coming in for a few years now. He was terminal, I just didn’t expect it to be so soon. I thought he had a few more years left and his heart gave out just as I was about to close up. I know I shouldn’t get attached to a patient, but it’s hard. He was only 30 and I had been treating him since I first started at the hospital. He was one of my first patients and was always so positive. It just. It hit me harder than I expected. I’m sorry Lexa. I am so so sorry,” Clarke continued to cry and nuzzle herself into Lexa’s neck. Lexa could feel her breathe on her skin and how she inhaled sharply trying to calm herself down.

“It’s okay Clarke. I understand. It’s okay to be emotional, to grieve the loss of life, especially those that are taken so young who haven’t even got a chance to truly live. I understand baby. Why don’t we stay like this for awhile and then I will order some take out. Aden should be back from his friend's house at about 8, so that gives us some time. I can prepare the guest room and you can stay over tonight. I don’t want you driving like this. I love you Clarke, and want to take care of you.”

“I think I love you to. I don’t want to go home tonight. I don’t want to be away from you. Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep I promise I won’t try doing anything further I just need to be close to you, and you’re right, we should wait until the wedding. It will make everything so much more intense,” Clarke replied curling up into her.

Lexa held onto her Omega and rocked her gently in her arms kissing her forehead as she continued to massage Clarke’s back gently. The thought of sleeping next to Clarke was making her extremely horny, but she wanted nothing more than to comfort Clarke. To make sure that her Omega was taken care of. The thought of waking up next to her was stirring butterflies in her stomach. Her and Clarke didn’t talk about if they would be sharing a bed after the wedding, and Clarke asking to sleep in her bed tonight was giving her hope.

Eventually Clarke had calmed down enough and untangled herself from her hold to sit beside her and rest her head. Lexa took out her phone and together they decided on ordering in some take out. Lexa didn’t want to let go of Clarke for a minute if she didn’t have to and she could tell Clarke felt the same way. 

She kept pumping out her scent and Clarke nuzzled into her as she put on the tv and threw on a random documentary series. Clarke held her like she was her lifeline and Lexa reciprocated. Somehow Clarke always seemed to make things better, she hadn’t even thought about all the work that she should be doing. It could wait, her family was more important than something she could just put off until tomorrow.

The doorbell rang and Lexa reluctantly pulled herself off of Clarke and headed to the door. She pulled out her wallet from her coat pocket and paid the delivery driver, leaving him a good tip. They ordered way too much food for just the two of them, but she liked variety and Clarke said she didn’t care what she ordered. 

“This one is my favourite,” Lexa said scooping up some onto her fork and holding it out for Clarke to take.

Lexa watched Clarke take it into her mouth and how the blonde smiled and hummed as she chewed. “This is amazing, what is it?”

“Peanut chicken curry. Shit you’re not allergic to nuts are you,” Lexa said beginning to panic. She should have asked if Clarke was allergic to anything before ordering. Fuck what if she just killed her.

Clarke must have noticed her expression of panic and started to pump out her scent and it started to calm her. “No I am not allergic to nuts. I don’t have any allergies, do you?” Clarke asked her scooping up a bit of pad thai and holding out to Lexa.

Shit she really was an idiot. Did most Thai food have peanuts in it she wondered. She took a bite off of Clarke’s fork before replying, “I am allergic to dust mites. I have a cleaning crew come here once a week to go over every surface. They are very thorough. I also sleep with hypoallergenic pillows because I seem to have an adverse reaction to feather one's. It’s nothing severe it just affects my breathing so I have an inhaler for when it really bothers me. Otherwise I am perfectly healthy,” she said before getting a bite of green curry.

“What about Aden?”

“He has no allergies that we are aware of.”

“That’s good to know. I wouldn’t want to kill him if I made him dinner or took him out anywhere,” Clarke said smiling up at Lexa.

It meant a lot to her that Clarke was so accepting of Aden. It made her feel silly for having such fears about telling her. Now that she has gotten to know the Omega more she has grown to understand that Clarke possibly has the biggest heart of anyone she has ever met. There is nothing she wouldn’t do. Hell she even set aside a signed copy of her new comic for a patient of hers before even realizing it was her son.

“Mom, I’m home,” she heard Aden call from the foyer.

“In the living room,” she called out. Normally she wasn’t one to eat on the couch but she didn’t want to move from beside Clarke. They sat close together and fed each other. Besides Clarke having such an emotional day it was a perfect evening for her, and she couldn’t wait to cuddle up beside her Omega and protect her as she slept.

“Special occasion or something,” Aden asked confused wondering as to why they were eating where they were.

Lexa decided to answer honestly, she didn’t want to hide anything from Aden. She wanted to explain everything she could to him to help him get a better understanding of why she did things. She didn’t want to be like her parents who never bothered to explain their reasonings to her, and pawned her off on her nanny. “Clarke had a bad day at work so we decided to cuddle up together on the couch and order some take out. Are you hungry? If so go grab a fork from the kitchen and you can join us."

After telling Aden Clarke had had a bad day her son put down his school bag and ran over to Clarke to give her a hug. She watched the blonde haired woman hold back her emotions as she hugged him back. “I’m sorry you had a bad day Clarke, maybe we can all cuddle and watch a movie together.”

“I’d love that. How do you feel about disney classics?”

“I vote for the Lion King,” he smiled back at her.

“Deal,” Clarke responded before ruffling his hair.

Aden went to the kitchen to grab himself a fork to help himself to the buffet that she ordered. “Thank you Clarke. You are so good with him. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem Lexa. You have raised such a great little man. I love spending time with the two of you. Now why don’t you go get us some blankets and pillows so we can all really veg out,” Clarke said playfully.

Lexa got some blankets and pillows and eventually they all cuddled together on the large couch. Lexa sat on the end and reclined her seat to put up her legs after clearing the coffee table of food. Clarke rested her head against her with one arm around her waist and the other playing with Adens hair who put his head in her lap. She couldn’t help but wonder if Clarke wanted to have kids of her own. She hoped that she did and she hoped that she would be the sire. Clarke would be a great mother, she just knew it.

Eventually her two blondes fell asleep so she carefully extracted herself and scooped Aden up carrying him to his room, before helping her sleepy son change into pajamas. After that she went to get Clarke from the couch who had her nose buried in the pillow she had been using earlier. The Omega obviously was trying to get her scent from it and she thought it was the cutest thing. 

Carefully she put her arms around the blonde and carried her to her bedroom placing her gingerly on the bed. She wasn’t at that stage where she felt comfortable changing Clarke so she grabbed a pair of her sweats and a t shirt that she could change into and put out a clean toothbrush for her in the ensuite bathroom. 

“Clarke, hey Clarke,” she said softly, gently nudging her shoulder.

“10 more minutes,” the blonde grumbled and she thought it was the sweetest thing.

“Come on and get changed and then you can go back to sleep,” Lexa told her giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Mmmmm comfy,” Clarke said nuzzling up to her pillow. It looked like her side of the bed would be taken over tonight as the Omega seemed to quite enjoy her scent.

“Clarke go get changed and then we can cuddle.”

It took awhile of nudging and prodding but eventually Clarke got up and took the clothes she offered her to change into. While Clarke was getting changed in her washroom she quickly got out of her work clothes, opting for a clean pair of boxers and a gym shirt. Normally she would lock the door and sleep naked as Aden no longer needed to come into her room in the middle of the night. Clarke most likely wouldn’t appreciate the eyeful she would get and the commander certainly was an eyeful. 

When Clarke came back into the room wearing her clothes it did something to her. She loved the sight of Clarke wearing her clothing, Clarke wearing anything that belonged to her. Her possessive Alpha loved the sight and was howling its approval. Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the check and walked into the ensuite to brush her teeth.

The commander was certainly making things difficult. Seeing Clarke in her clothing aroused her more than it should have and she was having a hard time getting her to stand down. She couldn’t take care of the issue with Clarke in the other room. The Omega would certainly smell what she would be doing. She thought of everything that she hated. Spiders, dirty diapers, the smell of her old nannys clothing, squashing a mosquito that had sucked your blood.

Okay that did it for her. Finally the commander had calmed down enough to be less noticeable in her briefs that she wore, so she made her way out to the bedroom. Clarke had already crawled into bed and took her side but she wasn’t about to complain. She got to sleep next to the person she loved. She came up behind Clarke and wrapped her up in her arms and the Omega shuffled back into her until their bodies were flush.

She had to keep thinking about things that would ruin the mood with the way Clarke backed her hips up into her, but she was sure Clarke would understand. She was a doctor after all and had a full grasp of the human anatomy, plus she was drop dead gorgeous. How could Lexa not get hard when she had a beautiful girl in her bed who kept nuzzling into her.

Eventually she fell asleep with Clarke in her arms and when she woke they were in the same position. Except this time the commander was going to wake Clarke up if she didn’t remove herself. She carefully snuck her pillow in between them and the omega turned around to grab the pillow searching for her in her sleep, when she extracted herself. 

Lexa made her way down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for her 2 blondes. She had to go into work today to finish up what she had started last night and Aden had school. She knew that Clarke had the day off so she left her the key that she had made with a note for her and breakfast. She ate quickly with Aden and dropped him off before heading to the office. Clarke had a big weekend ahead of her that her friends had planned and she hoped she would enjoy it. 

\--------------

When Clarke woke up the next morning she realized she was clutching Lexa’s pillow instead of the brunette herself. She breathed in the Alpha’s scent and wished that she was there to snuggle up into. Lexa had been perfect yesterday. Although it did hurt when she rejected her advances, she understood why Lexa stopped her. 

The Alpha was incredible. Most people regardless of their presentation would have been pushing for more, especially when she was willing to give it. Lexa didn’t though. Lexa didn’t want to take advantage of her in such an emotional state and it made her heart flutter thinking about how much the Alpha truly cared about her. Lexa was right she would have regretted it and even though she was hurt at first she appreciated Lexa even more now.

Eventually she stumbled out of bed and found her phone charging on the nightstand. She didn’t remember doing that but Lexa must have done it at some point. She checked the time and it was 9:08am. She had really slept in for once. She rarely slept in this late and she chalked it up to Lexa’s calming scent that lulled her to sleep.

Sadly she didn’t bring a change of clothes with her to Lexa’s apartment. When she came over she originally had no intention of staying over, but once she was in her Alpha’s arms she didn’t want to leave them. Even though Lexa offered her her own bedroom when she moved in she hoped that the Alpha would be okay with them sharing a bed. She had just had the best night's sleep in years and the reason behind that was Lexa.

Changing back into what she wore the night before she made her way downstairs. She could smell breakfast but she didn’t hear anyone. Lexa must have left for work and she knew Aden had school today. It was Friday and she had tonight off and had to go back to work on Sunday, and she knew she would most likely be a little hungover if Raven and Octavia had anything to say about it. It was her bachelorette weekend and in a little over a week she would be married to Lexa Woods. 

There were pancakes sitting on a plate for her with a note.

-Sorry I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so adorable clutching my pillow. I hope the pancakes can make up for me not being there when you woke up. I made a key to the penthouse for you. It’s on the table in the foyer. Lock up when you leave, if you want to leave. You can stay here as long as you like. 8 more days and this place is as good as yours.

Clarke reheated the pancakes that were left for her, and found the syrup on the counter. She slapped on some butter and put on a healthy amount of syrup before digging in. They were delicious. They almost made up for Lexa not being in the bed when she woke up. She wondered how Lexa was faring this morning. She could feel her Alpha’s cock press up against her last night and it certainly wasn’t small.

Just thinking about it made her wet. Lexa was attractive as hell, and took care of her and has never taken advantage of her. She couldn’t wait to get married to her and show her appreciation for the Alpha even if they didn’t go all the way. She wanted to suck Lexa off and have her explode in her mouth from the pleasure she was giving her, and wanted the Alpha to use her long fingers and tongue to bring her to completion.

She was going to have to have a very cold shower when she got home to try to cool herself down. They had both agreed upon waiting until they got married to share their first kiss. Which was very untraditional, seeing that no one was ever really a virgin when they got married, plus they were getting married after a month of getting to know one another. So this would be a major step forward for them. One that she was desperate to take, and one her Omega wanted to push the boundaries of. 

Clarke to Lexa: Thank you very much for breakfast, although I think I would have preferred waking up next to you.

Lexa’s reply was almost instantaneous

Lexa to Clarke: I would have preferred that as well, but duty calls. I hope to wake up next to you in the future.

Clarke to Lexa: Me to. I am just locking up your place now before heading back to mine. I hope you have a good day. Thank you again for last night. I can’t tell you how much it meant to me that you listened and didn’t take advantage of me and my emotional state.

Lexa to Clarke: Our place Clarke. I promise to never take advantage of you in any state that you are in. I have so much respect for you. Anyway I have to go into a meeting, I hope you have a great weekend.

Clarke locked the door to the apartment and caught a cab to take her back to her house that she shared with Raven. Luckily she wasn’t home, so she decided to work on the next installment of her comic book series. Lexa and Aden had inspired her, and she wanted to add them into the graphic novel somehow.

She loved the way Aden gave her a hug last night after Lexa told him that she had a bad day. It was nearly as comforting as the hugs that Lexa gave her. Maybe when she moved into Lexa’s place she could hang out with him more. She knew that Luna took care of him whenever Lexa was at work, but if she was home, then she could easily watch him. He was good company and she wanted to get to know him more. She didn’t want him to think that she was taking away his mother. She wanted him to think of her as a friend. 

Inspiration struck and soon the time was flying by. Clarke had been drawing for hours and before she knew it, it was well past lunch and Raven arrived home. “Honey I’m home, are you ready for a weekend of shenanigans? Hosted by Octavia and yours truly,” Raven asked.

“As long as my liver doesn’t suffer to much then yes,” Clarke sighed putting away her work. She needed to eat something soon before they all started drinking.

“No guarantees Griff. It’s your last weekend of freedom and we plan on making it a good one.”

“You know, I will still have freedom after I am married right?”

“Yes but any fool with eyes can see how in love you two are. So enjoy the free show this weekend because I am certain Lexa wouldn’t like you being so close to another person ever again.”

“What makes you think I want someone all up in my space anyway.”

“Because it's tradition Griff and mama wants to see some action,” Raven said with a wink.

Oh god they were going to get strippers. Lexa would freak out if she found out. She wondered if Lexa was going to have her own bachelorette party of sorts but she knew that that wasn’t the case. Her and Luna were friendly enough but not close enough anymore that Luna would plan something for her last week of freedom. She worried about Lexa and wondered if she would go out and party on her own, but she trusted her. She knew the Alpha hadn’t had anything to drink in a year, and she could feel and smell her arousal the other night so she knew she turned her on. Lexa would probably just end up working all weekend. 

Octavia came over a few hours later and helped her get ready. Not like she needed it but her friends insisted on pampering her this weekend. Tonight they were going to meet all of her friends at the club, and tomorrow they would have hangover brunch, and a BBQ for dinner. Nothing to heavy because they knew that she had to be at work the next day. 

Clarke really didn’t want to go out, she would much rather be snuggled up with Lexa and Aden watching another movie or documentary. Her life had changed so much since meeting Lexa Woods again, and accepting her proposal. She didn’t want to imagine a day without the Alpha and her son. She wanted to be there with them, with her family. 

Her Omega was ready to mate with Lexa and wondered if Lexa considered having anymore children. It was something that she would need to talk to her about, since she was planning on giving herself to the Alpha on her next heat if everything continued to go well. Lexa was already a perfect mother, and she couldn’t help but want her to sire her children. To mate and to claim her, and breed her, her Omega begged.

By the time they were ready to go out, she was already wasted. Her friends had brought her to some club where they all danced together and laughed. They did a few shots before moving on to the next stop of their evening. This one Clarke was not prepared for, but she was too drunk she just followed along. Half naked women and men were all over the place and she tried to train her eyes on the ground.

She excused herself to the washroom and took her purse with her and once she was inside safely and locked the door she pulled out her phone. She smiled when there was a text from Lexa.

Lexa to Clarke: I know your friends have something special planned for you so I get it if you can’t message me, but I hope you are having a fun time.

Clarke to Lexa: iss a but drink

She finished peeing and smiled when her phone chimed.

Lexa to Clarke: Yes you seem a bit drunk. I can only imagine.

Clarke tried to respond but her fingers weren’t working properly so she just dialed her instead.

“Lexxxxaaaa” she slurred when the Alpha answered her phone.

“Clarke, are you alright?”

“No. I don’t feel so gooood. The room is spinning, and people aren’t wearing clothes.”

“Do you need me to come get you?”

“Clarke are you in here?” Bellamy called out. 

“Bell did I walk into the mens washroom?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke. Clarke,” Lexa’s voice echoed from the phone.

“No you didn’t, but you had me worried. You are pretty drunk. Give me that Clarke you know you aren’t supposed to have your phone,” Bellamy said snatching up her phone and effectively ending her call with Lexa. 

Clarke pouted when Bellamy took her phone away and carried her out of the washroom. “We got a surprise for you princess,” he said walking her back to the table.

“Ughhh to drunk Bell. I just want to go home,” Clarke protested.

“I’ll take you home princess don’t you worry.”

“I want Lexaaaa,” Clarke slurred.

She was happy once she got back to the table and it wasn’t just her and Bellamy. He was beginning to make her feel more and more uncomfortable lately. She could finally admit that she loved Lexa, and Bellamy made it very clear his opinions on her Alpha. Lexa wasn’t like what he thought and she could only rack up his hatred of Lexa to jealousy. Something she didn’t see coming because she always thought that they were just friends. 

Eventually the music changed and the strippers around the room began to circle her group until Clarke was plucked out of the centre and brought to sit on a chair on stage. Fuck. None of these men and women were appealing to her at all. No one’s body could compare to Lexa’s, even though she hasn’t seen her without a top on she has felt her abs. She has seen the bulge she sports in her briefs.

The group of men and woman continued to dance around her all taking turns giving her a show. All of them had nice bodies and were in shape and knew how to move well… This just wasn’t her thing. She was getting married in a week from now to her perfect Alpha. Her Omega didn’t like anyone’s scent who came near her, and when it was done she felt like she could finally breathe again.

Heading back to her seat once they escorted her off stage was a bit of a struggle. She was so drunk and her legs felt like jelly. Something shifted in the room though, she could smell it. She breathed in deeply through her nose and knew exactly what that scent was. It was Lexa. Her Alpha had come for her. Her Omega was overjoyed and scanned the room trying to find her. When Clarke spotted Lexa she noticed one of the Omega strippers with large breasts was rubbing her hand up and down Lexa’s bicep. Suddenly she could walk normally again and practically sprinted up to Lexa who she noticed was thankfully ignoring the Omega’s advances.

“Hey! That’s my Alpha!!” Clarke said storming over to the scantily clad Omega and growling at her.

“Hey there. Easy Clarke. I’m yours. I just came here to pick you up. I was worried about you,” Lexa said pulling her into a hug and pumping out her scent. Clarke immediately calmed down and forgot about the rest of the world entirely, breathing in her Alphas comforting scent. 

“I’m drunk.”

“Clearly,” Lexa said letting out a laugh making her Omega playfully growl at her. “How about we get you home.”

“Our home,” Clarke said pulling herself flush against Lexa’s body.

“Yes baby. Our home,” Lexa said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her car. In the safety of the Alphas arms she let herself fall asleep. Lexa was with her. Lexa would take care of her like she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no kiss. I know a lot of you said to wait, and some of you just want them to get it over with. So next chapter.... The wedding. They will share their first kiss and you all might be in for some surprises :)


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have all been waiting for.

Chapter 7

It is the night before the wedding and Clarke is spending the first night this week back at her place. Throughout the rest of the week she has been spending it at Lexa’s. She slowly brought boxes of her stuff over, they had dinner together as a family, and she even helped Aden with his homework. Tonight was the first night she was spending at home and only because of some stupid tradition.

Well the tradition wasn’t really stupid considering she had saved herself for marriage anyway. Tomorrow she would wear her white dress that came in, and she would kiss her Alpha for the first time. She wasn’t planning on giving herself to Lexa until her heat, and her Alpha accepted that decision, but it still didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things. She wanted to see what Lexa could do with those long fingers. Wanted to taste every inch of her body, and find out everything there is to discover.

Their honeymoon was apparently a surprise planned by both of their parents. They had no idea where they were going, but Octavia and Raven knew and had packed a bag for her accordingly. She just hoped it wasn’t just full of lingerie, she wouldn’t put it past Raven to just fill her suitcase with it. Sleep took her as she was thinking of all the possible places that they could be going.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In her dreams Clarke suddenly finds herself on a beach. She is sitting in a chair facing the water with a tropical drink in hand. She closes her eyes and takes a sip. It is not overly sweet and doesn’t have too much alcohol in it and she hums at the taste. 

“I missed that sound,” she hears a familiar voice say.

Clarke snaps her head and looks on in disbelief. For years she used to dream of him and her still alive and well together. Eventually those dreams just stopped. “Finn,” she says unsure of herself. Not knowing if she is seeing things and this will turn into some wicked nightmare.

“It’s me, princess,” he says reaching out a hand and pulling her from her chair to wrap her up in a big hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Clarke said tucking her face into his neck and breathing in his scent. It is still familiar and comforting, but it just smells wrong to her now. 

“I’ve missed you as well, but I wouldn’t have changed a thing. You have made an amazing life for yourself Clarke. I am so proud of you, and the woman you have become.”

“It was hard. So hard at first. I met someone recently. She has helped me a lot.”

“I know,” Finn tells her pulling back and smiling at her. “Let’s take a walk,” he suggests placing his hand on her back and leading her down the beach.

They walked for a while without talking, just listening to the waves crash and enjoying each others company. This was what it was like with Finn. They didn’t have to have conversations whenever they were around each other. They could just be. They could fall into silence and understand each other without needing words. 

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” Clarke says, breaking the silence. She doesn’t feel guilty at all about saying it. In fact she feels happy, excited even. 

“That you are,” Finn says giving her a dazzling smile.

“You’re not mad are you?” Clarke asks him needing to know. She has a feeling she already knows the answer, she just wants to hear him say it. 

“You found your love in this life Clarke. I can’t deny I loved you with everything I had, but we were not each other’s perfect mate. Lexa is the one you have been searching for Clarke. The one you have held out hope for. I am glad you have finally let your heart move on, especially to someone so deserving of your love.” 

“Thank you Finn. Are you. Are you happy?” she asks needing to know.

“Death isn’t the end Clarke,” Finn smirks and that is when she notices another woman approaching them. One with tan skin, hazel eyes and curly hair. Her facial features look familiar she just doesn’t know where to place them. 

Finn takes a step towards her and kisses her on the lips before leading her over to her. Clarke isn’t jealous. She is happy that Finn has found someone, and hopes that she makes him just as happy as Lexa makes her. “Hi,” the woman says sticking out her hand in greeting. 

“Hey, I’m Clarke,” she says shaking her hand.

“I know. I know all about you Clarke.” Clarke scrunches her face up in confusion. Finn must have told her about her, but the way she is saying it Clarke feels as if she can peer into her very soul. 

“Don’t be scared,” the woman runs her hand up and down her arm assuringly, and she immediately calms her train of thought. 

“Who, who are you?”

“You already know who I am Clarke. You just won’t meet me again until your time has come, and that won’t be for many years. You and Lexa will have a lifetime together, you will have many happy moments. Treasure them because they will be what gets you through the bad times.”

“What’s going to happen?” Clarke asks looking between the two of them.

“We have already said too much Clarke. We have to go,” Finn says giving her a hug before walking away. Clarke watches as his footsteps start to disappear in the sand, and Finn is gone just as quickly as he came. 

“Thank you for taking care of my son, and being his other mother,” the woman says before disappearing. Before Clarke even has a chance to question what it could mean she is woken out of her slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

She shakes her head trying to rid herself of that weird dream. It felt so real. She hadn’t dreamed of Finn in years, especially after meeting Lexa. She also had no clue who that woman was, that he was with. But she was happy that he had found someone, even if it was just a dream. 

Why does she have to be up so early. It’s her wedding day couldn’t she have just slept in. She could really careless about her hair and makeup. She would go to city hall and marry Lexa Woods dressed in a garbage bag. This was all part of the contract though. They both had to play the part, even though Clarke knew her Alpha felt the same way she did. It was time to smooze the big wigs. 

Octavia and Raven came in a few minutes later to wake her up and drag her out of bed. As soon as she was out of the bed she realized that it was going to be the last time she would ever sleep in it again. She would be safely snuggled up against her Alpha in her large comfy bed, that smelled just like her. Just like perfection. 

Raven and Octavia along with her mother got her ready. Octavia did her hair, while Raven did her makeup. Her mother hovered over her not quite sure what to do. She hasn’t really had a good opportunity to talk to her parents. She has been so caught up in everything Lexa and work related that she didn’t even bother to help ease the guilt her parents must be feeling. That was etched all over her mother’s face while she was getting ready.

“Octavia, Raven, can you give us a minute and tell my dad we are ready for him,” Clarke said after everyone's final approval of her look. She was in a custom made Vera Wang dress and she knew Lexa most likely had her made a custom tailored tuxedo for her. The girls each wore navy blue knee length dresses that worked out well with the colour scheme her and Lexa both agreed upon.

“You sure you want to do this Clarke? I know your father and I sprung this upon you, and if its something you aren’t ready for then we can call this off. We can reimburse the Woods for their share of the wedding,” her mother told her with tears in her eyes.

She was glad she was wearing waterproof mascara because she was sure at some point tonight she would be crying, but now wasn’t it. Now she was happy to tell her parents she was marrying someone like Lexa. How happy she is going to be once she is finally able to call Lexa Woods her wife. “Let’s just wait until dad gets here,” Clarke said wrapping her mother up in a hug.

They didn’t have to wait long until there was a knock at the door and her father peered his head into the room. “You called for me kiddo?”

“Yes, come in.” Clarke said.

Once both of her parents were in front of her she spoke. She didn’t want them to feel guilty about what was going to happen. What they originally manipulated her into doing by placing guilt upon her. The worry of what would happen to her when she was gone, and her research which is important to her. She should have told them soon, she could see the guilt in both of their eyes.

“I just want to say at first this wasn’t what I wanted. After you all left the room I talked to Lexa briefly and my inner Omega loved the smell of her Alpha. After that, well I haven’t really seen the two of you. I began to spend more and more time with Lexa and this week alone we have spent every night together. She hasn’t pushed me or forced me into doing anything. We haven’t even kissed yet. Lexa wanted to wait until today. She said she wanted to take things slow for me, and has taken good care of me already. I… I know my Omega loves her Alpha and I just want you guys to know I think I love her as well. I don’t want either of you to feel guilty about what is going to happen today. I want to marry Lexa Woods, and I think eventually I will want to create a mating bond with her.”

“Oh my god honey that’s great,” her mother gushed.

“Are you sure Clarke? I just want you to be happy. You’re my little girl,” Jake said and pulled both her and her mother into a hug.

“I have never been more sure of something in my whole life. This just feels so right, more so than with Finn and I never thought I would be able to feel like that again.”

“Okay. Let’s get you out there then. Don’t want to keep your Alpha waiting any longer,” Jake said pressing a kiss to her forehead as Abby excused herself from the room.

As her father walked her down the aisle she only had eyes for Lexa. Lexa looked amazing in her charcoal grey suit with navy blue edging around the lapels to match her bridesmaids. Her hair was intricately braided and flowed down her back. She wore a black button up and had on a navy blue tie. Aden and Luna were dressed much the same except they had on skinny navy blue ties instead of a bowtie. 

When Lexa received her from her father she bowed to him in respect and then kissed her hand. The priest they got ranted on about love. It wasn’t like he could tell a story of them falling in love over the years and getting to know one another. Eventually after it seemed like hours of being lost in a forest of green it seemed like it was almost time to say their I do’s. 

“Does anyone object to this union?” the man conducting the ceremony asked the crowd.

Both of them broke their eye contact upon hearing someone say “I do.” Turning to see who in the crowd of their friends and colleagues objected to find a swaying Bellamy Blake making his way towards them. Fuck. She wanted to run over there and kill Bellamy in that moment. Her Omega demanding blood for being stopped from getting what she truly wants, by a weaker Alpha.

She could hear a grumble deep in Lexa’s throat and she knew that her Alpha felt the same way. If she didn’t stop Lexa though she was sure her wedding would turn into a blood bath and fast. Clarke placed a palm on Lexa’s chest and pumped out soothing pheromones to try to calm her future mate. Her almost wife if her jackass of a friend kept his mouth shut for once in his life. 

“Bellamy, leave. You are drunk and you don’t seem to understand that I want to marry Lexa,” Clarke seethed glaring daggers into her shaggy haired friend.

“No. Not without you. You don’t want to marry her Clarke. You don’t love her. She won’t take care of you like I would,” Bellamy says taking a step forward reaching for her hand which was firmly placed on Lexa’s chest trying to hold the Alpha back.

As soon as Bellamy touched her it was like something in Lexa snapped. She was no longer able to placate her with her scent and her hands lightly pushing her back urging her not to get involved. It was too late though. Lexa had just kicked Bellamy hard in the chest forcing him back 5 feet making him fall off the raised altar on which they were standing. 

“Does anyone else have any more objections,” Lexa asked glaring at the crowd. Clarke could feel the power radiating off of her Alpha and she just wanted to jump her bones already. Fuck Lexa was hot when she got protective of her. 

Clarke looked back at the man conducting their ceremony and urged him forward. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she was so excited to kiss Lexa and have her be her wife. Her skin was practically crawling and her Omega was howling to be let out and claim the Alpha’s lips. The man cleared his throat before moving them on to their vows.

“Clarke, I think I loved you since the minute I first saw you. You took my breath away, and now being around you I feel like I am finally breathing. Finally living. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me, and even when you don’t. You complete me Clarke Griffin, and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together making you happy.” Clarke could hear the sincerity in Lexa’s voice and see the emotion in her eyes. Green orbs glistened with unshed tears and she truly felt loved by this Alpha.

“Lexa, I didn’t quite know how to respond to your proposal at first, now I have never been more certain of anything. Every day I spend with you is a new discovery, a new adventure, and I want to experience it all with you. I love you Lexa Woods, and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us,” Clarke said through tears herself.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the man finally spoke the words Clarke had been waiting to hear. She had been waiting to kiss Lexa for so long and now she finally could. Lexa cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears she had been shedding as she did the same to her Alpha. Clarke wrapped a hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in so their lips could touch for the first time.

As soon as Clarke’s lips touched Lexa’s a jolt of electricity shot through her body. The feeling only intensified the heat she was feeling start to coil earlier. They moved together pulling at each others body until they were flush together. Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa’s hardness up against her leg. 

The crowd of guests cheered and clapped for them and when the need to breathe became too much they pulled away. Clarke opened her eyes to look into green ones, but the green was barely there. Lexa’s eyes were mostly black with a sliver of green left, and they were glowing.

Fuck. She should have noticed the signs sooner. How her wolf called to Lexa’s upon barely knowing her. Her inner Omega almost instantly claiming the Alpha as her mate. The way her body itched in excitement the closer they got to sharing their first kiss. The way her body heated up earlier and skin itched, she was going into heat, and she could feel Lexa’s erection still hard against her. There was no denying it they were true mates, and now everyone in attendance knew as well.

\--------------------

Lexa’s body thrummed in excitement, she had barely slept the night before and was itching to see Clarke. She knew she would look beautiful no matter what. She would happily marry Clarke even if she was wearing a garbage bag. Her Alpha had chosen its Omega and it had long ago. No one ever completely consumed her the way Clarke did.

The way just one look at the blonde had sent Lexa’s Alpha on a determined mission to try to gain her attention. A failed one at that, but now everything was falling into place. After thinking she had blown her only chance with Clarke, luck was finally on her side and soon she would be calling her her wife. 

Aden and Luna drove with her over to the church the wedding planner had picked out. The plan was for Luna to stay with Aden while she whisked Clarke away to wherever their parents had decided for them to go. If she was lucky she would do more than just kiss Clarke. She would pleasure Clarke until her body couldn’t take anymore and demanded her to stop.

She held her breath as Clarke walked down the aisle and to the altar. When she touched her hand it was a sudden connection and a feeling of coming home. Alpha and Omega finally connected once again and she couldn’t be happier. She was about to confess her love for Clarke in front of a group of their family and peers, and she would then get to call the Omega her wife. Hers.

That was until Bellamy Blake opened his big fat mouth. She didn’t like him the first time they met, and she certainly didn’t like him now. Now that he was trying to take Clarke from her, trying to steal her Omega. Lexa let out a low rumbling growl when he went to touch Clarke and she saw red. She had the Blake boy on his ass once more, and stared menacingly at the crowd when she asked if anyone else had any objections.

She was happy when Clarke got everything moving forward, her attention once back on her blue eyed beauty. When it was her turn to speak she spoke from the heart. Pouring all the emotions she had into her words hoping to convey to the Omega how much she means to her. When Clarke said her vows there were no stopping her tears, and she didn’t bother wiping them away. Clarke wanted to see all of her, and she wasn’t going to hide.

As soon as he said they could kiss she was wiping away Clarke’s tears as the Omega brushed away hers. She felt Clarke’s hands snake at her neck and she moved forward brushing her lips against Clarke’s. It felt like a force was running through her. Her body pressed up against the Omega’s. Clarke’s body was radiating heat, and her body was naturally answering her call. Her length instantly hardened the minute their lips touched.

Lexa wanted to taste Clarke more, and whined when the Omega pulled away panting trying to catch her breath. Clarke’s eyes were black and glowing and their was a sheen of sweat on her skin. Suddenly realization dawned on Lexa, and she was happy that they decided to wait to kiss. Now she wished they had only waited longer if only to keep her Omega happy. She wasn’t sure if Clarke was quite ready for what all this meant.

“We have to get out of here,” Lexa said lifting Clarke up bridal style and using her to cover her erection from the crowd of onlookers.

Lexa didn’t miss the shocked expressions on her parents' faces and Clarke’s. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Her Alpha was never satisfied with any of the woman she had been with before. With Clarke though, her Alpha felt at home, and even completely satisfied without filling the needs of sexual desire. Clarke started to kiss up and down her neck and she groaned almost dropping Clarke with the sudden need to rut.

“Ryder get us home now,” Lexa demanded to her driver who immediately opened the door to the limo for them upon seeing Lexa burst out of the church with Clarke in her arms.

“Mmmmm home,” Clarke purred as Lexa sat down beside her in the seat.

Lexa turned and pulled Clarke into a searing kiss. She moved her tongue against the bottom of Clarke’s lip begging for entrance. She couldn’t control her hips bucking movements. She was going into rut, responding to the needs of her Omega. She pulled back only to kiss along Clarke’s neck. She could feel her pulse quicken as she licked and nipped the area she would soon bite. “Mine,” Lexa growled in between kisses.

“Yours,” Clarke responded rather breathlessly.

Clarke moved to straddle her waist and she gladly held onto the Omega’s hips. Soon enough they were both grinding into one another. “I love you so much Clarke,” Lexa said pulling back to look Clarke in the eyes. She wanted to check in and see how Clarke was handling this. She knew her Omega understood what was happening between them, she just wanted to make sure everything was okay. She wanted Clarke’s first time to be special, but she knew both of their primal needs would take over soon.

“I love you Lexa. Please take me. Make me your mate. Knot me, and fill me with your seed until I am good and breed,” Clarke pleaded. She wasn’t going to deny Clarke. She physically couldn’t, her Omega was asking to be claimed and bred, and she would do anything she asked. Clarke looked at her and nodded. It was like her wife knew if she was asking if this is truly what she wanted. “I want this Lexa, just as much as my Omega does. Please Alpha. I feel so empty.”

Lexa moved back to kissing Clarke and let her hands grasp at Clarke’s ample chest. The Omega moaned and began to grind harder into her. She wasn’t sure if her crotch was drenched in her or Clarke’s juices but she could care less. Clarke was moving against her and driving her crazy with need and lust.

Lexa moved to undo her trousers trying to get her cock free of its restraining confines before she exploded. Clarke batted her hands away and scooted back off of her lap and onto the floor of the limo. Delicate hands worked to undo her belt and then teasingly pull down her zipper. She lifted up a bit and Clarke pulled both her pants and briefs down, and she was finally free. 

“Mmmm,” Clarke said licking her lips, “I have been wondering what you looked like for awhile now. Ever since the first time I slept over, I have imagined this in my head.” Clarke kept her eyes on her as she licked up and down her shaft. She wanted to throw her head back and close her eyes but she couldn’t look away. Clarke was licking her up and down and using her other hand to cup her balls.

“Shit,” Lexa said gripping the seat as Clarke took her cock into her mouth. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Clarke was taking more of her in and moaning sending little vibrations through her cock and she could feel her knot start to form. “So good. Fuck Clarke,” She said taking a hand and placing it on Clarke’s head.

Lexa wasn’t sure how Clarke would react to that, but she was used to being a dominant in bed. The commander was really good at doing its job, and Clarke was servicing her so well. She started to grip Clarke’s hair more firmly in her hand and Clarke started to moan more. Taking her faster and sucking her in desperation. “That’s it. So fucking good,” Lexa encouraged Clarke’s movements.

“O god yes, just like that,” she said as Clarke bottomed out taking all 8 inches into her mouth and started to swallow. Lexa used both hands to grab Clarke and with a nod from the blonde she started to fuck her face. Her dick sliding in and out of Clarke’s hot mouth and pushing down her throat. “Clarke, I’m about to cum,” Lexa grunted out in warning. The Omega sucked her with fervor and didn’t stop until all the cum was milked out of her. She was surprised when Clarke opened her mouth showing her her cum before swallowing it down and giving a downright filthy moan afterwards.

“You taste better than I imagined,” Clarke said giving her a smirk.

“I think it’s my turn to have a taste,” Lexa said kissing her before lifting her and tossing her against the seat reversing their positions.

Lexa pulled up the dress and pulled off Clarke’s soaked panties. They were ruined, and Lexa had no plans to throw away such a souvenir. She tucked them into the pocket of her coat before throwing it onto the bench seat beside Clarke, who looked at her with lust filled eyes.

She didn’t want to waste anytime and by the look of Clarke’s soaked sex, the Omega didn’t want to wait. Lexa lapped at Clarke’s juices and moaned when she got a taste. Clarke tasted like fresh strawberries and she was hungry for more. She licked her way up after cleaning up some of Clarke’s slick until she found the little bundle of nerves.

Clarke’s bud was aching for attention and Lexa sucked it into her mouth causing Clarke to throw her head back and clutch desperately to her braided hair. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke screamed out as she continued her assault. She rotated between sucking and flicking her tongue over it, and long broad licks. All of which were driving the Omega crazy. Clarke’s hips were bucking into her with wild abandon and Lexa had to grip her hips firmly to try to hold her in place.

“Don’t stop,” Clarke demanded of her and she continued to suck and flick until Clarke was screaming her name. As much as the limo was soundproofed she was sure Ryder knew exactly what they were doing back here. “More, Lexa. I need more,” Clarke demanded.

Lexa could feel the heat radiated off of Clarke’s body. A simple clitoral orgasm wasn’t going to cut it. Her Omega needed to be penetrated. She needed to be knotted to make her burning heat go away, if only for a few hours. Lexa needed to ease her body into it though. Clarke was wet and she knew she must be aching for more. She was excited to be the first one to enter Clarke. She wished that Clarke could have been her first as well, but she could put her experience to good use.

Sucking Clarke’s clit back into her mouth she moved and hand and experimentally started to probe Clarke’s entrance with a finger. The Omega bucked into it taking more and more inside her silken heat. Lexa moved slow not wanting to hurt Clarke, but it appeared her Omega wanted it fast. Clarke started to grind frantically like before, “more Lexa. I need more.”

Lexa inserted another finger and smirked when she saw Clarke’s head thrown back in ecstasy as she entered her. She angled her fingers up pressing against Clarke’s front wall as she sucked on her clit. “Oh my god,” Clarke said screaming out as she orgasmed. Lexa could feel her walls contract around her fingers and her cock twitched in jealousy. 

She worked the blonde down helping her ride out the orgasm before trying to pull out another. “Lexa I need you inside. Please. It hurts so much. I need your knot,” her Omega cried once she finally came down from her high. 

Lexa could feel her call and the need. Her Omega was a writhing mess in need of an Alpha to take her full submission and make her cum. Lexa sat back down beside Clarke and Clarke raised her dress and straddled her once more. Lexa lined up at her entrance feeling Clarke’s slick start to run down her cock, and she used her hand to coat it and get it ready.

Clarke locked eyes with her as she sunk down slowly taking her in. Clarke gasped at the size of the intrusion and Lexa was quick to swallow it with a kiss and used a thumb to toy with Clarke’s clit. Lexa was only in about 4 inches when she met resistance. She looked up to check on Clarke and the Omega nodded at her so she pulled her down more on her length pushing through and taking Clarke’s virginity.

“Hmphh,” Clarke winced when Lexa pushed through.

“It’s alright, Clarke. I’ll take care of you,” Lexa said kissing and sucking at Clarke’s pulse point while she let her wife adjust to her size. She continued to rub at Clarke’s clit and began to increase the pressure as Clarke started to move. “Fuck, you are so tight. So perfect. It is like your pussy was made for my cock,” Lexa groaned as Clarke started to move.

She wanted to rut into her mate and push her over the edge as quickly as possible and do it all over again. Clarke deserved better though which is why she chose this position. She wanted her Omega to feel as comfortable as possible, and in control to save her from pushing in and hurting her. 

Clarke was slowly sinking down to her base with every move of her hips. It took everything in her not to impale her Omega on her growing knot. She wanted to complete their bond, to bite into Clarke’s perfectly pale neck and place her mark there for all to see. Instead she used her free hand to unzip the back of Clarke’s dress so all of it pooled at her waist. Clarke’s nipples were already formed into hard peaks and she latched on suckling at one and giving it the same treatment she gave the Omega’s clit earlier. “Fuck Lexa,” Clarke moaned speeding up her movements.

Lexa switched breasts and put more pressure on her Omega’s clit. She could feel Clarke’s walls start to flutter. Her wife was finally accepting the intrusion and getting lost in the pleasure she was providing her. “Lexaaa,” Clarke screamed out as she came. Her walls spasming and rippling pulling Lexa further into her depths.

“More. I still need more,” Clarke said practically sobbing. Part in pleasure and part in need. She needed to give Clarke what she wanted. What she so kindly demanded from her earlier. Lexa held onto Clarke’s hips and started to thrust up grinding her knot into Clarke’s tight entrance. She started to rub Clarke’s clit again trying to ease the pain she would feel from her knot stretching her open.

“That’s it Clarke. Open up for me Omega. Take my knot,” Lexa husked in her ear before trailing down Clarke’s neck until she got to her pulse point. She started to nip and bite at it, and Clarke started to release more slick coating her knot in her juices. With one final thrust she slipped in sealing them together.

Lexa bit through skin staking her claim on the Omega as soon as her knot was fully sealed. She released rope after rope of cum straight into Clarke’s womb bloating her belly with the sheer amount. Clarke was still contracting around her panting in between her teeth which were digging deep into her neck. 

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa said pulling back from Clarke’s neck to lick it and seal her puncture marks. She was so tired and spent from holding herself back. Now that she had fully claimed and mated with Clarke she wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into her mate and fall asleep. “You are so perfect,” she whispered into Clarke’s ear as she ran her hands up and down Clarke’s bareback.

“Mmmm. Sleepy,” Clarke said when she pulled back to lick her mark closed. 

“Get some sleep. I will take care of you,” Lexa promised holding her Omega close to her chest. She wasn’t sure where Ryder was taking them as the car was still moving, but she hoped that she could spend a few more minutes with Clarke like this. It would take awhile for her knot to deflate so she at least had Clarke safely tucked in her arms until then. She breathed in their combined scent and rested her head on top of Clarke’s and shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do the true mates twist ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut with some minor communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you want to avoid the sex. Or read if you enjoy that kind of thing ;)

Chapter 8

A knock on the window woke Lexa up from her slumber. The car had stopped moving and her mate was slowly waking up as well. Her mate. That felt amazing to say. Clarke was her mate. Clarke was also a Woods. She was hers to take care of. Hers to cherish and love, and right now she had to take care of Clarke. She carefully pulled Clarke’s dress back up her body and zipped it back up.

“Clarke,” she said nuzzling into her Omega. 

“I don’t want to move. You are so comfy Lex.”

Lexa made sure that Clarke’s breasts were safely tucked into her dress before easily lifted her Omega off of her. Clarke whined and protested as Lexa slipped out of her, and soon her crotch was flooded from their mating. She carefully placed Clarke beside her once her seed ceased to flow from Clarke’s centre.

She grabbed her boxers from the seat and carefully wiped herself up as best as possible. She had to remove her shirt which was also soaked and she was sure parts of Clarke’s dress was drenched in her cum. She wondered where they were and and hoped that Ryder used some discretion. Lexa was sure he knew what was going on in the back of the vehicle, and she hoped that he parked close to where they were staying.

She had to pull away from Clarke to put on her pants and once they were on she put on her jacket to cover up her chest. Once they got inside she would run a bath for her mate and she would get them both changed. Lexa opened the door and looked out at her surroundings. They were in the woods and the stars shone brightly above them, Lexa saw a cottage ahead and noticed their luggage at the door.

Ryder must have left their stuff there, not wanting to face the couple while they were newly mated. Lexa opened the back door and helped Clarke out, before sweeping her back up into her arms and carrying her towards the cabin. “I like it when you carry me around Alpha,” Clarke said nuzzling into her neck.

“Well you better get used to it then, because I love having you in my arms,” Lexa confessed leaving a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. Lexa opened the door to the cabin and was thankful that a light was left on for them. She walked Clarke through the living room and where she thought the master bedroom was.

Lexa carried her mate up the stairs to a loft style bedroom. Before the doors to the bedroom were walls lined with books and 2 plush chairs overlooking a window which she was sure had a view. She opened the door and gently sat Clarke down on the bed. “Wait here. I am just going to run us a bath,” Lexa said practically tripping over her on feet rushing to get a bath ready for her mate. To take care of her Omega.

The tub was a large jacuzzi and there was a shower over in the corner with a large bench seat. Everything looked to be brand new but it still hady a cozy warm look with all the interior design. She started the water and looked around for some bath salts and oils to help soothe her mate. Once the water was at the perfect temperature she left to go back out to the main bedroom.

What she saw broke her heart. Clarke was in tears and she rushed over to her to find out what was wrong, “Clarke. Clarke. Speak to me. What’s going on,” Lexa cooed rubbing her hands up and down her mates back.

“It hurts Lexa. It hurts so much. My heats have never been this painful.”

“Come on. Let me help you out of your dress and we can get in the bath. That will help.”

Clarke nodded her consent and Lexa went to work undoing Clarke’s dress once more and taking it off of her person. Her Omega stood up and the dress pooled at the floor and Clarke was left standing naked in front of her. “Wow you are so beautiful. I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Lexa said tears forming in her eyes. Clarke was all she ever wanted. All she dreamed about and now she was finally hers.

She felt Clarke kiss away her tears as she started to unbutton her suit jacket. Next she felt Clarke’s hands undo her pants and she stepped out of them, and finally opened her eyes to see blue orbs shimmering with tears like her own. “I love you Lexa, maybe we are both the lucky ones,” Clarke said pulling her body flush with hers and kissing her with such passion.

Lexa held a hand around the back of her neck and another on her lower back keeping their bodies pressed incredibly close. When Clarke let out a needy whine she firmly grabbed Clarke’s ass lifting her up off the ground. Her Omega wrapped her legs around her and she carried her into the washroom and stepped into the filling tub. Lexa had no intention of letting go of Clarke and she squatted down using her strength to balance Clarke with one arm while she used the other to help lower herself completely in the tub.

“Fuck you are so hot when you do that,” Clarke said scratching at her back as she probbed into her mouth with her tongue. Lexa could feel the heat pooling from Clarke coating her cock as the Omega ground against it. 

“Rrrr, I love when you get a little rough like that,” she said nipping at the mating mark on Clarke’s neck.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Just do what feels right. I love you Clarke and I want you to feel comfortable around me. If you just want to be like this during our heat and rut then that is fine by me. I will respect your wishes. I just want to support you, and I want you to enjoy yourself sexually.”

“You know what I enjoy Alpha,” Clarke said seductively grabbing her cock and slamming herself down on it.

“Shit Clarke,” Lexa groaned squeezing the Omega’s hips hard to stop herself from thrusting up.

“I enjoy you inside of me. Filling me up, making me cum,” Clarke said riding her faster.

Lexa let herself enjoy the feeling of Clarke surrounding her member, taking her pleasure from her. Once Clarke had fully seated herself on her cock she let her hands wander not worrying about hurting her mate as she started to thrust in time with her. She watched mesmerized as Clarke’s breasts bounced in front of her in time with her thrusts as she rubbed her clit.

Her Omega must have noticed her staring because she started to put on a show. Clarke started to moan loader as she grabbed her breasts and started to tweak her nipples as she rode her cock. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa grunted trying to remain in control. Trying to keep her Alpha at bay to let her mate enjoy herself. She didn’t want to rut into her like a young pup. Clarke deserved a loving experience, especially after where they just had their first time.

“You feel so good Alpha. You fill me so well. I want to feel all of you,” Clarke said grinding down on her knot. 

“Take it then. Take what you want from me Clarke. It is yours. I am yours,” Lexa said running her hands up and down her Omega’s back.

“Mine,” Clarke said biting Lexa’s neck and then sinking down taking her knot as she started to cum.

“Fuck. God. Clarke,” Lexa said her hips jerking up as her Omega started to milk her cock causing a flood of her cum to shoot up into the Omega’s womb.

“Mmmm,” Clarke said wiggling slightly as her belly started to swell with Lexa’s seed.

“Does that feel good Omega? Is that what you wanted?” Lexa asked growling, she was losing herself to her rut. She gripped onto Clarke who had released her neck and was licking at the wound she had reopened.

“So good. So full,” Clarke moaned.

“I’m going to keep filling you,” Lexa grunting holding a hand to Clarke’s waist as another started to rub her clit.

“Fuck, Oh my god. Don’t stop,” Clarke cried starting to rock her hips against her once more.

Lexa could feel her build up. She could feel the Omega’s body starting to quake and shudder against hers as she kept pumping into her as much as he knot would allow. She was still spilling into her but she could feel herself about to cum again. Clarke was having what felt like endless orgasms on top of her as she rubbed her clit frantically never ceasing her rhythm. 

“Do you want more Clarke? Do you want all of my cum?” Lexa husked biting at her Omega’s neck.

“Please Alpha. Please fill me with all your cum. Fill me and breed me. I am yours,” Clarke cried out cumming again on her cock screaming her pleasure.

“Mine,” Lexa said biting down hard. Clarke’s walls gripped her so hard she swear she died and went to heaven as she came heavier than before filling her mate. Clarke was so swollen with her cum she felt like she would be pushed out of her mate’s hot pussy. She could feel some trickle around her knot and she was sure that Clarke would be carrying a litter if they carried on like this.

With her Omega completely sated and purring against her chest Lexa let herself relax against the tub. She started to massage her Omega’s back and legs knowing they would start to cramp in this position. Neither of them were in any shape to move though. Lexa reached for the knobs and added more hot water to the cooling bath water. After stopping the water she let her head fall back against the headrest of the tub and joined her purring mate. Their chests vibrating as one against one another.

\------------------------

“Lexa,” Clarke called waking out of her daze. The water was now room temperature and she realized she must have fallen asleep on top of her Alpha after they were satisfied. Lexa was nothing but a remarkable lover. Her Omega felt completely sated and she had to admit during the act she relinquished control to her inner Omega and her body had loved the experience. 

She had loved it when Lexa talked dirty to her and when she rammed into her. A part of her wanted to know what it would feel like to have the Alpha lose control completely and rut into her. She knew that Lexa was holding back. She could feel it in her movements and the way she held her down sometimes. Clarke would find out eventually what it would be like soon enough. She knew Lexa was taking things ‘slow’ for them by letting her set the pace most of the time, but she wanted to feel Lexa on top of her. Lexa pinning her down and using her for her pleasure.

God her Omega was a dirty little slut for her Alpha. The things that they said to each other since they first kiss, she never imagined she would utter. Now she wanted nothing more than to keep on screaming them. To have Lexa filling her and her coming around her knot. To have her seed spill deep inside of her womb and take root. 

Clarke looked down at her stomach and realized how full it looked. She looked like she had been to an all you can eat buffet and cleaned them out of everything. She couldn’t help but place a hand over her stomach and wonder if they would be blessed with a life growing inside of her. She felt a hand cover her own and looked into green eyes.

“Is umm. I, uhh. I know we talked about having kids in the future,” Lexa stuttered. Clarke shut Lexa up with a kiss. Her Alpha looked too cute, trying to form the right words.

“Like I said in the car. I want this Lexa. I want you. It’s much earlier than I had planned in my mind, but ever since meeting you I believe that some things are left up to fate. You are my true mate,” Clarke said grabbing the sides of Lexa’s face. “I was ready to give myself to you during my next heat. That came earlier than planned, so I don’t see why we can’t push some things ahead. We will figure this out as long as we have each other,” Clarke said kissing her once more and getting lost in the taste of Lexa’s lips.

Everything Lexa was amazing. From her scent, to the taste of her on her lips and in her mouth. Lexa was perfect. Lexa was her true mate and she never thought she could be happier. A few months ago she never thought she would be happy in her life again. She was just surviving living day to day for everyone else but herself.

She never thought that an arranged marriage would change the course of her life. That she would fall in love with someone she once though despicable. Now she couldn’t imagine a day without the Alpha. Without this happy feeling in her chest that had been vacant for years. Lexa was fulfilling all of her needs, and she felt like she was living in a dream state. She knew that her heat amplified her feelings, and especially her sexual desires, but Lexa was her true mate. This was right. She belonged with Lexa. She belonged to Lexa, and Lexa to her.

“Our souls are aligned Clarke. We were destined for one another and I would like to see where this takes us,” Lexa spoke up rubbing her hand in circles along Clarke’s bloated belly.

“Ugh you are so not what everyone thinks of you. You are just a big gay pup,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa playfully growled at her.

“Your big gay Alpha,” Lexa said puffing out her chest.

“Alright,” Clarke said rolling her eyes. “My big gay Alpha,” Clarke said conceding and pulling Lexa in to kiss her soft lips once more. “Now help me up. My legs feel like jelly and I don’t think I can walk.”

When Lexa lifted her off of her and her cock slipped out she whined at the loss of contact, and winced slightly at the pain she wasn’t yet used to. Her Alpha whined low in her chest when she was standing up. Clarke could feel the flow of of their combined juices leaking out of her and it slightly burned and soothed her stretched out walls at the same time. “I’m sure if your seed hasn’t taken already it surely will sometime this week,” Clarke said rubbing her hand up and down Lexa’s chest as the Alpha held her upright.

She smiled brightly at the Alpha. She wanted nothing more than to carry Lexa’s child. They would figure something out. They would need to get a bigger place, maybe a house with a yard. Clarke wanted to be worried about it, but a part of her brain just told her not to. Everything in her life so far she worked hard for, and everything fell into place, so she didn’t know how this would be any different.

In a few months from now she would take a step back from performing long surgeries. She could still consult but she could also focus more on her research. Then eventually she would have to stop doing that and she could work more on her comic series at home. She could spend more time with Aden and ask about his input. She was certain the woman in her dream was his mother. She didn’t know what she looked like exactly but it made sense to her, and she knew that she was right.

“I’m sorry our first time was in the back of a limo,” Lexa said as she spooned her from behind. It took about 3 minutes for Lexa’s cum to flow out of her, then the Alpha used a warm cloth to wipe her down there before cleaning her cock with it and throwing it to the side. Her Alpha then used a soft towel to dry her off before drying herself, then Lexa carried her into the bedroom and laid down behind her. 

That made her let out a laugh. Of course it didn’t dawn on her until now that she lost her virginity in the back of a limo, like a cliche teenager after prom. Probably life’s karma for saving herself for so long only to find her true mate and not be able to control her urges. Her Alpha started to whine and nudge her with her nose behind her so she turned around so she could face her.

Blue met green and that was all that mattered. Her and Lexa. Not anything else. “Lexa I saved myself for years. I realize now that I must have been saving myself for you. I don’t care where we did it, all I cared about was that it was with you. You of all people are my true mate. I wanted to kiss you sooner, but I think if we did we might have ended up in a more awkward situation. The graveyard, Octavia’s, your place, the hospital. All of those places we would have suffered the same consequences. We would have went into heat/rut and I wasn’t ready then. I wasn’t completely ready to give myself to you until a few days from now. I don’t think I would have handled our mating well if it happened sooner. So Lexa I don’t care that my first time was in a limo. I wouldn’t have cared if you took me into the back of the church somewhere. What matters is us. Here right now. There isn’t such a thing as a perfect world. We both learned that years ago. You perfect me though Lexa. You make everything perfect,” Clarke said kissing Lexa softly.

“You perfect me to Clarke,” Lexa said kissing her back with ferocity. 

Her stomach started to cramp and she could feel the emptiness start to seep in that only Lexa could feel. She was practically boneless though. She knew that Lexa kept her on top of her each time they made love because she was worried about losing control, but now she had no control over her legs. She couldn’t even imagine getting on her knees right now without collapsing. Her legs felt like jelly and she needed her Alpha back inside of her.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned into the kiss.

“What do you need Clarke?” Her Alpha asked her trailing kisses along her jaw.

“I need you to fuck me. I need you to unleash your Alpha onto me,” Clarke begged canting her hips into Lexa’s. She held onto her Alpha’s hip and turned onto her back pulling Lexa on top of her.

“What if I hurt you?”

God Lexa was so sweet. She knew her biology though. She knew her body and the only reason it was only slightly sore right now was because she felt empty. In a week from now she would be feeling the full extent of their mating, but right now she craved that stretch. She needed to be completely filled and fucked until her heat was satisfied. She wondered if all her heats would be like this from now on. She had never experienced one so intense, and she wondered if with Lexa things would always be this intense. 

She was burning with desire and she needed Lexa to extinguish it right now. “You won’t. Now fuck me pup,” Clarke said nipping at her ear knowing her words would have an affect on Lexa, just like they did when they were together in the tub.

“I’m no pup,” Lexa growled pinning her hands above her head and Clarke felt a fresh wave of slick leak from her entrance. She rolled her hips up trying to get the friction she so desperately craved, and she started to whine when she didn’t get it. “I’m in charge here Omega,” Lexa snarled.

“Please Alpha, please fuck me. I need you inside of me,” Clarke begged spreading her legs further apart. Opening herself up for the Alpha to take.

“Mine,” Lexa said pushing her cock into her. Clarke moaned at the feeling and arched her back up pushing her breasts into the Alpha’s face.

“Yours. All yours,” Clarke chanted as she was being split open. Lexa held her down with one hand and used her other to grip her thigh as she started to rut into her. God this display of dominance had her dripping, and she craned her neck in submission to her dominant Alpha. Lexa adjusted her angle slightly and she started to feel like she had to pee. She didn’t know what was going on but she didn’t want Lexa to stop she was so close.

“Yes, fuck. Just like that. Don’t stop Lex,” Clarke begged clenching hard gripping Lexa like a vice and trying to pull more of her inside. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke chanted as she started to cum. All of a sudden she was empty, and the Alpha was looking at her with hungry eyes. She had just squirted and forced the Alpha’s cock out of her. It wasn’t as intense feeling but her orgasm wasn’t as long lasting as she would have liked and she felt empty.

“That was so hot. I might just have to tie you down and make you cum like that again little omega,” Lexa said with lust filled eyes. The thought of Lexa tying her down and having complete control over her body was enough to make her cum once more once the Alpha pushed back into her entrance.

She was panting, she never knew she would like to be dominated like this. It wasn’t full blown bdsm but she didn’t think she would be the kind of Omega that submitted to her mate, but right now she was thoroughly enjoying it. Especially considering she couldn’t even move if she tried, Lexa had fucked her so good.

The Alpha started to pick up her pace after her orgasm had subsided and she pulled Lexa into for a kiss before guiding her to her chest. Lexa sucked and flicked her nipple with her tongue leaving a trail of kisses along her chest whenever she would alternate. All she could do was moan and grab onto Lexa. One hand played with the baby curls at the nape of her neck, and the other scratched at her back when she hit a particularly deep spot.

“More. Lexa. Please. I need your knot,” Clarke begged after coming for the fourth time this time with Lexa stimulating her clit. All of her orgasms were amazing. She had never came so many times in her life, but the emptiness inside of her was eating away at her. Her animal instinct was taking control and she started to push against Lexa’s knot.

Lexa’s body started to tighten and shudder under her hold. Her walls were still fluttering and she was grabbing Lexa’s ass pulling her as deep inside of her as she possible could trying to take her knot. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa said before grinding her knot into her and sealing them together. Clarke bit down on Lexa’s shoulder as her Alpha bit down on her neck. 

They came together twitching and experiencing little jolts of pleasure that coursed through their bodies as they were tied together. Lexa grabbed onto her shoulders and rolled her so she was resting on top of her. “I love you Lexa. Thank you for taking such good care of me,” Clarke said nuzzling into Lexa’s neck and inhaling deeply, her bodies needs finally sated and in need of rest.

“I love you Clarke, and I promise to always take care of your needs,” Lexa promised her before they both fell asleep. The love they had for each other seemed to grow more and more each day. Clarke couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the week with her Alpha getting to know her, and exploring her inner desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcome. I love hearing from you all. If you want to see them do anything special together on their honeymoon speak now. Otherwise enjoy your weekend. I probably won't update again until next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more time at the cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have wondered what kind of kinks Clarke may have after last chapter. The time for kink suggestions is now/stuff you want to see.
> 
> As always looking forward to your comments and kudos.

Chapter 9 

It took a few more days for them to venture further than between the bedroom and the kitchen. No surface along the way had been left untouched by their passionate love making, and Clarke was feeling the effects of taking Lexa’s knot continuously throughout the past few days. She was left sore and sated, but was aching to get out of the house and breath in some fresh air.

During the past few days she noticed that they were in a cabin in the woods, and off in the distance she could see the sun reflecting off the water. This place was beautiful and she wished they had more than just a few days to enjoy it. She had been debating calling in sick to work just to have another few days with her Alpha. Lexa would easily be able to take a few extra days off seeing as all her fellow co workers were at the ceremony.

That was something her Alpha was not looking forward to explaining. They had decided it would be best to stick with the original plan. That they just wanted to wait and be old fashioned, and that their wolves already knew. She knew that a few of the higher ups might be skeptical, but they couldn’t deny that Lexa would be even more tamed now that she found her true mate.

True mates were rare, especially in this day and age. She could sense Lexa waking up before she could notice her body shifting slightly, and her eyelids start to twitch. “Good morning Alpha,” Clarke said running her fingers up and down Lexa’s bare chest.

“Mmm good morning,” Lexa said pulling her in for a kiss. When their lips touched Clarke was not pulled by the same passion she was during her heat, but she still longed to have them on her just a while longer.

“And here I thought I wasn’t a morning person,” Clarke teased.

“I am a morning person. I just happen to have a very needy Omega who tired me out last night.”

“I heard no complaints last night,” Clarke winked.

“And you will hear none now,” Lexa said sitting up and kissing her again.

“Shower then breakfast,” Clarke said pulling the Alpha out of bed with her and into the washroom. 

She got the water running, and stepped in when it was the right temperature. Lexa stepped in behind her and wrapped her arms around her and rested them on her stomach. She placed a hand on top of Lexa’s knowing just what the Alpha was thinking. They talked about it enough the past few days which is why Clarke just enjoyed this silent moment. They would find out soon enough, and they would talk more about it then.

Lexa started to massage soap into her hair and washed up and down her body before guiding her under the water and rinsing out her hair. Clarke turned around and did the same to Lexa, enjoying the little moans she made when she scratched her scalp. They continued to wash and massage each others bodies until the water started to run cold. Both of them losing time in the gentle caress of their mate.

“So pancakes for breakfast?” Lexa asked her.

“Mmmm yes please. I was thinking maybe we could eat out on the patio, or in the living room. I want to get out of the cabin today and go exploring.”

“Sure sounds good. I will whip us up some breakfast, and in the meantime, why don’t you explore the rooms we haven’t been in yet,” Lexa said pulling out the ingredients she needed to make her breakfast. 

Clarke went around the island and kissed Lexa before heading into the living room and taking a look around. She noticed that on the table there was a letter addressed to her and another addressed to Lexa. She grabbed them and ventured back into the kitchen wondering what they would contain.

“Hey baby, I thought you would be gone for awhile longer,” Lexa said looking up at her curiously.

“I was in the living room and found these on the coffee table. One is for me, and the other for you. I thought we could read them together.”

“Sounds good. Why don’t you read yours while I finish up the pancakes. Then I will read mine while you do the dishes.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you Alpha.”

“I cook you clean, you cook I clean, and we both know we help each other out.”

“Alright, just don’t burn my pancakes please.”

“Never,” Lexa says kissing her on her forehead and swatting at her butt getting her out of the kitchen. 

Clarke grabs herself a cup of coffee and sits down on the kitchen table before opening the envelope addressed to her.

\- Dear Clarke,

We know this union didn’t come easy to you. That it must have been hard for you to accept Lexa’s proposal. Ultimately a marriage that your parents along with us helped arrange. We know it couldn’t have been easy on you, or Lexa. We just want to express our extreme gratitude. Ever since coming into Lexa’s life, she has changed. She was already working on making herself into a better person when you came along, and now we think she is the best possible version of herself. We can see how happy you make her, and we only hope that she makes you just as happy in return. The cabin is a wedding gift from your parents and us, and in the bedroom on the left facing the lake you will find another gift from us to you. We hope that everything is up to your standards, and that you both enjoy your time away. May you both find room in your hearts for one another.

Love, 

Indra and Gustus Woods.

Clarke got up from the table and walked down the hall wondering what could be in the downstairs room. The first thing she noticed was the giant window that overlooked the lake in the distance. Then she noticed a table with different size sketching pads with charcoal and pencils. She knew Raven must have helped the Woods pick everything out. Off to the side there was even an easel with some paint and a blank canvas. 

The room was full to the brim of any and all art supplies she could imagine or ever need. She already knew what she wanted to do this afternoon. She wanted to get out of this cabin and find a perfect spot overlooking the lake and lose herself in her art. Clarke wanted to explore their little hideaway from the rest of the world and find beauty in all of life's little wonders. 

She rushed back out of the room, realizing that she had just left Lexa by herself in the kitchen without saying a word. “So where did you just run off to,” Lexa asked while flipping a pancake.

“Your parents wrote me a letter. They bought me a few things and told me where to find them,” she answered simply coming up behind Lexa and kissing her between her shoulder blades. “Why don’t you read your letter and then we can both talk about what they say,” Clarke suggested.

After they had both finished eating Clarke took the plates to the sink and cleaned them off while Lexa read her letter. Just like she had the Alpha left the room and returned with a huge smile on her face. “I take it you got something you like as well?” Clarke asked putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack.

“Very much so,” Lexa responded pulling her in by her hips.

“Hmm and what is that,” Clarke asked slightly tilting her head to the side exposing the mating bite Lexa left on her neck.

“You,” Lexa said kissing Clarke right where she wanted.

Clarke lost herself in the sweet kisses along her neck for a minute before her aching body reminded her that she was much to sore for it to go any further. “You are the cutest. But you need to stop. I am so sore, and as much as I would like to continue I can’t.”

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I can run out and go grab a few things,” Lexa said with a concerned look on her face.

“Don’t be. It was amazing. My body just isn’t used to feeling like this. I am really glad that your parents gifted us this cabin. I would have felt bad leaving it in such a state. I don’t think it will even air out in time by the time we leave.”

“I think you are right. We will have to leave the windows open for the next few days.”

“So what did you get?” Clarke asked her mate.

\---------------------

Lexa’s body was exhausted when she woke up this morning. She had spent days in the arms of her Omega satisfying her every need. Her thighs and arms ached from holding herself up, and her cock was so sore she barely got hard upon waking. She was glad her mates heat had subsided because she didn’t think she could make it another couple of days let alone a few hours. Clarke had depleted her of all sexual energy, even though her eyes were still full of desire.

She made her Omega breakfast and watched as she left for the living room only to return a minute later. Then as she was flipping her pancakes the Omega left the table in a rush and returned just as she was finishing up the last of breakfast. Clarke was abuzz with energy and she wished that she could take some of it from her mate if only to get through the day. She was in need of a nap that was for sure.

After they had finished breakfast and she helped Clarke start to clean up a bit she decided it was time to read her own letter. She knew that Clarke’s was from her parents so she could only assume that her letter was from Jake and Abby. When she opened it up and read the first line she knew she was correct.

-Dear Lexa,

Thank you for promising to take care of our little girl. Clarke only recently told us that you have a child of your own, so we know that you are aware of the lengths a parent would go through to protect their child. To ensure that their child is well looked after even after you pass. Clarke has been alone most of her life. Even when she is surrounded by her friends and family she is still in part alone. She has always been this way. She has always closed herself off from others, or is always in her own head thinking of solutions to problems that haven’t yet arisen. I am sure you have started to notice this. Whenever Clarke talks about you though, she is fully present. She may not realize this yet, but she is falling for you. I only hope that you can fall in love with her as well. Clarke is an amazing girl and at the beginning of arranging this we just wanted to know Clarke would be well looked after when we were gone. We knew Clarke could take care of herself, we just didn’t want to see her going through life alone, it is a lonely path to follow. Thank you for looking after Clarke, if you step one foot out of line though I won’t hesitate to use your wedding gift to kill you,

May you both find happiness in one another,

Jake and Abby.

PS. Your gifts are in the room on the right. I am sure you are wondering what I am going to use to kill you if you hurt Clarke.

-Jake

Lexa was beginning to wonder what Jake was going to do to her if she hurt Clarke. Although she could never dream of hurting Clarke. Clarke was her mate and she would take care of her until her dying breath. She would ensure Clarke’s safety long after Jake and Abby were gone, and would work every day to put a smile on her mates face. Clarke was her everything and she couldn’t dream of hurting her.

Pushing open the door to the room on the right she noticed a double bunk bed which she assumed was for Aden, based on the Star Wars themed bed sheets that were on it. Resting on top of the bed was a large case which she opened carefully. Inside was a compound bow with arrows and she ran her hand down the smooth handle, itching to take it outside and get some practice in.

There were also a few targets in the room, as well as some fishing gear. Her parents must have informed the Griffins of her love for hunting, and fishing. She loved to take Aden with her, and they would go up north for weeks at a time to fish, when she took time off of work. He loved it just as much as her and she couldn’t wait to take her son up here to try out some of this new gear. He could also love the new bed set that she was sure that Abby and Jake got him. 

“So what did you get?” Clarke asked her when she exited the room and went back to the kitchen.

“Hunting gear,” Lexa said excitedly. She didn’t think she needed to take a nap anymore. She was wide awake and itching to try out her new presents. “What did you get?”

“I got art supplies. I think your parents bought enough that I will never have to bring anything here with me.”

“Why don’t we go get changed. I want to try out a few of the things your parents got me, and you can spend some time sketching,” Lexa suggested.

So that was what they did. Lexa got changed into warm clothing before making sure that Clarke was bundled up as well. There was a cool breeze coming off of the lake and the fall leaves were changing color and blowing away in the wind. Lexa was sure Clarke would have a lot to sketch as she baited her line and cast it off the shore. 

She got 3 large mouth bass in the span of 45 minutes. The lake proved to be well stocked and as far as she could tell they were the only ones around. She could see no docks on the water, or smoke billowing in the distance. They were all alone out here and she liked the thought of that. No nosy neighbors that want to make a buck telling nonsense to the tabloids, no sounds of traffic. It was so peaceful out here. It was absolutely perfect for her and she hoped that Clarke liked it as well. 

Her parents must have paid a fortune to have this built on time and it was fairly large. Being open concept in the living room/ kitchen area. Then it had the loft built above the other 2 bedrooms. She hoped that her parents had the foresight to soundproof their bedroom or else that would have to be the first addition they would need to make. 

It also only had 2 extra bedrooms. She didn’t look in Clarke’s art room but she was sure it would be able to fit a futon or pull out couch if it didn’t have one already in case guests came over. Aden has his own room there which she was sure he was going to love. But if they had pups she would surely need to add on. She would have to wait and see if Clarke was pregnant first. The house was perfect for her family of 3 but if it was growing she wanted Clarke to have her own space to escape to.

She got lost in her cast and release and dreamed about filling the house with children. Having future litters with Clarke and watching them grow here. She wondered if they would take after her and like to hunt and fish just like Aden. Or if they would prefer to paint, or read and stay in doors. No matter what she would pass on the survival skills her parents taught her to them, just like she had with Aden. 

It was nearing 5 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set so she called it a day bringing 2 of the largemouth bass she caught up to the house to clean for dinner. “Hey babe,” she said putting her stuff down and walking to where Clarke was perched on a log. Clarke was concentrating hard on whatever she was working on and Lexa knew it would be amazing. “The sun should be setting soon and I want to gut and clean these fish and make you dinner.”

“Mmmm, what did you say?” Clarke said being pulled back into reality.

“I am going to go inside and clean the fish and make us dinner,” Lexa said smiling proudly.

“Okay baby. I will be in soon. I am almost done this sketch. Just maybe don’t cook dinner, if you do the prep work I will cook it. Our parents just built us this house and I won’t have you burning it down,” Clarke said smirking up at her. 

“Hey,” Lexa said mocking offence but in reality she was glad Clarke decided to take the reins on this because she had no idea how to cook the fish she just knew how to clean it. She had always been a horrible cook. Well she could make pancakes, but that really was the only exception.

“Love you,” Clarke said pecking her lips and sending her on her way.

That night Clarke made an amazing dinner, and they ate and discusses all topics. From what Clarke was sketching, to how she liked her hunting gear. She even promised to teach Clarke how to use the bow because she showed an interest in how it worked. Fishing she admittedly declined. Apparently her dad used to take her but she always hated it. Hated how slimy everything was, and she preferred to get her hands dirty with charcoal that slimy substances she claimed. 

She wondered if they had a daughter if she would be exactly like Clarke. If she would be raising a little princess and would be coerced into having tea parties, and playing the part of the knight in shining armour as they played. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted them to have a little girl. A little girl who looked exactly like Clarke, that would have her wrapped around her little finger.

All in all it was a great week at the cabin and she was said when she had to leave. Even Clarke didn’t want to go back to work, but if she indeed was going to be carrying their child she might need to use her sick days and personal days in the future. It was better they head home now and face reality. They would come back in the future and would bring Aden along with them. 

There were woods she wanted to explore and hunt in with her son, and Clarke wanted to capture the lake in the winter time. Christmas was about 2 months away and they could split time between being at the cottage and away at either of their parents houses. Clarke had assured her that her parents would love Aden, and would gladly accept him as their grandson. She was glad for that because her parents weren’t big on fun, and most certainly would not have bought Aden a Star Wars bed set. 

When Ryder picked them up he avoided eye contact with them, and she noticed that he was not picking them up in the same town car he had dropped them off in. She didn’t need to ask him where it was. She knew that it was still probably being detailed trying to air out the scent of their mating. With all of their belongings in the trunk they were off and ready to go back and face reality. She wrapped her arm around her Omega, who put her head on her chest and settled in for the 3 and a half hour drive back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up we are going to have some Clarke/ Aden bonding time and Lexa is going to be taken out for lunch by an unexpected guest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally get some cell service
> 
> Clarke spends time bonding with Aden
> 
> Lexa has lunch with an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 1400 Kudos. You guys are awesome. Thank you for all your support. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

When they left the cabin it took them about 30 minutes for their phones to have service again. When they finally got service Clarke found her phone blowing up with texts from each and everyone of her friends. While Lexa received both messages from her parents, her son, and Luna. All of them trying to check in with them about how their honeymoon went.

Clarke cuddled back into Lexa and tried to hide herself in her neck breathing in their combined scent. “Ughh do we have to go back? The only reason I want to go back is to get Aden and to bring him back to the cabin with us. I miss him, and I can feel how much you miss him as well.”

“I don’t want to go back either. We can maybe plan a weekend trip sometime in the next few months. We could even invite Raven and Luna if you wanted a friend to tag along. The cabin doesn’t have enough room to house all of your friends.”

“That would be nice,” Clarke said stealing a kiss from her Alpha. “Speaking of friends I should probably check my phone,” Clarke said as her device continued to beep.

From Mechanic Genius - You better be enjoying all the crazy sex. You guys shot out of here like a bat out of hell. 

-So I may or may not have had crazy drunken sex with Luna in the washroom at the reception and got caught by your mother in law.

-I wish it was Abby because then maybe she would have joined. Your mom is seriously banging.

-Ugghhh my head hurts. Luna is making me breakfast right now. I think I want to keep her Clarkey. Help!!!

-Day 2 of no Clarke…. Luna has had to feed me and bathe me. I am having withdrawals.

-Day 3 So I got to hang out with Aden. That kid is like a mini Lexa, but he is so emotionally attuned like you. And artistic, he even helped me with a new design I am working on.

-Day 4 I seriously hope the sex is mindblowing. I want details Clarke. It has been 4 days when will you resurface from your sex cave.

-Day 5 Bellamy came by today. I told him to fuck off and that none of us wanted to hear his sorry apology. I don’t know what the hell he was thinking. I wish I could have seen the look on his face if he was able to see you two kiss. True mates. I didn’t believe that shit was real, but of course you would find yours. You deserve the best Clarke and I hope Lexa treats you right

-Day 6 Not going to lie to you Clarke Luna has spent every night over here and it is awesome. Some nights we didn’t even have sex. I don’t know what the hell is happening to me. UGHHH.

-Day 7 if I don’t hear from you in the next 24 hours I will be hacking into all your technology and finding your ass. I know you don’t live here anymore but I need a girls night. I miss you being here, and I am not opposed to kidnapping. 

-Please say you will be coming back to tell me I will be an auntie

-I am going to be a way better aunt than O. Don’t let her tell you any differently.

-Even if you didn’t get knocked up, I am sure you both enjoyed the practice. From what Luna said Lexa hasn’t slept with anyone in years. Years Clarke. I can’t go without sex for more than a week. You by now have most likely done the deed and can you tell me you can go without it for more than a month? Hell in your case maybe more than a few hours because you still haven’t messaged me!

From Lincoln - Congratulations Clarke. I am happy for you, and wish you and Lexa nothing but the best.

From Octavia - Well you do sure know how to make an exit princess. That was insane!

-I am so sorry about Bellamy. I don’t know what is going on with him. He doesn’t talk about anything really anymore. Especially not with me. I didn’t know he felt anything more for you. If I did I would have said something. I am so sorry he ruined the wedding.

-The food at the reception was insane. I swear Jasper and Monty brought their own doggie bags to take shit home.

-Bellamy just came over to talk to me. I told him I was mad at him for what he did. I also told him that you and Lexa were true mates. He didn’t like hearing about that, he broke my table and stormed out of my house. I don’t know what to do Clarke. He is my brother and I love him, but you are my friend, and his behavior isn’t normal. It isn’t healthy. 

-Hope you guys are busy being busy. I look forward to being an aunt.

From Monty - Congrats. True mates. How romantic. The reception was amazing. Best food ever. 

From Jasper - Best wedding ever. One for the ages. I hope Woods doesn’t hurt you too much with her wood. 

From Mom - That was unexpected. Your father and I took care of all the guests with the help of Indra and Gustus. We hope you both enjoy yourselves. Love you <3

From Aden - Miss you guys

From Luna - Take care of her Clarke

From unknown - Augustus is a great name for a grandchild. Just putting it out there.

From Dad<3 - Jacob is a much better name, and Jacqueline for a girl. 

From unknown - Sorry about them Clarke. We are just having dinner with your parents and Aden. I hope you two are taking care of yourselves. Let us know when you get back to the city

From The Cockroach - Emori and I want to apologize for missing the wedding but we did make it in time to the reception. True mates, ain’t that some shit. Group dinner when you get back at our place. Emori has been itching for a game night.

Clarke replied back to all of her friends and turned to face Lexa in the back of the town car Ryder picked them up in. “I have six texts from Bellamy. Do you want to read them with me?” She asked. She wasn’t looking for permission from Lexa, she was looking for support from her mate. She didn’t know what he had to say and a part of her wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know.

Lexa growled low and Clarke rubbed her chest and pumped out a comforting scent. “You are my Alpha. I love you Lexa. I don’t know how to deal with Bellamy and none of our friends do either it seems,” she said gesturing to her phone.

“I don’t like him.”

“He isn’t my favourite person right now either. But he was there for me when Finn died, and has been a friend of mine since we were kids.”

“Just because you have known someone for that long, and helped you through a hard time in your life doesn’t mean they need to stay in your life if they are toxic. I fear for you Clarke. Even you said his behavior has been unpredictable lately.”

“You’re right,” Clarke said leaning back into Lexa and pulling out her phone. She scrolled down to the messages from Bellamy and hit delete. She didn’t need him in her life if all he was going to do is stir up trouble. She knew he had an issue with Lexa, but Lexa was now a permanent fixture in her life and she would choose Lexa over him every time.

Clarke stayed close to Lexa for the duration of the car ride. They exchanged short kisses and ran their fingers across each others bodies. They talked about what they had to do in the week ahead, and Clarke told Lexa she wanted to take Aden out for a day. Get his costume made, and spend some more time getting to know him. Lexa talked about getting a cell service booster for the cabin and surveillance cameras set up, so they could have piece of mind while they were away. 

Aden greeted them happily at the door to the penthouse when they got back along with Indra and Gustus, who hugged her and told her how happy they were for the two of them. Aden hugged her and told her she smelled even better and he didn’t think that was possible. She laughed at his words and ruffled his hair before she told him to get up to bed because they had a long week ahead of them full of birthday planning.

Her week at work went by like a breeze. Her co workers were shocked to say the least. None of them really knew she was seeing someone. Now pictures of Lexa and her were all over the gossip column of the local magazine. Luckily Lexa’s parents were able to keep the fact that they were true mates out of the column. That would have stirred up more reporters and people who would want to study their bond. 

When Clarke got home on friday night she was thankful for Indra’s cooking. She wanted to finish some of her sketches from the time at the cabin, and then watch a movie and play a board game with Lexa and Aden before bed. She set herself up in the room Lexa had set aside for her that she turned into her studio. She was about half an hour in when there was a knock on the door.

“Aden,” Clarke said greeting him when she looked up from the sketch.

“Hey Clarke. Are we still on for tomorrow?” Aden asked creeping into the room.

“Sure are. We have to go see my friends mom first though. She made my costume that I am going to be wearing and she is going to make yours as well.”

“Awesome. I am so excited. This is going to be the best birthday ever! Indra said dinner will be ready soon. Can I see what you are drawing?”

“Sure it isn’t finished yet. None of them really are. I kind of just work on a few at a time. I want to take The Ark in a new direction, being away inspired me. You and your mother have inspired me. If it's alright with you, I would like to invite a few of my friends to your party. You will recognize a few of them from the novels.”

“You use your friends as your inspiration?” Aden asked her.

Clarke stood up from where she had been working and handed over the sketch she had been working on to him. It was a duplicate of the one she had done of Lexa fishing while she was on the rock sketching her. This one had one more person. It included Aden fishing alongside his mother. Both of them looking out over the water and the vast landscape surrounding them. 

“I use my friends, and my family. Really it just started from me sketching out some of the dreams I had after Finn died. Most of them included my friends, and I think my mind just wanted to take me far away from here. Since meeting your mother and you I have never felt more grounded and I think it is time to change up the story line. Add some new characters,” Clarke said with a wink.

She then handed him another sketch. This one she got inspiration from a photo she saw of Lexa and Aden during a sparring match. She had made some slight alterations of course, based on The Arks story line, but it was still clearly Lexa and Aden. She had Lexa with warpaint on looking fierce as she fought against the young warrior that resembled Aden. 

“Wow Clarke this is so cool. Can I keep it?” Aden asked.

“Consider it an early birthday present,” Clarke said smiling at him, and Aden pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“Ugh I wish I didn’t have this stupid cast on. I would love to spar with mom again.”

“Just a few days after your birthday and I will take a scan and see if we could take it off. Let’s go see what Indra cooked up for dinner. Your mom said she would make it home in time for a movie and a game before bed,” Clarke said ushering him out of her studio.

They talked when they ate and like always Clarke invited Indra to stay and eat with them but the woman always refused. Lexa returned later than expected and she sank into her arms. “Long day?” Clarke asked. Knowing already how long she worked but really wondering what was causing her mate so much stress. She could feel how stressed Lexa was all day.

She figured it out part way through her day at work. She had been noticing that their bond was strong and she could feel how Lexa felt about things when they were close by. She didn’t think she could feel them when they were so far apart. When Lexa messaged her telling her she had to stay late at work to talk with the board, she could feel how stressed Lexa was after that message.

“The board are just stressful that is all.”

“I know I could feel it.”

“You could feel it?”

“Yes like my wolf could sense that yours was stressed out. So I tried to stay calm at work all day and when I got home I started to draw because I know that it makes me happy, and was hoping it would help you out.”

“What time did you get home at?” Lexa asked her.

“Just after 4.”

“I could feel that you were happy. It helped. I started to not think about the meeting and started to focus more on my work.”

“Good. Our bond is pretty uncommon so I think we are just going to have to figure things out as we go. For now though let's get you focused on family time,” Clarke said kissing her mate, before leading her into the family room.

Clarke sat with her family and played the game of life while they watched a movie they had seen a dozen times before. Because who has not watched Aladdin. Clarke wondered if they would be growing their family and how Aden would feel about that. She made a note to talk to him all about it tomorrow. When the game ended they sent Aden up to bed opting to go to bed themselves. Clarke helped Lexa in the shower washing her hair and pumping out a calming scent. She was growing tired and she could sense that Lexa was as well so she turned off the water and headed into bed.

The next day they all ate breakfast together before parting ways. Lexa was going into the office and then out to buy Aden a birthday present. While she was taking Aden to meet Octavia’s mother and get him some clothes made for his birthday. Then she only had plans to do whatever Aden wanted. Even if it was something she didn’t quite enjoy she wanted to get to know him better, and wanted to talk to him about the future.

Aurora gushed over the young boy and Clarke was glad she didn't bring up the topic of Bellamy. She took his measurements and asked him what he wanted his costume to look like. Clarke was taken aback by the fact that he chose to go as Finn. Well the character she based Finn off of. When she asked him why she chose that character he told her it was because he always tries to help everyone out and make them happy. I want to do that. 

Finn was like that in real life and she wanted to tell Aden that, but she held her tongue. She didn’t want to delve into the past, she wanted to move into the future. She could already tell that Aden would do anything for anyone and approved of his costume choice. After that he decided that he deserved ice cream and she wholeheartedly agreed. Since moving into the house she made some extra room for snacks. So far she has done a good job of keeping it hidden from Lexa because she was sure the Alpha would throw it out stating that its junk and is bad for her. She pondered telling Aden about it, but wondered where his allegiance would lie. With the candy, or with with his mother who only spoiled them with pancakes every now and then.

“So we have the entire afternoon to do whatever you want,” Clarke said before taking a lick of her cookie dough ice cream.

“Whatever I want?” Aden questioned and Clarke could see he wasn’t used to this kind of treatment.

“Whatever you want. We can go to the movies, go bowling, shop, go karts, laser tag. I want to do something you want to do. I want to learn more about you Aden, and I want to spend time with you doing something that you enjoy.”

“Not really much I can do with one hand,” he said dejectedly.

“Nonsense. You can do anything Aden. Anything. I want to do something you want to do so just name it and we will do it.”

“How about we play some laser tag, and then watch the new Marvel movie?” Is that okay? Or is that asking too much?” Aden started to worry. 

“I’m going to kick your butt at laser tag, and I don’t share popcorn just an FYI so we are each going to need our own bag,” Clarke said smiling brightly at him. 

Aden seemed to perk right up and started shovelling ice cream into his mouth. Clarke resisted the urge to laugh when he got a brain freeze, but at the same time her nurturing instincts kicked in and scooted over into his booth and put her hand on his forehead and rubbed another hand up and down his back.

“Thank you…. Clarke.” Aden said hesitantly.

“No problem. You can finish it in the car on the way to the mall,” Clarke said scooting out of the booth.

Aden quickly ran around her with his spoon in his mouth to open up the door for her. One thing the Woods were ingrained with it seemed was chivalry. “Thank you Aden,” Clarke said.

Once in the car she handed Aden her phone to let him pick the music and be the DJ on their 20 minute drive to the mall. The mall really had everything she suggested all in one place. It even had a rollercoaster and a splash park. 

When she finally found parking they exited the car and Aden threw out his ice cream container and then started to walk beside her. “I have never been here before,” Aden confessed.

“Seriously?” Clarke said in shock. What kid hasn’t been to the mall before. She knew Aden lived a pretty extravagant lifestyle because of his mother and grandparents, but still… The mall… She was going to make some changes to the Woods family dynamic that was for sure.

“Never.”

“Where do you get your clothes then?” Clarke asked curiously as Aden opened up the door for her.

“From the tailor?” Aden said questioningly like it was the most obvious answer. "Or mom orders them online."

“Okay enough of that. You are going to shop and dress like a regular kid. I am going to get you some normal street clothes as an early birthday present and we are going to try to do everything this mall has to offer. Except maybe the splash park. That will have to be another day,” Clarke stated as she started to walk through the mall.

“They have a splash park!” Aden exclaimed.

“Yes with a few slides I believe.”

“This is so cool,” Aden said looking around the giant mall. Clarke watched as his eyes followed the rollercoaster that went by. Clarke took him into a few stores and got him some under armour sweatpants, sweater, and some athletic socks. Then she took him to American Eagle to get a nice pair of jeans and a casual button down, and a t shirt to go underneath. She even grabbed him some briefs noticing that he wore those when she did the laundry, too accustomed to doing it for herself to let Indra do all the housework by herself. 

“Okay now for a casual pair of shoes. I know you have trainers, but what about something casual yet dressy? Something in between.” Clarke suggested.

“Blundstones. Can I have a pair of those?” he asked.

“Done. Let’s each get a pair because I have been eyeing them up myself. Then we can pack everything away into the car and then the fun really begins,” Clarke said with a smirk on her face. 

30 minutes later and Clarke is hiding behind a pillar taunting Aden to come out. She notices someone on the opposite team that isn’t Aden and guns him down. She moves positions wanting to get onto one of the platforms to see if she can get a better view. Sure enough she finds Aden moving from pillar to pillar and she sneaks down to cut him off. She waits behind the next pillar gun ready, and fires when Aden comes into sight. 

“Ugh again,” Aden said.

“Yup again. I told you I kick ass at laser tag. Want to try your luck on the race track?” Clarke asked.

“Will they let me drive with one hand?” he asked.

“They will if your physician says so,” Clarke said with a wink and off they headed to their next adventure.

Clarke paid the man and they got their helmets on and picked out their cars. Aden picked the blue car, while she chose the green. When the light changed from red to green she floored it. She was Clarke Griffin, and she was a competitive person. Aden was old enough to figure out if she would let him win so she gave it her all wanting to respect Aden by treating him like a young adult.

“Wooohoooooo” Aden shouted as he passed Clarke on the last lap.

Aden was fist pumping and jumping up and down when Clarke pulled her car in. She grinned from ear to ear and was so happy that she had lost. Aden proved to be a very skilled driver especially for only using one hand. “That was awesome buddy. Congrats on the win, are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Never. This has been the best day ever. I just wish mom was here to share it with.”

“Well I can text her and see if she can meet us and we can see the movie together. In the meantime you can choose our next activity,” Clarke said pulling out her phone and texting Lexa to meet them after she finished shopping. 

“This day is great. Thank you so much…. Clarke.”

“You are most certainly welcome. I hope we can have more days like this, maybe I can drop you off here and you can hang out with your friends sometimes. I used to hang out here with my friends all the time when I was your age.”

“I am not sure if my mom will let that happen.”

“Well Aden things are going to change around here. Which brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it… Clarke.” Aden said and Clarke noticed that it was the third time he hesitated before saying her name.

“Well I was just wondering how you were doing. After all of this. Your life has changed a lot this past month because of me, and I just wanted to check in. I want to build our relationship, and I want to make sure you get to be just a kid. Your mom had done a great job with you so far. I just want you to live your fullest life. I want you to do things that you want, not what is expected of you.”

“I ummm. I like having you around. It feels more like a family. You make us all spend time together and eat dinner with me every night. I don’t want it to change.”

“That won’t change Aden. I promise, I will always make time for you. I love you Aden.”

“I love you to…. Clarke.”

“Aden why do you keep pausing before you say my name?” Clarke asked.

“I ummm. Would it be alright if I called you mom as well? I can call my mom nomon, it's what I used to call her. I just… you… I love you Clarke and I want to call you mom.”

“Aden you can call me whatever you want. Just don’t call me late for dinner,” Clarke said pulling him into a hug when she noticed the tears in his eyes. She pumped out a calming scent and let it was over them. She held Aden close to her, “you are my son Aden.” Clarke said plain and simply. “Now tell me truthfully. How do you feel about having another sibling?”

“Like a baby brother or sister?”

“Exactly, or both.”

“I would like to have siblings. I have felt alone my entire life it feels like. I know I have people in my life who love me, and mom tries her best, but it always working. You are the only one who really spends a lot of time with me.”

“You aren’t alone. I won’t ever let you feel like that again. I am always here if you need me Aden. You and any of your siblings if your mother and I have them will always come first. Before work, before friends, before anything and everyone else. You and how ever many siblings you may have will be my top priority.”

“I love you Clarke. Thank you for being my mom.”

“Thank you for being my son,” Clarke said kissing his head. “Now how about we hit that rollercoaster you have been eyeing up since we got here, and see if your mom messaged us back.”

“Awesome,” Aden said smiling. Clarke knew she was a pivotal point in his life now. Even before she entered physically, her comics brought joy to his life before she arrived. Now that she was in it she would do everything in her power to make his life the best she possibly could. 

Lexa met up with them after Aden insisted that they ride the rollercoaster for the 5th time. The kid was an adrenaline junkie it seemed. She would have to make a note of it, and maybe in the summer months she could take him to an amusement park. She smiled to herself just thinking of the smile that would be plastered all over his face, and how excited he would be. Maybe she could even convince Lexa to take a day off of work and go with them.

Today was a great day with her son, who now wanted to call her mom. It melted her heart, and she loved how emotionally intune with himself Aden was. She couldn’t wait until next weekend and his birthday party. He would be decked out in some Arker gear, and she was giving away signed copies of her latest graphic novel in the gift bags for the kids that attended. A concept Lexa never heard of before, but her mate was not quite in tune with the social ethics of children's birthday parties. Next weekend she would make sure was an extra special day for her son.

\------------------------

“Miss Woods you have a visitor,” her secretary's voice came over the intercom. 

“It’s Mrs. Woods now,” Lexa said with a tone to her voice. Her secretary knew damn well that she was married. She was good at her job, which was the only reason she didn’t fire her. She knew the Beta had a crush on her but she continuously shut her down, and focused on rebuilding her life so she could keep her son.

“Sorry Mrs. Woods. Should I have them wait.”

“No send them in,” Lexa said taking her hand off the intercom wondering who it was. She had no appointments until 3 and it was almost time for her to take her lunch. She hoped that whoever it was only wanted a few minutes of her time. 

“Lexa. My favourite daughter in law,” Jake’s voice boomed.

“Jake. Always a pleasure,” Lexa said rising from her chair and sticking out her hand in greeting.

“You’re family now, and us Griffins like to hug,” the man said opening his arms up to her.

Lexa strode around the desk and accepted the hug that he was giving her. Her parents were never huggers. Either were her friends really. Not even Costia. Clarke was a hugger though, and she liked hugs from Clarke. Jake smelled faintly like Clarke but she still felt slightly uncomfortable in the older Alpha’s arms and patted him on the back awkwardly. “Okay not bad. You could definitely improve upon your hugging skills. I won’t take it personally.”

She straightened out before speaking, “so what can I do for you?”

“Well for starters get used to being hugged because Abby won’t let you go until you hug her back. I thought we could get lunch. I was in the area, and wanted to see how you were doing after the wedding. It was one hell of a reception. God true mates. That still just blows me mind.”

“I don’t have an appointment until 3. Just let me finish up this email and set a few things in motion and then we can head out. You can take a seat on the couch as I finish up,” Lexa instructed walking back around her desk and ignoring the hugging part completely. 

It took her another 15 minutes before she closed her laptop and threw it in her briefcase. “Do you have a particular place in mind?” Lexa asked Jake as she walked back around the desk.

“Nope. Anywhere is good.”

“I know a place,” Lexa said with a smile remembering her first date with Clarke. They both climbed into the cab and headed to Mr. Fongs.

Once they sat down, it was like they were in an intense stare off waiting for the other to speak first. Lexa didn’t mind going out for lunch with Jake. She had on numerous occasions to talk about business, but this was different. She had just spent a week defiling his daughter in every way imaginable and most likely knocked her up. 

This wasn’t a business meeting where they would discuss materials, deadlines, and finances. No this was a different business completely. This was of matters of the heart. Jake wasn’t trying to intimidate her like most Alpha parents would in her shoes. He was sizing her up, and she didn’t blame him. It was one thing to marry Clarke having it be arranged between their parents. It was another to find out your daughter met her true mate.

True mates were rare. So rare, in fact, not a lot was known about them anymore. Not in written text at least. Most information was passed down through word of mouth. Folklore and myths of the ages, that were readily dismissed as bedtime stories for young pups. Clarke and her were proof that they still existed in the world. That was a thought that made her puffed out her chest with pride. Clarke was specifically made perfect for her, like she was for Clarke. 

“Clarke and I appreciated the weddings gifts you got us,” Lexa said breaking the silence. 

“That’s great. I didn’t think you would have time to use them considering the way you rushed out of the church.”

Lexa felt a little nervous about that comment. Everyone knew where they went off to, and what they did while they were there. “We spent a few days outdoors enjoying nature. I fished while Clarke would sketch. It was nice to be around someone who didn’t demand my input or attention, we worked very well around each other and I am really looking forward to getting to know your daughter better. This weekend I even taught Clarke how to use a bow, she refused to learn how to fish.”

“You got her to use a bow,” Jake said excitedly.

“Yes I did. She is pretty adept at it already for a beginner.”

“You will never get her to fish though. She hates fishing. Always has. I used to take her with me when she was a little girl and she hated how ‘slimey’ everything was,” Jake said in air quotes. 

Which prompted Lexa’s next question, “so what was Clarke like as a child?” Lexa asked wanting to know what she would potentially be getting into.

“Full of energy. Let me tell you, if you two end up with a kid of your own you won’t be sleeping for the next year. Clarke was a handful, and that is putting it mildly.”

“Aden was a really good baby. I can’t deny I had a lot of help though. I wasn’t ready to be a parent then. Not that I regret Aden. I don’t. His mother was my best friend and we both used protection. Aden was a one in a million chance. I have come to realize that most things in my life are out of control, and there will always be some curveballs here and there.”

“Life is like that. I was probably in the worst part of my life when I met Abby. I just got out of college and started a business with the trust fund my parents left me when they died, and it wasn’t going well. I was on my way to meet my last investor when I ran into Abby at a coffee shop. She ended up spilling coffee all over me, and I didn’t have a spare change of clothes. I should have been furious. Hell I would have been furious if it was anyone else. I was stressed to the max. My life savings were on the line and I was meeting with the last possible person who could help me, sporting a huge coffee stain that covered most of my shirt and ran down my pants. Abby’s scent though. There was something about it. I couldn’t be mad at her. Hell I wanted her to spill a thousand more coffee’s all over me, just so I could be around her. She apologized to me and somehow I got her number, and I got the investment I needed to help take my company to where it is today. And Clarke. We tried for Clarke through everyone of Abby’s heats. We thought we couldn’t have kids after trying for a good 8 years. After Abby had Clarke, Abby never got her implant put back in. We wanted more kids but we weren’t sure if it was going to happen, but we never got out hopes up. And now we have you, and Aden. Which is more than Abby and I imagined.”

“Clarke is more than I ever imagined. I am not sure if she told you the story before, but I met her once before. It was a long time ago, and I wasn’t in a good place and I made an ass of myself. I couldn’t imagine my life without Clarke in it now. As soon as we all had dinner together, I didn’t want to leave her side.”

“I think she felt the same way. Believe me when I say that Abby and I would have gotten an earful if she wasn’t remotely interested.”

The waiter brought out their food and they both began to dig in. “This was one of the first restaurants Clarke took me to,” Lexa says breaking the silence.

“She loves this place. Almost as much as the restaurant your father owns.”

“Tell me story about Clarke when she was younger,” Lexa asked wanting to know more about her mate. At first when Jake showed up at her office she thought this would be awkward since mating his daughter. This was more enjoyable than any of the other times that she had got lunch with the man. She enjoyed talking to him and getting to know more about his daughter, and his life. 

“Oh the stories I could tell you. I don’t want Clarke to kill me the next time I see her so I will stick to a classic. Clarke must have been about 3 and we took her to the zoo for the first time. It was such a hot day and Abby and I pretty much rushed Clarke from exhibit to exhibit only staying to look at the animals she wanted. There was this one Lion that pranced around his space and roared every now and then. Clarke for about 30 minutes paced the glass guard surrounding his exhibit along with him and growling when he did. At the souvenir shop she picked out a lion mane and I believe that year she went as a lion for halloween. She had her roar down, but just like a lion cub it sounded more adorable than scary. Clarke started to draw a lot more after that, and Abby and I started to paint the walls of her room white so she could color on them. The animals looked pretty comical at first, but she tried to draw the zoo from memory, and each and every time she would draw another animal she just got better and better. The walls in Clarke’s old bedroom but have a good 2 inches of paint on them before the drywall by now,” Jake chuckled. 

Just thinking about a cute little 3 year old Clarke running around acting like a tiger put a huge smile on her face. She wondered how many coats of paint their home would have eventually. Would Clarke paint murals all around the house. Shit house. They would need to get a house if they had more kids. Her penthouse wasn’t the place to raise more than one child. Aden would probably love to have a yard.

“I think I should stock up on some white paint and primer then,” Lexa joked.

“I would open up an account at the nearest paint store right away. Save yourself some money and get yourself hooked up on one of their programs. You will save thousands down the road.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa said before wiping her mouth with a napkin and tossing it on her empty plate. “It has been a pleasure Jake, but sadly I have to get back to work. I have a meeting with a new company seeking out some assistance and I want to prepare a little for it.”

“We should do this again sometime. I like you Lexa, and I love you for Clarke. Don’t hesitate to reach out if you ever need anything,” Jake said shaking her hand before they got up to leave. Both of them leaving money on the table that was more than enough to cover their bill.

That was another thing she liked about Jake. He didn’t fight her on the bill and she didn’t have to either. Most people she went to lunch with expected her to be the one to foot the bill. Jake didn’t even seem to mind when she left money on her side of the table. Others would be offended, but it seemed like Jake and her meshed well together and she was just Lexa to him. She didn’t have to be a Woods and live up to their expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Aden's birthday party.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clarke had gone all out to make sure that Aden had a special day, even getting him a custom costume to make him look like one of her characters from her comics. Clarke was really the perfect mate and she was getting to know that with every day. Even when she wasn’t spending time with her the Omega was always on her brain. She was finding herself lost in thoughts of a pregnant Clarke.

After seeing her with Aden this week and putting in so much effort with him ever since they got married, she had been hoping for another baby. One that looked like the perfect mixture of Clarke and her. Lexa wondered if the Omega would make all their children's birthdays just as special.

She had been to visit Clarke most days this week. Something was telling her not to leave her Omega alone for to long. She didn’t want to be in the office. She wanted to be right by Clarke’s side and it was getting hard for her to go through her daily routine. Her routine and Aden’s had already changed so much since Clarke came into their lives, and now it was changing again. She felt like something was shifting. 

Lexa brought her Omega water, and meals, and would rub her feet when she got home from work. She held Clarke close to her at night and had to pry herself away from her in the morning. She loved her Omega and would do anything for her. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Clarke Griffin was hers. Well Clarke Woods. 

When she visited Clarke the other day at the hospital she lost all of her cool. She used to think she was a pretty level headed Alpha. That was all before Clarke though. With Clarke she was possessive like never before. So when she saw Clarke hugging an Alpha the growl that escaped her lips was out of her control.

Clarke had to gently remove herself from the old man, which made her feel even guiltier. Part of her Omega’s job as a Doctor was interacting with all kinds of patients and sometimes comforting them. Clarke made sure to put her in her place as soon as the Omega had her in her office. She had never felt like more of a child being scolded than ever before. 

Since then she had tried to keep her presence around Clarke to the usual, and had to stop herself from visiting her at random. She didn’t want her Omega to be upset with her. She could feel how much it was bothering Clarke, and she tried hard not to be overbearing. She wanted to make things better with Clarke and not put more strain on their new relationship.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked Aden. She was in charge of bringing him to the arcade/ restaurant Clarke had helped her pick out. Originally she was just going to have it at the penthouse and have just a few of Adens friends come over, but Clarke insisted that they could do better and she wanted it to be a memorable one for him because it was the first birthday she was going to be a part of.

“Yes. This costume is so cool,” Aden said playing around with the different zippers and patches of his costume. Clarke had picked it up and dropped it off this morning for him, and Aden shrieked with joy. She quickly snapped a photo of her sons face because she doesnt think she has ever seen him that happy. 

“Okay. Then let’s get going,” Lexa said grabbing the keys to her car. Clarke was getting everything set up with her friends and their parents. Everyone was set to arrive before Aden got there so it truly would be a surprise for him.

“Best birthday every,” Aden shouted after she took the blindfold off of him and everyone shouted surprise. Aden was quick to run and greet all of his friends. She could see Clarke entertaining some of the children’s parents and she made to head over that way. Instead her parents jumped out to greet her.

“Lexa. This is… Different…” her father stated.

“Yes not at all what we were expecting,” her mother chimed in.

“Clarke helped me plan it. Aden wanted to have his birthday party themed after her comic series. Clarke even got him an outfit made for it,” she said and couldn’t help but smile thinking of how happy her two blondes looked right now.

“It is certainly interesting. I didn’t know that Clarke wrote those things. Maybe I will have to read them,” Her father said. “I used to like comics as a child.”

“You might like them. They are fairly popular and she has a large fan base.”

“A woman of many talents,” Indra said with a hint of a smile.

“Grandma, Grandpa! Isn’t this awesome,” Aden said running over to them.

“You having fun little one?” Indra asked.

“So much. Clarke even set up a table for us to sketch on, and she got me a bucket of coins to play games with all my friends!” Aden exclaimed.

“Well you better get back to it,” Gustus said.

Lexa moved around the room and greeted and thanked the parents that attended and brought their children. Some asked about business, and she was given more than one business card. One of the parents must not have seen the news because she was flirting with her instantly. She kept glancing over at Clarke. She knew her Omega could sense how uncomfortable she was getting. Instead of getting jealous. It seemed like Clarke was becoming more and more amused. 

“Kiddo,” Jake said swooping in and saving her.

“Jake. Nice to see you old man,” Lexa joked.

“Old man. Ha! Lexa you are so going down,” Jake said dragging her over to some racing bikes. Aden was already seated on one, and his friend Charlotte was placed on the other.

“Ready mom?” Aden asked.

“Are you,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“You are all going down,” Jake said revving the engine of the virtual bike.

*3,2,1 GO*

The four of them battled for the lead for a minute. In the end Aden ended up coming first then Charlotte. Jake had decided to team up with Aden and took her bike out. She went from first place to last on the last lap. Charlotte narrowly avoided the collision and found herself in second. Jake just hopped off the stationary bike after taking her out and made a show of stretching.

“YESSS!,” Aden cheered when he crossed the finish line.

“Come on Aden, lets go draw,” Charlotte said and Aden happily followed.

“I can’t believe you were going to kick your own sons ass. And on his birthday no less,” Jake tsked.

“He needs to learn-”

‘I am going to stop you right there. He is just a kid. I know you never got to have a normal childhood, but why don’t you try to just have fun today and let loose. You and your family are always so serious. It’s good in business, but not in life. Do you get what I am trying to say?” Jake asked.

Lexa understood. Well she was beginning to understand with Clarkes help. “I think I do. Care for a rematch?”

“I prefer the real thing. How about we shoot some hoops instead?” Jake asked.

“Me as well. We should go for a ride sometime,” Lexa suggested. Jake made the first move to invite her more into his life, it was only right she make the second.

“Sounds good to me. It’s been awhile since I have been on that baby. Speaking of babies…” Jake said with a teasing smile.

“Oh not you to.” Her parents had been bugging her non stop since she returned. Always teasing her, even at work. 

Lexa ended up roaming the arcade with Jake as they played games. Abby soon joined them and teased her husband mercilessly. She wondered if she would be like that with Clarke when they got older. Abby and Jake seemed like a fun couple, and she enjoyed her time getting to know them outside of the office. 

“I should go find Clarke,” Lexa said when her parents came to join them. She didn’t feel comfortable not acting like a professional around them. She knew her parents wouldn’t say anything to her, but after what happened a few years ago she wanted them to take her more seriously. Lexa felt like in order to do that she needed to act professional around them at all times, to prove herself.

\----------------------

For the past week Lexa had been popping up at work unexpectedly. Once to take her out for lunch, another to bring her some water stating she needed to stay hydrated and didn’t drink enough. Most of the time her Alpha showed up with something or another to give to her, but it was becoming overbearing.

The last time Lexa showed up at work she was hugging a 78 year old man who she just told his wife made it out of surgery and was expected to make a full recovery, and Lexa growled. Her Alpha had scared off nearly everyone in the hall with her scent and the old Beta man she was hugging fell to the floor in full submission. Lexa’s visits were started to affect her work, and she needed to be a stop to it.

When the day of the party rolled around she was quick to get out of the house to run some errands, before coming back and getting ready to leave. She was glad that she practically planned this all with Lexa and decided that she would be the best one to decorate before the party, and for her to be the one to bring Aden. It gave her more time alone that she desperately needed.

She needed to pull her thoughts together but lately Lexa had been smothering her so much so that she couldn’t even think. She was glad when her friends showed up to help. Octavia and Raven even coming in costume. Monty and Jasper showed up wearing their normal everyday clothes which looked like clothes that people would wear up on The Ark. 

Clarke wondered if her fan base would like the new direction that she wanted to take her story in. She liked it and she thought it would really change things up. She was almost coming to the end of where she could take their story line. Maybe she would test out a few character sketches with some of Adens friends and see what they thought. All of them were apparently just as much in love with her novels as Aden is.

Lexa was there. She could feel her presence before she could see her. She wanted to be close to her, but at the same time she took the opportunity to greet some of Adens classmates parents. She wanted to get to know them. Especially Charlotte’s parents because Aden would not shut up about her.

After awhile she had greeted every parent, met all of Aden’s friends, sketched a little, and played some arcade games. The entirety of which she could feel her Alpha’s eyes on her. She wanted to look at Lexa as well. Her Alpha was attractive, and all around wonderful. She just wondered what was going on with Lexa this week. Something was definitely up. 

“Raven,” she said grabbing her friends arm and pulling her away into a corner.

“Geesh Clarke not so rough, I bruise like a peach.”

“Oh shut up you are fine. Listen. I have a couple days off. I want to go away, and I want you to come with me.”

“Want me to go with you? Or am I the only one of your friends you know who can get the time off?” Raven asked with a raised brow.

“Look Raven, I need this. I need to get away, Lexa has been all over me non stop and I don’t just mean in a sexual way.”

“Not doing so well in the sex department now that the honeymoon is over Clarkey?” Raven said raising an eyebrow.

“We are pretty active, but she has shown up to work every single day this week. She even growled at a patient and had a hard time controlling her scent when I gave him a hug Rae. The man was 78 for fucks sake. I feel like I can’t breathe right now. I love Lexa. I love her so much, but right now she is driving me nuts and I just worry that I am going to explode or say the wrong thing and she is just going to leave me.”

“Jeesh sounds like you have one overprotective Alpha.”

“I could feel it Rae. How she felt when I gave him a hug. I could feel all of her emotions and she wasn’t jealous, she was feeling protective. I don’t know why she felt the need to think I needed protection from him but… I don’t know if this is a newly mated thing, or if this is really just her personality and I didn’t notice it before, or if its something else entirely,” Clarke says thinking about their time spent in the cabin and all the things they shared and talked about.

“I don’t know if its a smart move to just leave for a few days then Clarke?”

“That’s why you are taking me away. Girls week. Look I will even buy some security cameras and a cell service booster and pay you to install them at the cabin. It can help give her a sense of security and I can get away.”

“Please Raven. You are your own boss, take a few days off and come with me. I need a getaway and this place is amazing and I want to share it with you,” Clarke begged.

“Fine. But you are cooking all week and cleaning. I want beer and pizza one night, and I am going to charge you double.”

“Honestly I will pay you whatever to get me out of the house for a few days at this point,” Clarke said desperately keeping her voice quiet as to not be overheard by any of the other party goers.

“What are you going to tell your mate?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Well you better figure it out soon because she is coming over here,” Raven said before quickly running away.

Of course Lexa would chose to come over at this exact moment. “Hey, thanks for making Adens birthday party so special. He loves it.”

“Not a problem. I am glad he is having a good time. I would do anything to keep a smile on his face,” Clarke said truthfully. She loved hanging out with Aden. He was so bright and she always made sure he got to live a little when they would hang out. She knew Lexa wasn’t as strict as her parents were with her, but she is still strict nonetheless. 

“I love you,” Clarke said looking up into forest green eyes. 

“I love you the most,” Lexa said pulling her in and nuzzling her face into her neck where her making bite was. 

Clarke resisted the urge to moan. Lexa seemed to know exactly where to touch her in order to get her body going. Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s chest and gently pushed her away. She kept one arm looped around Lexa and looked back out to the arcade. “I hope we can give him a brother or sister,” Clarke said, putting her hand on her flat stomach.

“I hope so as well. I wasn’t there enough for him when he was younger, but I promise you Clarke I will be there for you and our future pups. Thank you so much for making today such a special day for our son.”

“My pleasure. It was about time to bring some Griffin awesomeness to the Woods family,” Clarke teased.

“You Griffins are pretty spectacular.”

“I saw you with my dad earlier. How was that?” Clarke asked.

“Good. We played some games. Teased each other relentlessly, and then your mom came and joined in. I really enjoy spending time with him. We even had lunch together earlier this week.”

“You did? You didn’t tell me?” 

“I forgot about it. I was focused on my meeting, and then after the meeting I felt like I needed to see you and well.. Then that incident happened,” Lexa said and Clarke could feel how regretful of her actions Lexa was. 

“Hey. It’s okay. I ummm. I have the next few days off and I want to go to the cottage.”

“No.” Lexa said sternly and Clarke could feel a rumble in her chest.

“And why not? Before we got married and mated you said I could do as I wished and you wouldn’t stop me.”

“Because it's too dangerous to be out there on your own. Anything could happen. Look, why don’t I go talk to my dad and see if I can get the time off of work. We can even take Aden out of school if you want and go up as a family.”

“I can handle myself just fine. I was alone for years before you came along, and besides, I won’t be alone. I am taking Raven with me. She can install some security cameras and a cell service booster like we talked about. I need to get away Lexa.”

“Okay so Raven is coming as well. She can sleep on the couch.”

Clarke sighed deeply. Lexa just wasn’t getting it. “Lexa you aren’t coming with.”

“What do you mean I’m not coming with?”

“I mean exactly what I said. You are not coming with. I need some space. I will be back in a few days.”

“You need space? From me? What did I do?” Lexa asked looking like a kicked puppy.

Clarke pulled her Alpha into a hug and breathed in her alluring scent. “Lexa you have shown up everyday this week at random. You growled at my patient's husband. I don’t know what is going on with you, but I am feeling smothered. I have a few days off and Raven and I haven’t hung out just the two of us in awhile.”

“So you’re leaving me and Aden?”

“Just for a few days,” Clarke said reaching her hand up to make Lexa look at her. “I love you. You are my Alpha, and always will be. I told Aden earlier, and I am sure Raven is telling Luna now.”

“When do you leave?” Lexa asked still looking crushed.

“After the party.”

“When will you be back?”

“Thursday.”

“That’s to long Clarke,” Lexa said pleading desperately with her eyes.

“Look Lexa, maybe you will have your Alpha urges under control by then. You have been overly protective this past week, and ever since you got here your eyes have practically been glued to me. I think some time away may help. I need you to work on your control right now. I need to feel like I can breathe, and go back to work without having to worry if you will show up mid surgery, just to give me a vitamin I forgot to take in the morning.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in a few days,” Lexa said straightening herself out before schooling her emotions and walking away.

When Lexa walked away she felt a part of her heart break slightly, but she knew it was for the best. She didn’t want Lexa showing up at her work anymore like she was. She needed Lexa to get control of herself, and she needed some time to breathe and not have her Alpha hovering over her. She shook her head before gathering herself back together before going to say goodbye to Aden. Raven would soon be leaving with her, and they would be at the cottage in roughly 3 hours or less if Raven was driving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes away with Raven, but nothing goes quite as planned when they get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 12 

Raven and her had made good time and she left the mechanic to install everything Lexa wanted on their new place. She needed space to think so she took her sketch pad to the lake and got lost in her drawings. She brought her hand across the page but all she was drawing was her mate and her son. She missed Lexa. She could feel the ache in her mates heart just like she could feel it in her own.

She needed this though, she reminded herself. Page after page was slowly filled with new ideas and characters she wanted to bring to life. She even drew some of Anya remembering her image from all the photos Lexa had of the two of them. If her ex was going to be in her comic book series Lexa might as well have her former best friend be part of it as well.

Although maybe it was time to let Finn go. She had been thinking that more and more lately. Like how she was keeping him alive through her art, even after he was gone. She would have to give him a good exit. A heroic one. One just as grand as his exit from this life. She wondered if Lexa told Aden that it was her ex Fiance that saved him from the crash where he lost his aunt Anya.

Aden would find out eventually he was a smart boy. Clarke was sure that he would research his aunts death and read all the newspaper articles on it. It would only be a matter of time before he would find out she was connected in a way to the accident. Life certainly seemed to throw surprises at her and her mate.

A branch snapped to her right bringing her out of her thoughts and stopping her hand from dragging over the page that she was working on. Looking up Clarke caught the eyes of another person. Eyes just as deep a blue as hers but more scared. Shaking barely wearing anything more than a hospital gown was a girl crouching behind a bush peering up at her. 

Where the hell was a hospital around here? Her and Lexa looked at the building plans in the area just to find out they had the only home around for miles. The closest hospital was 2 hours away, but how could this little girl make it that distance wearing just a robe. Clarke continued to stare at her looking at the cuts on her face and hands. She examined all the skin she could see on the girl and wasn’t shocked to find more cuts and bruises.

“Hey there. My name is Clarke. I live just up the hill,” She said pointing up to where she could just see the outline of her house in the distance. “What’s your name?” Clarke asked in her sweetest voice. She slowly started to push out her scent hoping it would comfort the girl.

“Prisoner 319.” The girl responded taking a step out from behind the bush giving Clarke some hope that she wouldn’t run away. 

“Prisoner? You are much too young to be a prisoner. I am a Doctor, and if you would like I could take a look at some of those cuts and get you some warm food.” She offered pumping out more of her scent as the little girl slowly approached her. 

“We have to go they are after me,” the little girl cries tugging on Clarke’s sleeve. 

“Who’s after you?” Clarke asks confused. This girl was obviously scared, maybe if she got her back to the cabin she would feel safe. She unwrapped the blanket from around her shoulders and put it around the little girl. She grabbed her sketch pad and pencils and started to walk back to the cabin. 

“The bad men.”

“Come with me. I will keep you safe, and get you cleaned up,” Clarke said taking the girls hand and leading her back to the cabin. She didn’t know who was after the little girl but she was scared for her life. Which in turn was making her scared, and she was trying to keep her emotions in check and pump out protective pheromones to try to help the young girl. 

The girl took her hand but huddled closer to her so she bent down and scooped her up carrying her on her hip. The girl was fairly light for someone she assumed to be about 6 years old. The doctor side of her was kicking in as she started to take in more of her appearance and how little fat the girl had on her body. She had been out in the woods for awhile, but it looked like she hadn’t been well taken care of even before she was on her own.

Clarke wasn’t sure what she should do with her. Should she call the local authorities and let them handle it? Everything in her was telling her she needed to protect this girl and keep her close. She was scared of someone and who knows if she called the police, they could send her right back to her abusers. She knew hospital protocol for suspecting abuse, but she wasn’t in the hospital. She was in the woods with very little reception, and a very scared little girl. 

She opened the door to the cabin and Raven’s voice echoed through the open floor plan causing the girl in her arms to clutch onto her tighter. “Clarke who in the hell is that? I thought you went to sketch not go off and find the female version of tarzan.”

“Shhh calm down Raven you are scaring her,” Clarke said trying to comfort the girl running her hand up and down her back and pumping out her scent. “She is scared Rae. She is running from someone, and I haven’t got her to tell me anymore. I think they are some pretty bad people Rae,” Clarke says quietly gesturing to the bruises that were visible on the small child.

“What do you need me to do Clarke?”

“Hold down the fort. I am going to go clean her up. If anyone comes looking for her we know nothing. Some food might help as well.” 

“You got it. We know nothing. Just 2 girls escaping their Alpha’s for a few nights of fun in the wilderness,” Raven said with a wink leaving Clarke to head into the kitchen most likely to prepare some food. 

Clarke walked the girl up the stairs and into the washroom. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I am just going to get you cleaned up, and maybe look at some of your cuts or anywhere that hurts. I am actually a doctor. My mate and I got this house when we got married and I decided to come out here with my best friend for the weekend. I didn’t expect to run into anyone else out here. We thought that we didn’t have neighbours for miles, but apparently we were wrong.”

“O-Okay,” the girl stuttered looking nervous when she put her down. “You are not one of the bad doctors are you?” She asked scared and shrinking back into the corner of the bathroom.

“No I am not. I work in a big hospital with my mom and we work hard saving lives. I am a good doctor, you can trust me. My name is Clarke, and I like to draw. My mates name is Lexa, and we just got married a few weeks ago. We have a son Aden. He is 10,” Clarke said sitting down at the edge of the tub. She didn’t want to approach the girl and frighten her even more.

“I am prisoner 319.”

Prisoner 319. What the hell. Did this girl not even have a real name, and what was with the number. Did whoever held this girl have 318 more children. This was insane and she couldn’t believe this was how her day went. 

“You are safe with me prisoner 319,” Clarke said trying not to cringe from calling her that.

She still had her sketchbook with her and she decided to rip out some of her earlier photos of her family to show the scared girl. “Here,” Clarke said holding them out to the girl. “The first is my son Aden, and the next is of my mate Lexa. She is probably worried sick about me right now. I left to come here to escape her because I felt overwhelmed.”

“She is bad?” the girl said scrunching up her nose and glaring at the photo. 

“No she is very good. She is actually the kindest person I have met in a long time. I just needed some time alone. She was just being protective and caring for me and I felt confined so I came here.”

“You escaped like me?”

“No I didn’t escape. I told her I was leaving.”

“We aren’t allowed to leave.”

“Have you ever had a bath? They are amazing, and we need to get you cleaned up. I brought some of Adens clothes here so he would have some. I think they will be a little large on you but they will work for now.”

“No.”

As soon as Clarke starts to fill the tub she feels the girl pull away from her. She pumps out as many soothing pheromones as she possibly could trying to keep the girl calm. She is whimpering hiding behind a chair and she wonders if she had been tortured with water before. She only really started to panic when the tub started to fill. 

“Hey its okay. I am going to be right here with you. I will even come in there with you if you are scared.”

Clarke could see the girls bottom lip tremble and when she peered out from behind the chair she could see tears streaming down her face. “I’m scared Clarke,” the girl managed to splutter out.

“It’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. I’ll go in first. Clarke said taking off her pants and socks, then her t shirt and sweater leaving her in her bra and panties. She took a step into the warm water and moaned at the contact. It was such a sweet comfort from the cold outdoors. Once she was standing in the water she motioned the girl to come forward.

The girl known as prisoner 319 crept out from behind the chair and slowly approached Clarke where she was standing. “Want me to help you with your gown?” asked Clarke. With a nod of her head Clarke slowly brought her hands forward until they undid the top and middle portion of the hospital gown.

Standing in front of Clarke the girl looked at the water unsure. She was only in a ratty white tank top and her underwear. “Do you want a hand in? The waters nice.” Clarke said with a smile. A tentative hand reach out for her own and she helped her into the tub. It pained her to see the girl winch when the warm water reached some of her scrapes. “I can make the water colder or warmer if you want.”

“This is… nice.” the girl said staying close to Clarke’s side and holding onto her hand.

“It’s even better if you sit down,” Clarke said sinking down herself giving the girl the option of joining her or to continue to stand. Clarke moved around the water with one hand creating little waves and she smiled up at the girl when she let go of her hand. Clarke watched with deep interest as the young prisoner walked the perimeter of the tub before deeming it safe to sit down. 

“See everything is going to be alright. You will see soon enough little one that you are safe with me. I promise not to let the bad men get you.”

“Your friend,” Clarke caught the girl whisper.

“Raven. Raven won’t let anyone get to you. Can you keep a secret?” Clarke whispered.

“Yes,” the girl nodded excitedly.

“Raven may be the best mechanic in the world, but she is really good at making things go boom. I bet she is already booby trapping the house in case those bad men try to get you. You are safe with us. You are no longer a prisoner. I promise to take care of you and not let anyone take you away.”

“Thank you Clarke,” the child said surging forward causing water to splash out of the tub.

Clarke laughed as little arms wrapped around her. “Now let’s see about getting you cleaned up and changed into some clean clothes.” Clarke started to wash her legs, noticing a few cuts that showed signs of infection. She was playing with her hair and Clarke was making silly faces at her as she washed up her leg. Clarke took note of the purple hand mark that went up her leg. Then she noticed something. 

Scenting the air trying to get through the scented oils and shampoo she smelt it. It was so subtle and not nearly developed but that mixed with what Clarke saw while washing her leg, there was no mistaking the girl was an Alpha. Most people don’t present until highschool. There was no way under normal circumstances that this girl would present as an alpha that young. It wasn’t scientifically possible.

Or maybe it was being tested. Forced presentation, someone was researching it and she just happened along a test subject. There was no way she would have presented until she hit puberty. She was still a child for christ sake. There was no sanctioned research into this. It was a banned field considering the tests would have to be done on children who had yet to present. 

Just then she heard a knocking on the door so she put down the cloth she was using to wash the child's arms. “You stay quiet and I will go help Raven send them away. Trust me, nothing is going to happen,” she said looking into scared blue eyes. Clarke doesn’t know what compelled her to do this put she kissed the top of the child's head before putting on a robe and grabbing a towel.

She quickly tossed her hair up in it and just made it to the bottom of the stairs as Raven opened the door.

“Your not the strippers we were expecting,” Raven said and Clarke saw her frown and tried to suppress a giggle. She played the role of tipsy Omega, and grabbed one Raven before nuzzling into her neck.

“Ew Raven I thought I told you a female Alpha in a cop uniform, and another female Alpha dressed as a firefighter,” Clarke whined in her best face drunk voice. 

“Ma’am if you would just listen to me we are not strippers.”

“Then who are you,” Raven said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“We are just local nurses, a young girl has escaped our care facility. She is 5 years old, have you seen her,” the man said holding up a picture of the girl currently hiding in her washroom. 

“Haven’t seen her,” Raven replied.

“Sorry where did you say she escaped from?” Clarke asked.

“We didn’t. It’s a private care facility ma’am,” a man came up to stand beside the male nurses.

“Well how do we contact you if we see her. We wouldn’t want the poor girls family to be worried sick,” Clarke played.

The man that stepped out of the showers and stepped even closer to Clarke now standing directly on her doormat in front of her held out a card. The man smelled vile, and of death and decay. “Worry not ma’am she is an orphan with a troubled mind. Here is my card in case you do spot her,” the man said, holding out a business card and giving Clarke the worlds biggest fake smile. “Thank you for your time ladies. Enjoy the rest of tonight's activities,” he said with a wink and a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

Raven slammed the door and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief when they were gone and back in the car they came in. Clarke looked down at the card in her hand. Cage Wallace.  
Mount Weather Care Facility, Head of Security. MWCF she had never heard of it in her years of studying. And she knew of no local care facility when her and Lexa looked into who their neighbours were. 

This wasn’t good, and she was beginning to think that maybe she should have just stayed at home with her Alpha to protect her. She knew she would have to call Lexa and apologize to her, but she needed to get the situation with the little girl covered first. A cold feeling went up her spine again when she thought about what would have happened to the girl if she didn’t come here this weekend.

“Is dinner nearly ready?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. Is Tarzan hungry?” Raven asked and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I assume so. I don’t know when she ate last. I should probably call Lexa and tell her about this.”

“Hey Clarke, have you thought that maybe Lexa was being overprotective because you are pregnant?”

“Oh my god,” Clarke said in shock. They said they would know when they would know. They both didn’t go out and buy tests or anything to confirm it. Her scent hadn’t changed or had it and she just didn’t notice it? “Raven smell me,” she demanded.

“Clarke I already did when you came in stumbling to me at the door. I haven’t been that close to you in weeks and you my friend smell like you are pregnant,” Raven said crossing back into the living room.

“I have to call Lexa,” Clarke said running up the stairs. She grabbed her phone from the room and went to go check on the little girl she left in her washroom.

When she opened the door she didn’t see the girl in the tub. She crept into the room and peered around and was about to look behind the door when it was suddenly pushed into her face knocking her over. Next thing she knows there is a growling child on top of her using her hairbrush as a weapon. “Hey, it’s okay,” Clarke said holding her hands up in surrender dropping the phone. “They left. Raven and I sent them off. I got his business card and I am going to try to get your friends out of there. I promise you I will keep you safe, you are no longer a prisoner.”

The girl dropped the brush and started to cry. Clarke sat up and held her close to her chest. “Raven has dinner made. I need to call my mate little one. I have a feeling we are going to need some help sneaking you out of here. I promise you we will protect you. I will get her to grab some clothes for you as well. Why don’t we head down stairs and make sure Raven hasn’t destroyed my kitchen,” Clarke said trying to get the girl to laugh. 

Clarke walked downstairs with a cling on wrapped in a towel. Clarke brought the girl into Adens room and grabbed some of the clothes she put away for him. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants she bought him with cuffed ankles and a drawstring that would hopefully keep from falling down the little girls legs. Then she grabbed a shirt and sweater for her to change into. “I am going to let you get dressed. I will be right outside the door if you need any help.”

She closed the door behind her and a few minutes later she noticed the door handle jiggle but the handle didn’t turn. “Clarke,” the girl said nervously. Clarke opened the door and saw that Aden’s clothes were indeed loose and baggy on her. The sleeves were way past her small hands which was why she struggled with the door. Luckily the pants pooled at her ankles.

“So not quite the right fit, but they will do for tonight, time to eat little one.” Clarke said lifting her up into her arms and carrying her down the hall and into the kitchen. Once she was settled into a chair across from the Beta, Clarke could see her eyes light up before she started stuffing food into her mouth as fast as possible. “Slow down there little one. I don’t want you to choke,” Clarke said rubbing the girls back trying to calm her down so she would slow down. 

“Sorry Clarke.”

“It’s okay. It's good to know at least someone in this house likes Raven’s cooking,” she said with a wink.

Raven mocked offence which made the little girl laugh. It was the most beautiful thing Clarke had ever heard, and she would work hard to try to hear it again. To try and keep Mount Weathers prisoner comfortable in their presence. “I just have to call Lexa. I will be right back. Hey kiddo watch Raven for me and make sure she behaves,” Clarke teased making the girl giggle again. 

Lexa picked up on the first ring- *Clarke is everything alright.*

*No its not. I need your help. I know I acted a fool earlier and we will talk about that later, but listen Lexa something happened. I need you to go and grab some clothes for a 5 year old. A pair of boxes, she has ummm. Presented. Something is going on here Lexa and it isn’t good. Men came to our door looking for her and I couldn’t let them take her back. She is scared.*

*I’m on my way Clarke. Just hold tight. Is there anything else I need to know?*

*I wouldn’t come alone. Bring Luna and you need to dress up. One of you as a cop, and one of you as a firefighter.*

*Ummm Clarke*

*Now’s not the time Lexa. Just do as I said.* Clarke growled out before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support, comments and kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna show up dressed as advertised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter. It has been edited now, and in this Chapter we will get to know a little more about the new character.

Chapter 13 - Lexa and Luna show up dressed as advertised.

Her heart skipped a beat when her phone went off and she saw that it was Clarke that was calling. She didn’t care that it was late, she had been going crazy with worry over her new mate. She could barely concentrate on her work, and even Aden picked up on her bad mood and tried to help get her out of it. Her son ever the positive force, and even more so with Clarke in there lives. 

She quickly packed a bag and called Luna and told her to get ready and meet her at her parents' house. She grumbled on the phone at first and had given Lexa a talk telling her to fix things with Clarke because it seeping into her relationship with Raven. That was until Lexa mentioned that the girls needed their help and that she needed to get on the road right away. Lexa could hear Luna shuffling around and grabbing things for their trip when she hung up the call.

The next thing she had to do was call her parents and let them know that she was bringing Aden over. She would wake up Aden last, that was if the kid would even wake up at all. He slept like a rock. She quickly dialed her mother knowing fully well who Aden got his sleeping traits from.

*Lexa* her mother said sleepily.

*Hey mom. I have to drop off Aden. Something has happened to Clarke at the cabin and she needs my help*

*Lexa do you know how late it is?*

*Yes mother* Lexa said gritting her teeth. She knew full well how late it was and she didn’t want to be apart from Clarke for a minute more than necessary. Her Omega needed her.

*What’s going on with Clarke. Should I call her parents?*

*If I knew what was going on I would tell you. Best not to worry the Griffins. Luna is meeting me at your place and is driving up with me. I need you and dad to watch Aden. I am sorry to spring this on you last minute but Clarke needs me. She is scared. I can feel it through our bond.*

*Is there anything else I can help with?* her mother asked.

*As a matter of fact there is. Do you still have some of Adens old clothes? Something that would fit a 5 year old?*

*All up in the attic. I will go up there right now and pull some out for you, but why do you need it?*

*Clarke found a kid in the woods.*

*Could you repeat that please?*

*Clarke found a girl in the woods and she needs help.*

*That’s. That’s….*

*I know. Just get the stuff ready. Please mom. Clarke needs me.* Lexa said before hanging up the phone.

She moved into Aden’s room and packed his school bag and an overnight bag for her to bring to her parents. She grabbed all of the bags and went down the elevator and loaded them in the car before riding back up to grab Aden. Like predicted he didn’t wake up as she put him in the car and drove off to her parents. 

“Mom,” he said sleepily as she shut off the engine.

“Hey buddy. We are just at your grandparents. They are going to bring you to school tomorrow. Clarke called and needs my help. I am taking your aunt Luna with me.”

“Are Clarke and the baby okay?” Aden asked jolting right awake.

“Baby. What baby?” Lexa asked.

“Sorry, I was just dreaming that Clarke was pregnant and we were spending christmas together.”

“One day Aden you will have a little brother or sister, or even possibly both. Come on let’s get you inside. Aunt Luna is already here.”

Aden just nodded at her and followed her inside her parents' house. Her mother had a bag packed and ready for her, and she hugged her and then Aden before running back to her car. Her Omega needed her and she was on her way. 

“Lexa why are we stopping here?” Luna asked her sceptically. She had just pulled into the deserted parking lot of an adult store full of flashing neon lights.

“Do you think there is a costume supply store open at this hour,” Lexa growled out. She Slammed the door to the car already storming into the store. She hadn’t been inside a sex shop in years, and hope they had the costumes because she wanted to be in and out as fast as possible.

“So we are going as a cop and a firefighter. What do you think Clarke would prefer?” Luna said when she caught up to Lexa at the doors. 

“I umm. I’m not sure. I was her first and I mean we have a lot of sex, and it’s amazing, so we haven’t really talked about ‘spicing’ things up.” Lexa spoke honestly.

“So you are telling me you don’t want to put out the fire in Clarke’s belly with your hose when she is in heat? You have never wanted to cuff her to the bed and go on a full out power kink.”

Lexa’s ears got hot and she knew that she was blushing. She didn’t know what fantasy roleplay Clarke would prefer, but she knew how much Clarke liked to polish her pole. “Firefighter. You can be the cop,” Lexa said grabbing the outfits and taking them up to the counter. She tried hard to control her scent and the arousal that she was feeling towards her mate. Maybe if she was lucky they might get more than one use out of this costume. 

“Awesome. Raven really likes being tied up to the bed, I think she would really get into this,” Luna said.

“May I remind you we are going like this to save a child. Not for you and Raven to get it on in my cabin,” Lexa hissed

“Fine, but your buying. Clarke can thank me later,” Luna said quickly running around the store and grabbing items.

Lexa shook her head and just handed the cashier her credit card without making eye contact. It was bad enough that she might have heard her mention a child, she didn’t want to look into her eyes. Especially after Luna grabbed over a thousand dollars worth of other items that she was most likely going to use on Raven in her cabin.

“Did you seriously have to spend that much?” Lexa asked when they got back into the car.

“Yes. Consider it my wedding gift to you and Clarke.”

“I just paid for it all,” Lexa groaned.

“Yes but my gift to you is my knowledge. I dare you to find something in there that Clarke won’t like.”

“Well I won’t be telling you if she likes it or not,” Lexa bit back.

The rest of the car ride to the cabin Luna tried to make small talk with her to distract her. She even rolled down the window because she couldn’t subject Luna to how distressed her was feeling. The closer she got, the more she could sense her mate. She could tell already that Clarke was worried, and a little scared. She didn’t blame her one bit. Everything Clarke told her on the phone made her scared for her mate.

Lexa pulled over to the side of the road 5 minutes from her cabin and got out of the vehicle. “Time to change,” she said to Luna opening up the door to the back seat before throwing the cop outfit at Luna. God it was freezing and this costume was not conducive to the weather. She growled as she struggled into her pants, everything was revealed and she never felt more exposed in her life. All she had to do was make it inside the cabin and she could change back.

“Damn I look good. Raven is going to love this,” Luna said checking herself out in the passenger side mirror.

“Get in the car. Our girls need us, and I need to get out of this costume,” she growled out before slamming the door and starting the car back up.

“Oh I know exactly what Raven will be needing,” Luna said with a wink when she closed her door. She then made a show of twirling around the cuffs as Lexa turned into the drive.

“What the hell,” Lexa said looking ahead and spotting a van ahead of them. 

“Looks like those guys from Mount Weather didn’t trust what Raven and Clarke told them. Could they be tracking the girl somehow?”

“That could be a possibility. They also could be waiting to see if the strippers that were supposed to arrive show up before breaking in and taking her. I don’t see another reason for them to be in my driveway.”

“Better play the part then Lexa, they are coming this way,” Luna said before rolling down the window. “Hey there did you guys order the party,” Luna winked at the greasy looking man.

“No ma’am. We are just out searching for a young girl. Have you seen her?” He asked holding up a photo.

Lexa resisted the urge to rip the man's throat out. He made her mate feel unsafe, and experimented on a little girl. “No sorry. We got a call a few hours ago to show up at this address and give our best performance. If we find her, what do we call her, and who do we call?” Lexa asked.

“Her name is Madison, and you can give me a call if you find her. My men are just trying to follow her tracks in the woods. She needs to get back to our care facility before anything bad happens to her.”

“We understand. Mr….”

“Wallace. Cage Wallace,” he answered handing her his business card.

Fuck where had she heard that name before. His last name sounded so familiar to her. “We will be in touch if we find her.” After that comment Lexa rolled up the windows to her car and carried on her way to the house. Fuck that man was creepy and she couldn’t bare the thought of Clarke being hurt by him. Or anyone.

“Well that was awkward. What a fucking creep, no wonder the girls called,” Luna said when she parked her car next to Clarke’s.

“Let’s get this over with. I want to leave as soon as we are able,” Lexa said getting out of the car and going to grab all her bags from the back seat. God what was she going to do with the bag of toys Luna picked out. She was probably best to leave them in the vehicle.

Luna knocked on the door for her because she had her hands full. In less than a minute she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She was shivering by the time Raven peered her head out the door. “Finally,” she huffed. Raven pulled the door open and Lexa practically bowled her over on her search for her mate.

“Clarke,” Lexa called running up the stairs.

“Shhh. Lexa be quiet. I just got her to sleep,” Clarke said stepping out of their room dressed in a form fitting pair of pajamas.

“I missed you so much,” Lexa said taking large strides before dropping the bags at Clarke’s feet and taking her in her arms. “I’m so sorry Clarke. I love you so much.” Lexa took a deep breath scenting her mate wanting to breathe in her scent and calm down her racing heart. “Clarke you smell different,” Lexa said pulling back slightly to look at her mate.

Clarke’s eyes were shimmering with tears and she started to panic. “Lex… I’m sorry as well. I know I shouldn’t have just run away like this. I just felt so overwhelmed. You became so… Well let’s just say more involved in my day to day life than I felt necessary. Now I know it wasn’t your fault. You were just being a good mate trying to take care of me. I love you so much Lexa Woods and our family is growing,” Clarke said, placing her hand over her stomach.

Now all of her urges and sudden need to take care of Clarke all made sense. They were going to have a baby. Clarke was going to make her a mom once more, and she would be around this time. She would help her out and keep her off her feet as much as possible. She needed to be there for her mate and help her in anyway she could. “I love you. I love you so much, and I am going to love them so much. We can talk about this later. How is Madison?”

“Madison?” Clarke questioned.

“The girl. Someone named cage is part way up our driveway and stopped us on the way down to the cabin asking about her. I asked what her name was and that was what he told me. I don’t like this Clarke. I want to get you both out of here as soon as possible, and I want to get out of there clothes.”

“Why Alpha, you look sexy,” Clarke winked giving her the best sultry eyes. Fuck she was so turned on just by seeing Clarke, then finding out she was carrying her pup, and now Clarke was giving her bedroom eyes. She breathed in deep through her nose and realized that Clarke wasn’t the only one who was extremely turned on. 

“Ummm Clarke not that I don’t mind spicing up our love life, but really cop and firefighter. So cliche. Why not play a little Doctor patient to start,” Lexa said breathing into her ear before pulling back and winking at her.

“I hear Doctors make for horrible patients,” Clarke smiled back.

“Well if you are a bad girl, and don’t follow your Doctor's orders you will be punished,” Lexa breathed out before nipping at the mating mark on Clarkes neck.

“Oh god. I really want to get you out of that outfit. My body already feels like it is on fire, and now isn’t the best time for you to put this fire out if you catch my drift,” Clarke said motioning to the bedroom.

“There will be time for that later. I am going to go change and get ready for bed. You get some rest with Madison and I will watch over the both of you. All of you,” Lexa said crouching down before kissing Clarke’s flat stomach which was going to slowly swell with her pup. Their pup. She gave it one more kiss before grabbing her bags from the floor and going to change in the washroom.

When she came out Clarke was resting on her back and the child was laying on top of her. Lexa scented the air again. Alpha. What the hell. She was way too young to present. Not that she didn’t trust her mate, but no wonder they wanted the girl back. She was their science experiment. “Hey Clarke, my mom packed a bag of Adens old clothes for her. I left it in the washroom. How is she?”

“As good as a child running away from a prison could be I suppose. I am surprised she didn’t wake up when you knocked but she was so tired. I can’t imagine what she has been through,” Clarke said stroking her hair, which was no longer a tangled mess. “I think she likes my scent. I thought that it was just because I found her, but she is even skittish around Raven.”

“Maybe it is because you’re pregnant,” Lexa suggested.

“It could be. Probably just because I am an Omega. Maybe they don’t have any where she comes from. I don’t know Lex. I don’t know what to do. We can’t let those men take her. I won’t let them, and I will fight tooth and nail to keep her safe.”

“I know baby,” Lexa said stretching out on the cushioned reading nook. “I won’t let them take her. I will talk to my lawyers tomorrow while you help get her settled in at our place. Get some rest. I am going to stay up and keep an eye on things.”

“Love you Alpha.”

“And I love you Omega. Sweet dreams.”

She didn’t sleep at all. She couldn’t. Her Omega needed to be watched over, and so did the child that clung to her. On occasion she could hear an owl in the distance, but no crunch or gravel, or snaps of twigs. Hopefully the men from Mount Weather left last night because she didn’t want to deal with them this morning. If they tried to harm Clarke in anyway she would kill them.

Lexa slipped downstairs and started to make breakfast and packed up all other foods that they couldn’t leave in the fridge. She made her famous pancakes and hoped that they would be well received. She knocked on the door to Aden’s room to wake up Luna and Raven who did not heed her no sex rule. “Get up.”

She then ran up stairs and looked at how peaceful her mate looked in her sleep. The small child curled up on top of her started to stir, and she felt panic begin to rise. This girl seemed to only feel comfortable around Clarke. How was she going to feel about her being around. “Hey little one,” she said when the girls eyes went wide upon seeing her. “I’m Lexa, Clarke’s mate, and I made pancakes. What do you say we wake Clarke up and go eat some pancakes before Raven finishes them all.”

“Pancakes?” A curious voice asked.

“You have never had a pancake?” The girl shook her head from side to side. “Well we better change that. Clarke loves them. So why don’t you wake her up, and I will make sure Raven doesn’t eat them all.” Another nod. This time up and down. She wasn’t expecting much. She half expected the child to scream when she noticed her. What kind of place didn’t make kids pancakes. Hell even people in prison get pancakes some mornings. 

When she got back downstairs she placed some more batter in the skillet and got out a pan to make some scrambled eggs and bacon. 2 minutes later and Raven and Luna showed up and Lexa could tell they both tried to fix there appearance. She ignored it and thought about what was best for them today. 

“Raven before we leave I want all the camera’s to be backed up and a live feed set to record sent to my phone. I don’t trust these people, and if we can get a clear shot of their face, I can have my people run facial recognition. I want to know who exactly we are up against,” Lexa said.

“On it el capitan,” Raven said with a salut. “Does that mean I get an extra portion of pancakes.”

“You can have more pancakes if you can get me more information on the girl. Clarke mentioned she doesn’t have a family. We only have a name to go by. Madison. Find me information on her and the operation at this Mount Weather and I will buy you your own IHOP.”

“It’s been awhile since I have put my hacking skills to use,” Raven said cracking her knuckles and pulling out her laptop. 

“Hey baby,” Clarke said carrying Madison in her arms who was dressed in some of Adens old clothes.

“I packed up the rest of the food. We have to drop off the garbage at the end of the road before we go. Sit down and eat though. This little girl has never had pancakes before so she gets first pick,” Lexa said giving her mate a kiss before putting the stack of pancakes in front of Madison. 

“Which one do you want sweetie?” Clarke whispered in her ear. “They all look so good. I think that one looks the best,” Clarke said pointing to one off to the side and Madison nodded her head.

They all ate breakfast in relative silence. Clarke tried to joke around with the younger girl and break her out of her shell and it seemed to be working. Raven was typing furiously, while Luna stared longingly at the water. Lexa finished cleaning up before shipping everyone off to finish packing. She wanted to be on the road before 8, and hopefully they wouldn’t run into any trouble.

“Madison,” Lexa said addressing the youngest in the room. “The men who were after you were outside last night. I don’t want them to get you. None of us do. I also don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I think we can get past them if we hide you in one of our duffle bags. Do you think you can hide in there until we get past them?” Lexa asked of her.

She watched the girl struggle and then put on a brave face before getting into the duffle bag at Lexa’s feet. “Luna take Clarke’s car with Raven. Clarke you are with me and we will head out first. Luna stay close.”

Lexa grabbed the bag expecting it to weigh more. The girl was most definitely under weight and it was a good thing Clarke was around. If it was just her she most likely would have let her over eat and that wouldn’t be good. Packing her gently into the back seat she then moved to kiss Clarke before starting the car and heading back home. Back somewhere where she could keep her growing family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and letting me know my slip ups. Much love and I hope you all have a great week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Not sure when I will be able to update next but hopefully it won't take this long.

Chapter 14

Clarke could sense how distressed the young girl was. She was worried as well, but had years to help control her scent. Normally children never smelled so strongly and she could only presume it was because she presented. “Madison. Sweetheart. I need you to take some deep breaths. We aren’t going to let anything happen to you. I made a promise to keep you safe and we keep our promises in this family.”

“I’m scared. I don’t want to go back there,” Madi cried through the fabric of the bag.

“Fuck,” Lexa shouted as she pulled around a corner and sure enough the men from Mount Weather were waiting.

“Lex.”

“I know Clarke.”

“What are we going to do.”

“I’m going to drive through them.”

“Lexa I swore an oath as a doctor to do no harm.”

“You're not the one driving Clarke, and I am sure all the doctors that experimented on Madison took that same oath. We drive through them, or we aren’t making it out at all.”

Clarke pressed herself into the back of the seat when Lexa accelerated. The men ahead of them that were trying to flag them down jumped out of the way. When Clarke checked her passenger side mirror she noticed that Luna was right behind them in her car. “What are we going to do.”

“Madison you can come out now,” Lexa called. “Clarke I need you to look her over once more. There is a reason those men didn’t leave last night. I think they are tracking her, they have to be. Otherwise they would not have stayed throughout the night. They wouldn’t be waiting for us to leave.”

“I checked her over last night Lex. She had some bad cuts and bruises, but I didn’t see anything that resembled a tracker.”

“You weren’t looking for one. Now you are. Check again,” Lexa commanded using her most Alpha voice. Clarke was mildly turned on by it, and a little pissed off at the command. She knew Lexa had a point though. She wasn’t looking for one last night, she was more concerned about checking the girl over to make sure she was alright.

Clarke climbed into the back seat where Madison was struggling to get out of the duffle bag. “Hey there. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I need to check you over. Lexa thinks that they are tracking you. It’s hard to explain, but that is how they knew you were there and didn’t leave. I need to find this tracker or they will continue to come after you, even if we managed to get past them.”

“Okay,” Madi said voice quivering.

“You are such a brave girl Madison.”

“Madi. I don’t like Madison.”

“Look,” Clarke said running her hands up and down the small child's arms. “We will call you by whatever name you want. If you want to be called something else, just let us know.”

“Okay.”

That’s when Clarke felt the bump along her shoulder. “I found it!” Clarke exclaimed. Running her fingers over the tiny bump again. “Madi I need to cut it out. It’s going to hurt, but I promise that it will be quick.”

“Just get it out. I don’t want to go back,” Madi started sobbing.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I won’t let you go back. I promise,” Clarke said pumping out her scent before reaching around in her bag to find her med kit. Clarke pulled out her scalpel and locked eyes with Madi. “Madi I just have to make a small incision with this,” she said gesturing to her scalpel. “Then I will use some tweezers to pull it out, alright.”

Clarke waited for Madi to give her consent before she applied pressure to Madi’s skin, making a small incision with the blade. “Good job Madi. You are one strong Alpha,” Lexa said praising the girl. She continued to do so as Clarke put the blade down and used her tweezers to dig out the tracker. “You are doing great Madi,” Lexa said catching Clarke’s eye in the rearview.

“Got it. Lexa roll down the window,” Clarke said and as the window started to roll down she tossed it out of the window. “Madi you did so well. I don’t have anything I can give you for the pain, but if it still hurts when we get back to our place I can give you something then,” Clarke said cleaning the wound before bandaging it up.

*Incoming call from Luna* Lexa’s car echoed over the speakers.

“Lexa we got a tail. They know we have the girl,” Clarke heard Luna’s voice echo over the speakers.

“It’s been a few years but do you think you can keep up?” Lexa asked.

“See if your old ass can-”

“Luna,” Clarke scolded.

“Butt. I meant butt. Typically a four hour drive. I think I can make it back in 2. Meet at your parents?” Luna asked.

“I will still kick your ass old lady.” Lexa teased stepping on the gas.

“Lexa,” Clarke growled.

“Not if Clarke kicks it first,” Raven said laughing up a storm in her car.

Clarke was pressed against the back seat with Madi in her arms as Lexa accelerated. She wanted to be mad at Lexa but she knew there wasn’t any other way. Either they outrun them, or they get caught. They were lucky if they didn’t run their plates to find out who they were and where they lived. She had to trust Lexa, her Alpha would take care of them. Clarke pumped out her scent enveloping the car, trying to calm down the nervous child, and her worried Alpha.

“Lexa do you think you lost them yet?” Clarke asked after Lexa weaving in and out of traffic for 30 minutes.

“Lost them about 15 minute ago.”

“Then why are you still driving like this?”

“Luna passed me.”

“Yes well Luna doesn’t have a pregnant mate and a scared pup in the back seat,” Clarke growled.

“No. You’re right. I’m sorry, but Clarke we need to get back to the city. If they ran our plates they could have people at our place right now. Which is why we have to get back as fast as possible. Clarke this isn’t even about us at this point, it’s about her. Madi were there others with you at all? Other children like you?” Lexa asked.

“I never saw anyone, but I could smell them. Some of them smelled bad,” Madi said scrunching up her nose. “Other’s smelled nice like you though,” Madi said burying her nose into her neck. 

“Alphas and Omegas,” Clarke concluded as the weight of the situation hit her. Madi wasn’t alone in there. This whole time she had been so focused on protecting this one little girl while she was one of many. Her heart broke at the thought of many children being held captive in a building. All being experimented on like lab rats in someones cruel experiment. “Floor it, but if you harm my babies in any way there will be hell to pay Alpha,” Clarke said kissing the top of Madi’s head.

“Hey. I’m not a baby,” Madi chimed in.

“No you’re not. You, are my little Alpha,” Clarke said before licking the top of her head. 

“Ewwww,” Madi screeched.

“Clarke what happened,” Lexa asked.

“I just licked Madi. I don’t know what just came over me. I have never done that before,” Clarke said in shock. Lexa’s sudden burst of laughter had her growling. “What’s so funny.”

“Indra used to do it to me all the time. She wasn’t my birth mother, she ummm. She left.” Lexa stated and it had Clarke look up and into the rearview mirror. 

Lexa was normally strong and stoic and hid her emotions well, but she always told Lexa to be open and honest with her. She could sense Lexa’s emotions and didn’t have to look in the mirror to know that she was crying. She once again flooded the car in her scent wanting to calm Lexa down. Her mate just opened up about something she seemed to suppress, and she wanted to comfort her. 

“What I’m trying to tell you is that its normal. Mothers in the wild clean their young and it gets their scent all over them. Indra did it to me when I was younger to claim me as hers more or less. It's not uncommon or unheard of, you are just reverting to your basic instinct and that is to take care of and claim the child as yours to keep her away from harm. Your Omega is just expressing herself Clarke. No need to be embarrassed.”

“And that’s okay with you?” Clarke asked her brain finally catching up to what her Alpha was saying.

“I always wanted to adopt. I was going to tell you if you didn’t get pregnant this heat. I have always wanted to help the community, adopt a child like Indra adopted me as her own. Remember how in the cabin we talked about how life is fated. We were meant to be together, you getting pregnant this heat was meant to happen, maybe you finding Madi was meant to be as well. I think it’s another sign and I think we should keep her close.”

“You’re right. This was meant to be,” Clarke said before pressing another kiss to Madi’s head. She had to resist her primal urges but she knew this child would be theirs. Would be a part of the Woods family. It was fitting considering she found her there, all the more reason that this was meant to be. Her poor little Alpha. She would take care of her and make sure nothing ever happens to her again. 

\---------------------------

“Almost there,” Lexa said checking out the sleeping duo in the back of her car. Clarke is already following her basic instincts and Lexa knew she would make such a good mother. Aden already loved her, and this girl seemed to cling to her like a koala. 

She had to admit she got mad at herself when Clarke scolded her driving. She was to focused on beating her fellow Alpha and losing their tale than her passengers. She didn’t want to traumatize Madi more than she already was, and she didn’t want to do anything to harm her unborn child. Since then she had slowed down and had been constantly on alert for threats to her family.

“How long were we out for?” Clarke asked while gently rubbing Madi’s back to get her to wake up.

“An hour and a half.”

“Ouch. Did you catch up to Luna and Raven?”

“No,” Lexa couldn’t stop the rumble from her throat. She knew she was going to get teased mercilessly when she got home.

“Relax Alpha. You kept us safe and that is more important.” Clarke pumped out her scent and Lexa calmed. Soon it didn’t matter that Luna and her father would haze her. She had kept her Omega safe, and the young Alpha in the backseat with her.

Lexa pulled into the driveway and parked behind Clarke’s vehicle. There was another car in the driveway which she recognized as Jakes, which meant her parents had called them. They were going to need all the help they could get to keep Madi safe. She opened the door to the back seat and helped Clarke and Madi out of the vehicle. 

“Hey Madi, we made it to my parents house. They will help keep you safe. You can hang out in Adens room and watch some movies or play games while we try to figure out where you came from, and how to help the others that are there.”

“Clarke,” the young Alpha whined and clung to her shirt.

“Is going to stay with you if that’s what makes you feel safe. Clarke’s mom is here, and I am sure she would like to check you over and make sure all your wounds are clean.”

Instead of responding Madi buried her face into Clarke’s chest. “She won’t hurt you, I promise. Now let’s get you inside and see if we can find you some clothes that fit better.” Clarke said before taking a step towards the house.

“Sorry about that. I think my mom just grabbed what she thought might fit. Madi is pretty small so we might have to send someone out to go get something that will fit her,” Lexa said taking Clarke’s free hand as they walked up to the front door.

“It’s fine Lex, we can sort some of that stuff out later. For now I want to give Madi a complete check up and send my mom off to run some bloodwork.”

“Isn’t that a bit below your mother’s pay grade.”

“It is, but I don’t trust anyone else to do it other than myself and I have a stage 4 clinger attached to me. I don’t want anyone to find her so we have to do everything off the books. Let’s get inside and see if Raven found anything.”

Lexa understood Clarkes need to protect Madi, she felt it through their bond. She knew that she was right. “She will Clarke,” Lexa said before turning the handle and letting them into the house. The house was a mess of conversations and as soon as they walked in all eyes went to them. Madi whined and Clarke pulled her closing and started to pump out her scent. Before she could stop it she was letting out a low rumbling growl at her family. Warning them to back off.

“Oh Clarke, you had us so worried,” Abby exclaimed. 

“Sorry, not everyday you meet a kid in the woods,” Clarke sighed. “Aden,” she called out. 

“Clarke you're back! Please don’t leave again mom went crazy,” Aden said running into the room and skidding to a stop when he saw Clarke.

“I went what?” Lexa said glaring at her son.

“Nope you were great. Sorry I forget what I was saying,” Aden said turning his attention back towards Clarke.

“I need you to show me to your room here, and why don’t you bring up some games that the 3 of us can play. Mom I need to run a full blood panel on Madi. I need you to grab enough stuff to do two. The first will be mine to show her that it is okay, and also to confirm that I am pregnant and not just crazy for wanting to get away,” Clarke finished shouting down the stairs to her mother as she followed Aden up to his room.

That left the elder Griffin to look straight at her. She couldn’t gauge her mood and now she was stuck looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “Called it,” Jake said running into the room and crushing her in a bear hug.

“That’s great news,” Indra said pulling her into a less aggressive hug. 

“Your mate may be pregnant, but it looks to me you already gained another child,” Gustus stated. He didn’t hug her like everyone else. He just stood back and gave her his signature nod of approval. 

“Blah blah blah. I hate to break up this family moment, but I found something,” Raven called out coming into the foyer to break everyone up and shift the attention back to what was currently going on. 

“What did you find?” Lexa asked eagerly.

“CCTV footage of you driving like a grandma and getting your ass kicked,” Luna chimed in before doubling over in a fit of laughter.

“Ignore her. Even though you were driving like a grandma. That’s besides the point. Mount Weather is a private care facility run by one Dante Wallace. His son is the head of security which we so kindly left in our dust. Nepotism seems to run high in this place, as there is no record of Cage even graduating highschool.”

“Raven I was hoping for a location, or names of other employees, or some sort of paper trail for this company. They have to be getting money from somewhere.”

“Oh I have the location. Well a general location. After our little high speed getaway they turned tail and headed back to where they came from. I hacked into a satellite or 2 and found them hiding in an abandoned warehouse 20 miles from your place.”

“Hacked into satellites. Oh God,” Lexa said her mind racing. “Lawyers. We need a lawyer. Fuck,” Lexa said tryning to remaind calm.

“I know a good one. I will give him a call and get him over here,” Jake said before exiting the room, Abby having already trailed after her daughter after their awkward stare down. 

“Raven who’s satellites did you hack into?” Lexa asked with her fingers crossed.

“Just the militaries. No big deal.”

Oh god her head was going to explode. Raven was going to need her own team of lawyers, and they need a task force to get even more children out. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She felt very claustrophobic all of a sudden. The situation that was created since finding Madi has got well out of hand and beyond what she imagined. 

“Oh relax, she was just kidding. Your dad gave her the access codes to his satellites. He said he would deal with the fallout if there is any.” Luna said before punching her in the arm and bringing her back to reality.

“Maybe lead with that,” Lexa growled. “We need someone we can trust to head this investigation. I don’t want anything fucked up. It all has to be by the book. I want these fuckers to pay for what they did to Madi and every other person we save.”

“Clarke and I know someone. Let me give him a call and have him come over,” Raven said.

“It better not be Bellamy Blake,” she growled out.

“Relax Alpha. None of us have talked to that tool since you guys came back from your honeymoon. Go take a chill pill and find your mate. We got everything under control down here,” Raven said.

She had to drag herself up the stairs and away from her family. She knew she would be better off with Clarke. Clarke could always calm her down with her words and her scent. Having Aden and Madi around would also put her mind at ease. A door closed at the top of the stairs and she looked up to see Abby with a brown shoulder bag strapped around her shoulders, and a fierce look in her eyes.

“We will have words Alpha,” Abby said glaring at her before passing her by and heading down the stairs. Great now on top of everything that was going on she had somehow pissed off her mother in law. Abby Griffin was not someone she wanted to mess with, the woman was intimidating on a good day, and the look she just gave off was crippling. 

“Clarke,” Lexa called out and lightly rapped her knuckles against the door.

“It’s open,” she heard Aden call.

His room was neat and tidy like it always was at his grandparents. The floor though was now covered in Lego and she watched as Aden brought pieces over for Madi to inspect. Madi was sitting in Clarke’s lap and had a shape slowly forming in front of her. She silently placed herself beside Clarke and Madi and watched as her children played together. Slowly the stress from earlier faded away as she saw her children smile at one another and play together like they had been doing it for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. Until next time, and I hope you all had a good start to this new year :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, and then some fluff.
> 
> Abby and Lexa have a talk

Chapter 15 - One month later

Clarke had never been more appreciative of the bench seat in the standing shower than now. Her body was completely spent after a month of continuous studies. From trying to figure out what was being injected into Madi and helping her out she had had many sleepless nights. Madi had been stuck to her like glue since she had found her and she still had trouble sleeping in her own room.

The only reason she could get this shower to herself was because she had been scenting her pillows so Madi had something to cling to that smelled like her so she could slip out of bed. It wasn’t easy and was rather heartbreaking to hear her little whines. It was rather cute though to watch as she nuzzled into her pillow to get comfy.

Now that she had a minute alone she enjoyed the water falling over her but she really didn’t have the energy to stand just yet. Lexa and her had hardly had a minute to themselves and she didn’t want to wake her wife worrying that it would wake up Madi but there was something she needed to take care of.

Losing her virginity had awoken her libido and now that she was pregnant she was craving her mate like nothing else. She needed to get off, she needed release. It had been way to long. She pinched one of her nipples enjoying the sting before trailing her hand lower over her stomach that was just starting to grow until she found her clit.

Clarke moaned at the contact and nearly came from it. “Fuck” she cried out as silently as possible.

“Fuck indeed,” she heard the voice of her mate husk.

“Lexa what are you doing here?” Clarke asked removing her hand from her core. “What about Madi?”

“She is nestled up in our pillows. Didn’t wake up when I got out of bed.”

“Why are you out of bed?” Clarke questioned.

“I had this dream you were naked in the shower and desperate for my touch. Then I woke up and heard the shower running so…. Here I am.”

“And I am so desperate for your touch. So lose the clothes before I finish this myself.” Clarke said spreading her legs to expose her glistening folds to her mate. “Don’t forget to lock the door Alpha,” Clarke said biting her lip before her fingers found her clit once more.

She started to rub hard and fast. She was so close, so desperate to finish. A hand grabbed hers and stopped her movements and she whined. She closed her eyes in frustration. She had been so close. “Oh,” Clarke said as a warm tongue slid through her folds to lick her clit before it was sucked into Lexa’s warm mouth. “Oh fuck. Lex. Please don’t stop.” She begged.

Lexa continued to suck her clit into her mouth and then would go back to flicking it. All passion and all consuming. Soon she was quaking and her hips started to move on their own accord to the pleasure she was receiving. “More Alpha. I need more,” Clarke started to whine feeling empty.

“I know what you need Omega,” Lexa said coming up for a break. Clarke watched transfixed as Lexa brought her hand down from massaging her breasts to her dripping opening. “You want me inside of you. Filling you. Stretching you open. Making you cum on me,” Lexa said before pushing into her.

“Fuck,” Clarke said biting her lip trying to stay silent as Lexa trailed kisses going up her body. “Lexa,” Clarke whined because it still wasn’t enough. Her Alpha knew what she needed, just like how she knew what Lexa needed.

“Yes Omega,” Lexa growled before nipping at her neck which caused Clarke to buck frantically into her hand. The combination of Lexa’s scent and her Alpha dominance was enough to give Clarke some relief in the form of a weak orgasm. Her Alpha continued to pump into her. “That wasn’t nearly satisfying was it? You need something more Omega?” Lexa growled into her ear.

“Knot. I need your knot,” Clarke whined knowing that she truly wouldn’t find relief without it. If they were fast they would have more than enough time to be tied together and feel complete. There was nothing like being tied to her Alpha with cum being pumped into her as their pleasure peaked and they bit their mating marks and reaffirmed their bond. 

Lexa swiftly removed her fingers before sliding her to the edge of the bench and lifting her up by her legs. The spot she once occupied Lexa had now taken residence in and her erection was large and prominent. Clarke licked her lips in anticipation as Lexa slowly lifted her so that she was straddling her. With one hand on Lexa’s shoulder for balance and the other guiding Lexa’s cock into her entrance she was entering pure bliss.

Clarke let out an explicit moan that had Lexa cover her mouth as she started to sink down until Lexa’s dick was all consumed by her. This was what she had been craving. She got closer and closer to ecstasy as she rode her mate like it would be the last fuck of her life, because in reality this was probably the only opportunity they would get to be like this for weeks.

“Yes, yes yes,” Clarke tried to chant even though Lexa’s hand was covering her mouth still. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head as Lexa’s knot started to rub against her clit. The sensation only took meer seconds to take her over the edge. She sunk down on Lexa’s knot and took her with her to a place of pure bliss. Soon Lexa’s hand was replaced by her neck and Clarke bit down as Lexa bit down. Together they once again binded themselves and showed their love and devotion to one another.

“That was,” Clarke started to pant when she let go.

“Incredible,” Lexa finished for her.

“I love you Alpha,” Clarke said nuzzling into Lexa’s chest to get herself comfortable until she was able to slip away.

“Just as I love you Omega. You are perfect, everything about you is perfection.”

“Okay Lexa stop with the compliments or we will go into round 2 and we really don’t have time for that.”

“Ughhh you’re right. Zombies, old men that smell like moth balls, spiders, massaging grandma’s feet,” Lexa ranted.

“Okay enough babe. You don’t have to say those things out loud. You are ruining the moment. Just hold me.”

“Sorry my love. I am just trying to help.”

“Shhh,” Clarke said shutting her up with a kiss before pulling back and reaching for the shampoo. She washed Lexa’s hair as her Alpha washed hers. She then proceeded to clean the rest of her mates body. The continued to clean themselves until Clarke was finally able to get off of Lexa. They finished washing quickly before hurrying to get dressed.

Madi was still sound asleep when Clarke and Lexa crept back into the room and she was grateful for it. She helped her Alpha get dressed before hurrying into the kitchen to make Lexa a coffee to take to work and a bagel to eat on her drive. When Lexa came down the stairs she remembered the chat she had with her mom at the hospital yesterday. 

“Babe, my mom is coming by your office to have lunch today. Something about needing to talk to you.”

“Do you know what it’s about?”

“Not really. She just wants to clear the air after everything that has gone on with the Mount Weather stuff.”

“Great okay. See you later.” Lexa said before pulling Clarke in for a passionate kiss. She melted in her Alpha’s arms and if Lexa didn’t leave soon she wouldn’t let her leave at all. She had so much to do today. She had to get Aden ready to go to school and she had a meeting with his principle about enrolling Madi. She needed to see where her daughter stood with the rest of her peers and work on getting her up to speed so she wouldn’t fall behind. 

“Bye Alpha,” Clarke said with a wink before pushing her mate out the door.

Clarke went straight into the kitchen and started to pull out boxes of cereal for the kids. Madi liked to let her cereal soak in the milk for awhile so she put it in, and left the milk beside Aden’s bowl who complained that it would get soggy if the milk went in to soon. “Kids breakfast,” Clarke called up the stairs. 

She quickly packed up Aden lunch because she couldn’t stand that Lexa always gave him money for lunch. Although she had been breaking her own rules lately and ate at the cafeteria with Madi, but that was just because she wanted to introduce Madi to different types of foods. The poor girl barely ate in the facility she was kept in and she wanted the little Alpha to try new things until she found something she absolutely loved. 

“Hey baby,” she said to Aden and gave him a kiss on his head when he sat down to eat.

“Morning mom. Thanks for not putting the milk in,” Aden said happily.

“No problem kiddo. I am just going to check on Madi. When you finish eating go brush your teeth and then get dressed for school,” Clarke instructed.

“Yesss mom,” Aden said with an eye roll but for some reason this domestic moment just made her feel so overjoyed.

Clarke started up the stairs but as soon as she heard whimpering she started to run. When she opened the door to the bedroom the sight she saw broke her heart. Madi was clutching her pillow sobbing into it as her body rocked back and forth. She quickly pumped out her scent to try to soothe her youngest daughter as she enveloped her in her arms. 

“Madi darling what’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“I… I woke up and you were gone. I was scared.”

“Oh Madi. I am so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I promise to try to be the one to wake you up in the mornings, but sometimes I won’t be there when you wake up. No matter what you will be able to find me though. I promise. And if I am not at home when you wake up then Lexa will be. We won’t let anything bad happen to you. And you know what?”

“What?” Madi asked starting to calm down.

“If you wake up and I am not there you can always sniff me out. You know how you can find me in the middle of the night when you are half asleep. You do that based on smell. You can use your senses to figure out where I am. You are a strong Alpha Madi and even though you are young you are very brave and strong. I know you can always find me.”

“Is that how you always know where Aden is hiding when we play hide and go seek?”

“Maybe,” Clarke said with a wink. “Now come on your cereal should be nice and soggy. Just the way my little Alpha likes it. Then after breakfast we are going to drop Aden off at school and I have a meeting with the principal to talk about getting you enrolled eventually. Then you can make lots of friends your age.”

“I can go to school?” Madi asked excitedly.

“Soon, we need to fill out some paperwork first, and you need to be comfortable with me leaving you for longer periods of time.”

“You can’t come to school with me?” Madi said with the biggest pout and puppy dog eyes.

“No my little monkey I can’t, and you can’t keep coming with me to work for the rest of your life.”

“But I want to go to work with you. I like it. I want to be a good doctor just like you when I grow up.”

“Then you need to go to school. Go down stairs and eat your breakfast. I am going to go and pick out an outfit for you to wear then we got to get on with our day.”

“Okay mommy. I love you.”

“I love you to Madi.”

\--------------------------------

Lexa had been calling back and forth with Marcus Kane for the past month. So far Ravens friend Nathan Miller had been working with the lawyer to build a case against Mount Weather Care Facility. So far they just had Madi’s word to go on and an approximate location. Nathan and Marcus were working on making an airtight case for the judge to sign off on the search warrant. Judge Jaha was not for taking the word of a child, which left them to try to find any little crumb that would make the facility crumble. 

It was hard on her to think of all the lives of the children that were being held there. All the lives in those evil men's hands. She wanted to go there herself and raise hell but she knew that it wasn’t possible. This was the only way to go about everything. She had already smashed 3 of her cell phones from bad news from Marcus. 

Today though she received some good news. The judge signed off on the warrant and Nathan and his team were going to make an arrest. Well multiple arrests. Tonight she would come home with good for her Omega and the little Alpha that stole a piece of her heart. Marcus even promised to work on the proper paperwork for them to adopt Madi after the arrests. That was if she had no living family. She wondered if any of the kids there had family or if they were just taken off of the street or adopted.

Her secretary paged her and brought her out of her own head, “Lexa, there is an Abby Griffin here to see you.”

“Send her in,” Lexa said before standing up and running her hands over her suit to straighten it out. “Abby. Lovely to see you, please take a seat.” Lexa said nervously. Once Abby sat down she took her seat once more.

“Thank you for meeting me Lexa.”

“You had something you wished to speak to me about Abby,” Lexa said gulping. 

“Oh Lexa. I love seeing you squirm, but I think I have taken this a bit too far,” Abby said. “You live in a penthouse, just adopted a pup, and have another one on the way. Jake and I have been talking and we want you to have our house. I just want our grandchildren to grow up and have a backyard. A safe place where they can grow and play.”

“So this isn’t because I got Clarke pregnant?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

“Well sort of. You two should have been looking at places right after you mated. You do realize that Clarke will most likely have more than one pup right? And I don’t just mean entirely throughout your relationship. I mean in this litter alone. Do you have any idea how rare true mates are and the bond they share? Everything I have found and researched about true mates and their pups was that there was always more than one in a litter. Most always twins, because it is hard for triplets and quadruplets to survive because of all the nutrients they need as well as the mother.”

“T-twins” Lexa stuttered.

“Oh woman. Pull yourself together. You are the sire to my grandchildren. All of them, and if you and Clarke keep up the way you do, I dare say you will have an entire football team. Time to strap up and move out of that condo and into a place where your kids can learn to be kids. Kids are meant to play outside. Not practice to become the next CEO,” Abby said with a winning smirk.

No she didn’t want her pups to be raised the way she had. It was bad enough that Aden was practically raised just as she was, but that was something she was working on. She would work hard to be a good sire to her children. To help them reach their own goals and not mould them in her image. Or well the perfect image of herself that her parents created for her. 

“You are right. You are absolutely correct. But we won’t take your house. I know it is Clarke’s childhood home and it holds a lot of memories for her but I want a place that will be just for us. Where we can create new memories with our children. Mark their heights against door frames, play basketball in the driveway, teach them how to swim in the backyard. I want to provide for my own family. I thank you for the offer Abby and the enlightening speech, but this is something I want to provide my family with. Not something I want handed to me.”

“Well I just so happen to have a friend who is a realtor and I told her to be expecting your call,” Abby said handing her a business card for one Callie Cartwig.

“How did you know I wouldn’t accept your house?” Lexa asked.

“A mother always knows Lexa, and I would like to say that I am beginning to get to know you well. You take care of your family above everything else, but you get so caught up in your work and pleasing your parents and the company. Sometimes people are so caught up in what they are doing they don’t necessarily see what they need to do.”

“Is this what you wanted to talk about when Clarke and I first brought Madi to my parents?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, but I think I would have yelled at you a lot more considering you left your pregnant mate. Then she drove head first into danger. Let me tell you, you have your hands full with that one. Just pray that not all your children take after her. But yes that was the just of it. Here I have some things for you to read,” Abby said digging into her notebook.

“Like I said before, I truly am sorry. I promised to protect your daughter and take care of her. I had no idea she was pregnant or I wouldn’t have let her go,” Lexa says partially scolding herself for putting her mate in such a dangerous situation. 

“Ah here they are,” Abby said slamming 4 books down on her desk. “Just some light reading. What to expect when you're expecting. One on mating bonds. Another on scent changes and your mates emotions. The last one was a tough one to find. It’s more or less fiction but since there really haven’t been any true mates in centuries. This is the closest you will get to any kind of actual facts. That is unless you want me to start to study your bond and write about it.”

“I think you study quite enough already Doctor Griffin,” Lexa emphasized. “I thank you for the… light reading,” Lexa said looking down at the novels on her desk. She would have to find time to read them. She would also have to find time to look at houses. She needed her mate to be comfortable in her new home. “Now how about we go and get some lunch,” Lexa said standing up and making her way to the door to hold it open for her mother in law.

“Good idea. I am starving and have been eating nothing but hospital food for a week,” Abby confessed as they made their way to the elevator.

“Well my treat. Anywhere you want to go,” Lexa smiled at her mother-in law as she pressed the call button for the elevator. 

“I have been craving thai. There is a little place around the corner. I used to go there all the time when I was pregnant with Clarke.”

“Cool let’s go there, and Abby I would love to hear more about your pregnancy with Clarke during lunch, and maybe more about what she was like as a baby. I want to know just what I should be expecting.”

“Expect to never get a full nights sleep for the next few years,” Abby joked.

Lexa mildy chuckled and then the reality set in. She wasn’t really getting a full nights sleep already with Madi and neither was Clarke. Maybe there would never get a good night's sleep again. Especially if her and Clarke decided to have more pups. Sleep could wait though. As long as her pups were safe and happy that was all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next Chapter Clarke has a check up and Lexa does some house shopping.
> 
> Also let me know if there is anything you want to see happen. Also baby names....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrests are made, and moments are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day to all of you beautiful people. Here is a present from me to you.

Chapter 16

Marcus called Lexa 2 days later to say that Cage Wallace and his associates had been arrested. The children in the facility were taken to one of her father's buildings to stay out of sight of the press, and the rest of the staff were being interviewed to determine their guilt. Lexa had never felt so full of relief in her entire life. The only downside to the end of the conversation with Marcus was that he wanted her to make a public statement, with Madi.

He promised her that Madi didn’t have to say anything he just wanted her to be there as a representative to reaffirm the story. To help paint Mount Weather Care Facility as the rotten place that it was to the press and the rest of the world. She had to agree with him that it would help in the eyes of the press but it was something she needed to talk to Clarke about and see if Madi would be okay with that. 

After her call she hung up the phone and cancelled all of her afternoon meetings. Her associates and business partners would learn soon enough why she was unavailable. Even if Madi didn’t make a statement she would. The Woods name held sway with a lot of big players around the world and her father golfed with quite a few of the judges in the area and one of them would most likely preside over the case. 

Lexa grabbed her coat before running out of her office and into the elevator. This was news she needed to share with Clarke before any members of the press posted the story anywhere. Once they did she would need to make a statement right away. She quickly got in her car and rushed over to the hospital. She tried to keep control of her emotions but she was overjoyed in the fact that the place that held Madi was being brought down. That Clarke and her would have one less thing to worry about and hopefully their daughter would feel safe. 

Once she had her car parked she walked into the hospital and ran straight into Abby Griffin. “Shit. I am so sorry,” Lexa said before looking up. “Abby.”

“Lexa. What’s got you in such a rush?”

“Marcus did it. They have been arrested. I have to go make a statement to the press soon and I just wanted to let Clarke and Madi know. Marcus thinks that it would be good to have Madi there with me. I just wanted to see what Clarke thought on the matter, and see what Madi’s opinion was. This is great Abby, and soon we will find out everything there is to know about Madi. We can find out what they did to her and see if there will be any long term effects.”

“Ohh sweetie that’s great news. Clarke is just in the lab, and Madi is in with the other kids in the daycare. I think she will make one great big sister. Come take a look,” Abby said leading her away and to where the staff dropped off their toddlers. 

Lexa grew more and more excited at the prospect of having pups around the house with her older kids. She knew that Aden and Madi would be great older siblings. Clarke had her first ultrasound next week and she had already made it through one of the books that Abby brought her. The chances of them having twins was great and she would really need to start looking at houses soon.

Madi was helping one of the younger kids build a tower when Lexa arrived with Abby. They sat outside looking in for a few minutes. She just took in the way Madi helped them find the right bricks and then lift the younger ones so that they could stack it even higher. She was enthralled watching her little girl interact with other children. Madi was going to be a great big sister.

“I should go up and talk to Clarke. Have a good day Abby,” Lexa said before pulling herself away from the window. She knew she could watch Madi for hours, the girl was truly intelligent.

Lexa walked up the stairs and up to the floor Clarke’s lab was on. Abby said she would be there and so she took a deep breath before knocking. This was the news they had been waiting for. It felt like she could finally breathe easier knowing that those horrible people who experimented on her daughter were in jail. 

“Enter,” she heard her mate call out.

“Hey there beautiful,” Lexa said entering the room.

“Lexa. This is a surprise. What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke. Marcus called. They finally made the arrests and rescued all the children inside. He wants me to make a statement to the press and if possible he would like you and Madi to be there,” Lexa said to her mate.

“Do you think it’s a good idea if she is there? Does she have to say anything?”

“She wouldn’t have to say anything. I think Marcus just wants her there as proof. She is an Alpha Clarke, and anyone who has presented can smell her. I don’t know if it's a good idea, but I would like to ask her if it's something she wants to do.”

“When do we have to be there, and where is it again?”

“As soon as we can, and in front of my building. Marcus will meet us there, and the press should be there soon. I will park underground and we can exit through the front to avoid the crowd to get to the podium.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go get Madi and I will just finish up in here and meet you at the daycare,” Clarke said before going back to her notes. 

Lexa took that as her dismissal. It was better than Clarke flat out saying no. She knew her mate would want to be there. They already talked about making a statement to the press about Madi and all the other children who needed help. She just knew how busy Clarke was, and felt bad for disrupting her day. It seemed like the most time they got to spend together lately was when they got ready for bed together and even she was late for that some nights.

She made her way back down to the day care and signed Madi out before going to greet her. “Hey Madi,” Lexa called from a few feet away from her.

“Hey nomon,” Madi said. She had clearly picked up the phrase from Aden who wanted to call Clarke mom and her nomon. Lexa didn’t mind at all. It made her happy that her kids wanted to learn a language that had been passed down through their family for generations. “Why are you here?” Madi asked.

“I came here because I have to ask you a question. Can you come out in the hall with me?” Lexa asked.

“Sure. Do we get to go home?” Madi asked.

“After we go do something we can go home.”

“What do we gotta do?” Madi asked.

“So you know how our friend Marcus was working to catch the bad men who held you captive?” Lexa asked looking at Madi to make sure she was following along. “Well he caught them, and he wants me to make a statement. My company is going to donate funds to help the other kids like you, and make sure they find good homes just like you did. Marcus would like it if you were up there with me when I tell the world about what happened to you. I completely understand if you don’t want to go up there Madi. This is your choice and I will love you no matter the decision you make.”

“I want to help. Will it help kids like me find homes?” Madi asked.

“I think it will. I am just going to make a statement and we will head back inside. Marcus will answer all the questions. You don’t have to say a thing. All you have to do is be yourself.”

“Will mommy be there?” Madi asked looking hopefully at her.

“Will mommy be where?” Clarke asked, coming up to them.

“With us, helping the other kids,” Madi said.

“Of course little Alpha. I want to help just as much as you and your nomon do,” Clarke said. 

Madi clung to her as she walked out of the hospital and to where she parked her car. Once Madi was all buckled in she called Marcus and told him that they were on their way. Traffic wasn’t that bad and she made it to her family's building in good time. When they all got out of the vehicle Madi went to Clarke to pick her up who was no longer carrying her book bag.

“You know soon you can’t climb all over your mommy little monkey. She isn’t supposed to be lifting such strong Alpha’s,” Lexa said before tickling the girl and making her squirm.

“I know. I just like the way she smells and I’m scared,” Madi confessed pressing her nose into Clarke’s neck.

“She does smell rather nice,” Lexa said going to Clarke’s other side and taking large silly sniffs at Clarke’s neck to make the little girl laugh.

“Madi do you think Lexa could hold you when she talks? I don’t know how much longer I can hold you up little Alpha. Mommy has been feeling rather weak lately,” Clarke confessed not wanting to drop her daughter during Lexa’s speech. 

“Mmmkay,” Madi said climbing onto Lexa instead.

She had no idea Clarke wasn’t feeling well lately. This was obviously something that they would need to talk about later. She didn’t want her mate to feel weak. This was something they would need to address at their first check up with their doctor. She wanted her mate as healthy as possible and already got Indra to change the families meal plan to help out Clarke and her pups. 

The doors to the front of the building were held open for them by her security team, and some of Marcus’s men escorted them outside to the podium that was placed outside. She could see the news teams and she felt Madi bury herself further into her neck. She could also feel the little girl holding onto her for dear life. “Do you want to go back inside?” Lexa asked before taking another step.

At this point Clarke had come up and was rubbing her hand up and down Madi’s back. “No I wanna help,” she said putting on a brave face.

“That’s my strong little Alpha,” Clarke said tickling her sides causing her to laugh and forget about her worries for a minute.

Clarke kept her hand on Madi’s back as they walked forward. She could feel her Omega pumping out her scent as they walked and she could feel it calming her. Making her feel brave and strong enough to stand in front of a crowd of people and tell them what went on. This was it, she thought when she was in front of the podium facing the crowd of people that had gathered. She could see Jake and her parents who nodded at her and gave her the strength to say what she needed to.

“Today arrests have been made at a facility called Mount Weather Care Facility. This building has been running illegal experiments on children for years, torturing them, abusing them, and even ending the lives of some. We only know this thanks to our daughter Madi, who my mate found outside of our cabin while on vacation. She had escaped, and we kept her safe at the risk of her life and our own. We worked together with local law enforcement following the correct channels of the law to make arrests. These arrests are just the beginning. This facility has deep roots and Marcus Kane and his team are working on arresting all parties involved, and even those with knowledge of its existence. They experimented on children. Innocent lives of those who could not fight against them. Madi here is one of hundreds, and Woods Corp is donating its services to help others like her. We have set the children up in a safe facility with Doctors we trust to look after their care, while we look for their families. Some children will be in need of homes, they had a horrible start to their lives and we as a society can only help to make them better. I’d like to thank Marcus Kane and his team for the great lengths they went to to see this case through. I would also like to thank my little Alpha here, who was exceptionally brave and escaped to help those like her. Thank you for your time and support,” Lexa said before taking a step away from the mic.

Clarke wrapped both her and Madi up in a hug and pumped out her scent. “Thank you nomon,” Madi said.

“No Madi, thank you. Without you none of this would be possible. Let’s go see if Aden is home yet and go get some ice cream. How does that sound?” Lexa asked.

“2 scoops,” Madi said holding up 2 fingers.

“You can have 3 for being so brave,” Lexa countered.

Together they walked back into the Woods building and were greeted by her family who caught up to them at the elevators. “Grandpa Jake, grandpa Gus, grandma Indra we are going to get ice cream,” Madi squealed with excitement. “Want to come?” she asked.

“Love to.” Jake responded.

“I guess we can play hookie this afternoon,” Indra said for her and Gustus.

“I’m going to play hookie tomorrow,” Lexa said.

“Oh so you’re going back up to work and aren’t going to get ice cream?” Gustus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope. Just a heads up that I won’t be here in the afternoon tomorrow, I have to go look at some houses,” Lexa said leaving out her plans with Clarke in front of Madi. Wherever Clarke went, Madi had to go as well. 

“Right… That’s what the kids are calling it nowadays,” Jake said.

“Enough old man or you can buy your own ice cream,” Lexa said as they walked through the carpark to their vehicles. “We just have to go pick up Aden and Luna. Meet you over at the place by the park, near our house,” Lexa called out before helping Clarke get Madi into her car seat. 

Aden was ecstatic when they got home and rushed with them downstairs holding Madi’s hand. “Ice cream, ice cream,” they chanted together.

Lexa held Clarke’s hand as they walked with the kids to the ice cream shop near their place. Luna left to go pick up Raven and said she would meet them there. Abby messaged them as well to tell them that she was on her way. It seemed like they truly would have a family outing this afternoon. Which was extremely well deserved.

While they ate their ice cream outside on a picnic table at the park they watched Aden and Madi play together on the climbing gym. When Raven and Luna arrived they brought a soccer ball and everyone joined in to play. Even her parents surprisingly, although Indra did complain that some grass stains aren’t easy to get out and she would just have to throw out their clothes after the game. 

Clarke was standing at the sidelines and only passed the ball in on occasion. Her mate was keeping score and looking more beautiful than ever. Lexa had to run over and steal a kiss. “You look so beautiful, Clarke. I love you so much,” Lexa said before kissing her. Clarke pressed herself up against her and Lexa could feel the slight swell of her belly and was getting turned on more. They only broke apart when Jake kicked a soccer ball and it hit her in the back. 

“Watch it old man,” Lexa growled out before putting a protective hand on Clarke’s stomach.

“They’re fine Lex. Go back to playing with the kids,” Clarke said pumping out her scent and reassuring her. 

“I love you Omega,” Lexa called after her.

“I love you Alpha,” She heard as she passed the ball in to Aden.

Today had been rather anxiety inducing for her, and she could only imagine how Madi was feeling. Her little girl was smiling though so she smiled. Her family was around her and they were all happy. This was what she always wanted. Being with Clarke had brought her everything she had ever wanted and she couldn’t wait for what the future held in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your comments and kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you haven't got a chapter in awhile. I have been learning how to handle life and work with an adorable 12 week old puppy, so i've had very little time to write sadly.

Chapter 17

“Lexa what is this?” Clarke asked upon entering the kitchen a few days later.

“This my beautiful mate is a family date,” Lexa replied pulling her in for a kiss.

Both kids were sat at the table with plates of food in front of them. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, shredded potatoes, and a bowl of fruit laid out on the dining room table. Lexa had the kids dressed and ready to go and was looking rather attractive herself. Clarke was going to take advantage of this day and make the most of it. She was looking forward to seeing what her Alpha had planned. 

Lexa had never been the type for booking anything, and wasn’t raised to have fun when she went out. It was like she was dating a robot at first. Now though it seemed like Lexa was letting loose, and learning how to have fun. Today was just more proof of that. Lexa cleaned up after breakfast with the kids while she got dressed. Then she took them all to the aquarium a few towns over to her surprise.

She had never even heard of this place before and it was amazing. There was a lot of sea life and Madi and Aden kept bouncing from exhibit to exhibit tugging Lexa along. She was seeing a different side of her mate. One she loved and absolutely adored. She couldn’t wait to add to this family they created and was sure that Lexa would continue to be a terrific parent. 

She wondered how many pups she would have. Clarke knew that the likelihood of having twins was high especially in a truemate pairing. Lexa and her haven’t even discussed names but she knew that there were a few that she was considering and hoped that Lexa would agree with. She followed her family around and day dreamed of Lexa holding her hand as they watched all their children play.

Another thing that needed to get solidified was a new house. Her and Lexa looked at a few, but ultimately she just put in her list of must haves and told the Alpha to take care of it. She already had so much on her plate with work, Madi, her graphic novel, and the spawn inside of her drained her energy constantly. Clarke felt like she could pass out at the next exhibit and was thankful that Lexa booked them a table at the restaurant onsite. 

“Does anyone else feel weird ordering seafood here?” Aden asked which made Clarke chuckle. 

“I think I will stick with turf over surf today, well maybe for the next week,” Clarke replied with a sly smile.

“I want what you are having mommy,” Madi said.

“I was going to get steak. Do you want steak? Or chicken fingers?” Clarke asked. 

“Chicken fingers,” Madi replied instantly.

“That’s what I thought,” Clarke laughed and she caught Lexa’s smile from across the table. “And what will you be having Lex?”

“What I want isn’t on the menu….” Lexa said with a smirk and Clarke had to stop herself from thinking just how well Lexa could dine out…..

“Well order something that is,” Clarke said sternly suddenly feeling emotional and pissed off all of a sudden.

It just reminded her of house hunting with Lexa the other day. She had gotten so aroused all of a sudden and when the realtor let them look on their own she couldn’t help but jump Lexa. Who happily obliged and ate her out on the side of the master tub which overlooked the lawn. Which also happened to be in view of where the realtor went to wait for them. That left Lexa to have an awkward conversation and for her to go wait in the car.

She had never been so emotional in her entire life. This was what she hated most about this pregnancy. All the emotions that kept coursing through her. Feelings that she couldn’t control that would run to the surface. Normal things that she could combat were becoming impossibly hard to do. Which is now why they purchased a house they both hated, and Lexa was in charge of finding her her perfect home.

She didn’t want to be caught in another one of those instances again. Her hormones were off the charts and every little thing about Lexa turns her on and her mate knows it. She can feel Lexa’s own arousal and love through their bond. She can also feel how much her mate wants to help her and just feels like she can’t. She could tell that tonight would be another night of her being a completely sexually frustrated bitch until the kids went to bed. 

Lexa seemed to have ordered for her because by the time she is shaken from her thoughts her menu had been taken away, and the kids were back to colouring. Her Alpha just seemed to be staring at her longingly. She looked over and the kids were busy colouring still oblivious to what was going on around them. “I’ll be right back,” she said and gave Lexa a wink.

This would be helpful, and a little fun. She quickly located the washrooms and door to the family one. She quickly opened it and locked it behind herself. This was strictly about getting down to business. She lifted up the hem of her sundress and slipped her hand down her soaked panties. She quickly pulled them down and slipped them in her purse before she started to think of the Alpha she was just looking at.

She quickly circled her clit and entered her drenched pussy with 2 fingers. She worked fast at finding that spot inside of herself that got her there every time. She thought of Lexa and her beautiful body. Of her knot tying them together and keeping them bound. She slowly started to touch herself as Lexa would touch her as she inched closer and closer to climax. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she came on her own fingers.

Clarke quickly washed her hands and pulled down her dress. It was long enough that no one would notice, well maybe no one but Lexa. She could tell Lexa could feel what she just felt. She felt her approval and arousal through their bond, and this was truly a test to their limits. Since they got together she hasn’t had to touch herself once, and either had Lexa. Both of them could feel it every time the other climaxed in more ways than one. They would feel the rush and bliss of the other being completely sated.

When she approached the table the food that Lexa had ordered had arrived. While the kids were busy stuffing their faces and Lexa was cutting up her meal she slipped her panties from her purse and into Lexa’s pocket. If her Alpha was going to tease her mind with such delicious images she was going to tease Lexa with the evidence of said arousal knowing that the Alpha wouldn’t be able to have her anytime soon.

Clarke smiled when she sat down. She could see her Alpha grip her knife and fork a little tighter before dropping them and taking a long gulp of her iced tea. Lexa’s pupils were almost fully dilated and she was looking at her like a drowning man would water. It was exactly the desired effect. That look with how she knew Lexa felt, put a smile on her face and she moaned when she had the first bite of steak. Sure it was a dirty move, but she wanted Lexa on edge. She wanted her Alpha to take and claim what was hers.

The afternoon portion of the aquarium was even better. She was less distracted than this morning and took more photos. Both Aden and Madi loved touching the stingrays, she even got a kick out of Lexa trying to control her telling her not to in case anything happened to the babies. When Aden asked why she didn’t care if Madi or Aden touched the stingrays Clarke just laughed and walked away, but not before touching one.

Her poor Alpha now had to explain that she still cared about them just as much. It was just different though. Clarke knew that. She knew that she could physically see Madi and Aden and that if something happened to them that she would save them. The babies though were still growing inside of her, and they couldn’t see them. They wouldn’t be able to help them if anything went wrong, but sometimes Lexa was a little extreme. 

Clarke made her way over to the souvenir shop that was only a few feet away and started to browse around. She found the clothing section with ease and eventually stumbled upon the onesies. She didn’t know what she would be having but they were so cute that she wanted to pick up a few. She got one covered in seahorses, another with stingrays, and the last with sharks.

When her family finally came in the store they went to her right away. Lexa looked frustrated and Madi looked like she needed a hug. Aden was more than happy to browse through the isles it seemed so she went over to her little Alpha. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa won’t love me like she loves the babies,” Madi said with a sad face.

“Did she say that?” Clarke asked softly.

“No,” Madi said looking down and kicking the ground.

“Then how do you know it to be true?” Clarke asked and forced Madi to look up at her. “Lexa loves you. Your nomon loves you so much, and she is going to love you just as much as the babies. She is just being protective. Just like you get protective. Remember how you used to growl at anyone who used to try to touch my stomach?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.”

“Well you were being protective. You were protecting me and your siblings. Your nomon is just trying to do the same. She loves you so much Madi. I love you so much, and I promise that you will all be loved the same. The pups will need a little more of my attention but I promise to make time for you and Aden. I promise little Alpha you will always be loved. Lexa is just used to being loved herself. You can even ask Aden. Before I came around the kid had never even been to the movies. You have practically gone just as often as he has. Lexa is new to this. She planned this day so we can all enjoy it together. She did this because she loves us. Now why don’t you help me pick out the ugliest shirt for your nomon and we will make her wear it tonight,” Clarke smirked at Madi.

Her little girl got the biggest smile on her face. When Clarke went to pick her up she felt pain radiate through her lower back. She knew Lexa felt it because within a minute her Alpha was right beside her. “Clarke are you alright?” Lexa asked, voice full of concern.

“Just peachy,” Clarke groaned. “Madi and I are going to pick out a shirt for you.”

“Yes the ugliest of shirts,” Madi chimed in.

“Ughh,” Lexa groaned. “Aren’t all souvenir shirts ugly?” Lexa asked.

“Not these ones,” Clarke said, holding up the baby onesies with the hand that wasn’t holding Madi.

“You make a point. I will accept any shirt that you and Madi decide to get me. I think I am going to go see if they have a particular piece of clothing,” Lexa said looking at her pocket before smirking at her and walking away.

Clarke knew that she needed to get out of there. She was sore, tired, and now extremely horny all over again. Madi and her decided on a bright pink shirt with a cartoon purple octopus on it for Lexa. Aden picked out a picture of sea life that he wanted to hang on his wall to try to replicate. Madi wanted a shirt that matched Lexa’s surprisingly and she just went with it. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Today had been one of the best days she had had in a long time, and it was all thanks to her perfect Alpha. She would be sure to thank her properly once the kids were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You guys are awesome as always :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has her fun with Clarke after all that teasing.
> 
> Clarke does a self check up after feeling really run down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be the gender reveal party.

Chapter 18

“On your knees Omega,” Lexa demanded.

The kids were now in bed and passed out and she was going to have her revenge on Clarke for her teasing during their family outing. She had to spend all afternoon controlling her scent around her children and other parents at the park. It was so very hard for her not to just reach into her pocket and smell Clarke’s arousal. They had been playing a dangerous game with their bond and it was only getting stronger. 

Clarke had been cruel to her the entire day. She expected as much though. Her Omega’s emotions were all over the place and she seemed to be the one suffering for it. Not that Clarke wasn’t suffering in her own way. Her hormones were enough to send her into an internal struggle. Lexa could feel it when she felt guilty for reacting a certain way or getting tired early on in the evening when her children wanted to play.

Lexa loved her mate with her whole heart and she was going to show her just how much. With Clarke naked on her knees spread out before her she was going to take her time worshipping her body. Lexa ran her hands up and down her sides and across her back as she moved around the bed. She took out her favourite tie. The one that Clarke had bought her a few months back and tied it around the blondes wrists.

“Please Lexa. I need you,” Clarke begged.

She loved to see her beg, but hated it when she suffered so she got down on her knees behind Clarke and sunk her tongue into her dripping pussy. She inched it in and out pushing as far in as she could go. Clarke slowly started to move her hips back into her face and Lexa had to grab onto them to remain in control. Also to keep her mate from breaking her nose at the rate she was slamming back into her. That would be an awkward one to explain to the kids in the morning.

“Shhh. I got you Omega,” Lexa said grabbing her cock and stuffing it inside her mate.

Clarke was just as tight as the first time that they coupled. Her pussy was made to fit her cock and it only doubled their pleasure when they could feel how aroused the other person was. Lexa knew Clarke’s limits and could feel it when something hurt her, and even when something pleasured her. Clarke was receiving all the pleasure that she wanted but Lexa wanted to give her more.

She slowed down her pace and teased Clarke’s nipples and then started to circle her clit when they became too sensitive. “Fuck so good Lexa. Please Alpha make me cum,” Clarke cried out rather loud. She would need to make sure their next house had a soundproof room or two. It would be nice to have a designated play area. Lexa thought as she continued to plow into her love.

“When you cum Omega it will be on my dick and you will love it. You will take my knot and my seed and thank me for it,” Lexa growled, pulling her hair back so she could speak into her ear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke started to chant when Lexa started to slowly rock her knot into her mate. She loved how vocal Clarke was in the bedroom. Even though they had the bond between them it also helped to have someone telling you how much they enjoyed what you were doing. It boosted her ego and made her drive into her lover even harder.

“Fucking take it,” Lexa growled out before biting into Clarke’s back. Her knot was now snug and in place and Clarke was coming all around her. Lexa wanted to fall down and pass out but she started to rub Clarke’s clit sending her into a second and third consecutive orgasm after her first. 

"Oh god. Fucking feels so good. Thank you Alpha."

Lexa was quick to untie her hands after their breathing had started to even out. She was still stuck to her mate and rolled her gently on her side as she spooned Clarke from behind. She loved this position, but she also enjoyed it when her Omega hugged her from behind. Clarke meant safety, as she thought of Clarke as her home. Her mate was the one person she had shown her weakness to. The only one she could be weak around.

She was well aware that that might change when her kids get to a certain age and start to ask questions. Madi is already trying to follow everything she does, but she doesn’t want Madi to be like her. To be raised the way she got raised and subsequently how Aden got raised. She wanted her to become her own Alpha. She wasn’t a shining example, but she would be honest with them, and she wouldn’t be afraid to show her emotions. 

“Hey Clarke. Thanks for making me a better person,” Lexa said snuggling further into her mate and resting her hand on the slight swell of her stomach. 

“Mmmm. You were already a good person Lexa. You just needed someone to help show you the way. I also know when you say person you mean parent. You will be great with them Lexa. However many more kids that we have you will be a great parent. Today just proved that,” Clarke said.

“I’m scared,” Lexa confessed. God she was scared. She was so scared that she would do something wrong. What if she dropped their baby. What would happen to it. Oh god she would have to babyproof the new house. Yes, first she would have to buy a house that checked all of Clarke’s boxes and sell the other one she bought just because they couldn’t control their urges. She would do a few renos first then flip it and at least make some money off of it.

“So am I. You are going to be great though. You already made it through the baby stages with Aden. You are an awesome mom to Madi who just idolizes you as much as she clings to me. You will be fine,” Clarke said, running her fingers up and down her arms to try to sooth her as well as pumping out her scent. 

“You are already an amazing mother. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you Clarke.”

“I couldn’t exactly do this without you,” Clarke chuckled, pressing her hips back into Lexa.

“Mmmm don’t start that. I am so tired after everything today, and I have to get up early tomorrow and get the kids ready for school.”

“That has never stopped you before,” Clarke husked.

“No it hasn’t,” Lexa said and they started up another round of love making that went much longer into the night. They were both so exhausted the next morning that Aden had got Madi up and had breakfast made by the time they joined them in the kitchen.

“Good morning my loves,” Clarke said going around the kitchen and kissing her children good morning before grabbing a slice of toast. Once it had butter and jam on it she took a bit and moaned and looked right over at her. Lexa charged over and once she was in front of Clarke the blonde stuck out her piece of toast and offered her a bite. She would never tire of their flirty behaviour as she fake growled and bit off the smallest piece. 

The rest of her day went by in a blur and by the end of it she was once more tangled up in her love. She dreamt of Clarke. Always of Clarke, ever since they mated. Her future was Clarke, her whole world revolved around Clarke. She was everything she ever dreamed of and her reality was even better. Clarke was the love of her life, and she would love her until her dying breath, and even after that. 

\-------- 1 month later ----------

Clarke was just halfway through her 12 hour shift and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and then went back up to her office. No matter how much she ate it still never truly satisfied her, and also she would normally throw it back up. Today her exhaustion took on a whole new level and she found her mom waking her up. Her sandwich acting as her pillow on her desk.

“Shit. What time is it?” Clarke asked.

“Well since your shift ended an hour ago and Lexa had to call me to get a hold of you I'd say it’s late,” her mother snapped.

“I just want to go back to sleep,” Clarke grumbled. 

“You can sleep when you get home. Do you think you are okay to drive or should I ask Lexa to send her driver?” her mother asked her. 

Shit. Was it really that late. She knew she had been tired lately but she didn’t think she would sleep through the rest of her shift. She was thankful that she didn’t have any surgeries scheduled and that she was supposed to work on her prototype. She was behind on that, as well as her graphic novel. She had been so busy with Lexa, and then Lexa and Aden, and well now she was busy with Lexa, Ade, Madi, and whatever was growing inside of her. 

“Mom can you do my ultrasound?” Clarke asked.

“Like now?” Abby asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

“Well considering I missed the appointment after lunch and I have been exhausted lately I think I need it done sooner rather than later. Or would you like me to fall asleep down a flight of stairs,” Clarke grumbled back. She was not a morning person, and well not really a person until at least 30 minutes after her naps. She was more like a grumpy bear.

Clarke with the help of her mother went into an available room, and Abby wheeled in the portable ultrasound machine after she got settled. As much as she wanted her mother in the room with her she wanted to know everything herself. She wanted the sex of the baby to be a secret, even from Lexa. It would be the one thing she wouldn’t be able to tell through her bond. She had a feeling that she might be having twins because she was so exhausted. 

“Mom do you mind leaving the room?” Clarke asked once everything was set in place.

“Of course sweetie,” Abby said and handed her the want after helping put the jelly on her stomach. “Just yell if you need anything. 5 minutes tops or else I will be coming back in there. I’ll go give Lexa a call for you so she doesn’t send out a search party,” Abby said waving in farewell.

Clarke bit her lip as she moved the wand around her stomach. There. She had spotted them. No wonder her body was exhausted. She didn’t need to take a photo with her as this would be etched into her memory and she would have one of the techs take one later so she could add it to a scrapbook. She was going to make sure to make one for each of her precious little babies. Yes she was totally going to plan a reveal party, she wanted to see Lexa’s reaction when she found out what they were having.

“So what names were you thinking of?” Clarke asked Lexa who was spooning her from behind. Lexa hadn’t made it to her appointment to find out the sexes of the baby, and didn’t know what they were expecting. It was something only she knew. She debated telling Lexa but this was going to be her punishment for missing the appointment. Her hormones were all over the map and she now knew why. God she also couldn’t really be mad a Lexa for missing an appointment she didn’t make it to either. She would just torture her mate with the information until she had the reveal party.

“I was thinking that maybe we could use Anya’s name?” Lexa said.

“I kinda was thinking the same with Finn.”

“What was his last name again?” Lexa asked.

“Collins.”

“What about Colin? I like it. Colin Forrest Griffin-Woods,” Lexa said trailing kisses along her shoulder.

“Forrest?” Clarke asked.

“Anya’s last name was Forrester. She also hated her first name so maybe we just avoid using it, because I am pretty sure she would come back and haunt me from the grave if we use it.”

“I like it. I feel like we could use it even if we have a little girl,” Clarke said trying to lead Lexa into some other name options.

“I like Elliot for a girl,” Lexa said nuzzling into her.

“Hmmmm,” Clarke said, pulling her Alpha’s strong arounds tighter around her body.

Lexa was wrapping her up like she was her own personal blanket. She had never felt more safe or loved in her life. Her Alpha was an amazing woman and mother. These past few months with Aden and Madi had brought so much joy to her life. She couldn’t wait to bring in the next generation into their lives. She knew that they would be worshipped by their sire and older siblings. 

She might just have to talk to Lexa about a certain surgical operation after she gives birth. Lexa might be a little more open to the idea after she sees her go through the pains of labour. She also knew that Lexa would be feeling it just as much as she would. Perhaps it wouldn’t be hard to convince Lexa to get the surgery at all. 

They had sex. Loads of sex, and she certainly didn’t want to stop having it after having kids. She also didn’t want to have to use protection. She loved feeling Lexa’s skin on hers and she knew that Lexa felt the same. So she would have to convince her mate through her sexual prowess to get a vasectomy so they could continue to fuck each others brains out for the rest of their lives. 

Between finally losing her virginity to her true mate, and her hormoned craze sex drive she couldn’t imagine slowing things down. She didn’t want to stop and take a minute and use protection that had already failed Lexa in the past. Maybe her next research project could be into developing a foolproof and safe method of birth control for Omegas. You know after raising all of Lexa’s spawn, her graphic novel, and her other research project.

“Lexa…” Clarke called out not sure if she was asleep yet.

“What Clarke,” Lexa grumbled.

“I think I want to take at least a year off from work. Spend time with the kids, work on my graphic novel, and maybe just work on this research grant your father and the board is paying me to work on. I think I might need to just hand it off to someone. So much needs to be done and I am so fucking tired. I just want to sleep, Lexa.”

“Then go to sleep Clarke because you are keeping me up. You don’t ever have to go back to work if you don’t want to. You can just stay at home and raise our children. I make more than enough to support us both and anymore kids that we have after these ones,” Lexa said sweetly.

Clarke was tempted to tell her then but she just kept it to herself. It was a conversation for a different day. She was just happy that Lexa would support her decisions no matter what she decided. Lexa, her perfect mate who would be surprised as hell next month. She already couldn’t wait to move into the home that her mate picked out. As soon as they were all moved in she was going to invite all their friends and family over and surprise Lexa and all of her friends.

God she was going to be a whale. She tried not to think about it as she counted sheep to try to get herself to fall asleep. It was a trick her father had taught her long ago. One, she thought and visualized it jumping over a fence. Two, and so on and so forth. Until she got to number 11 and she was much too tired to even grumble a twelve and went straight into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many kids do you think they will be having? Boys? Girls? A mix?
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments, kudos, and support. Stay safe out there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the baby shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all I have for this work for awhile. I'll try to post the last chapter within the month. I still have yet to write the last chapter but I think I will leave it rather open ended because I wanted to go further with it. Right now I just haven't been spending much time on my computer so I have nothing new written.

Chapter 19 

Clarke had ordered the cake for the party as soon as they had everything moved into their new house. Lexa had overdone herself as always, and Clarke would have scolded her about the size of the place but she thought better. They would soon need the room. Well maybe not right away but in a few years when their children could run circles around them, they would be thankful for all the space. 

“Mom I’m hungry. Can we have the cake yet?” Madi whined.

“No… If I'm not allowed any of this cake, you're not. So why don’t you go back outside and ask your uncle Lincoln for another hot dog,” Clarke said. 

She was just putting some finishing touches on it, before bringing it out when Madi burst inside. God that child could eat just as much as Aden and Lexa. Maybe she should get Lexa to build a grocery store down the street because they were going to need it. She was now thankful for all the meals that Indra made for them. Even her mother started to bring over meals for her since she stopped going to work.

As soon as she found out why she was so tired she gave her team 2 weeks, which worked out perfectly with Lexa getting the new house. Even though she couldn’t lift anything, she had no problem bossing around her friends. Lincoln, and Octavia were the first to volunteer to help them move, and she thinks that they regretted it nearly an hour in. She was super hormonal that day and had yelled at just about everyone.

Lexa brought home pizza for everyone and she ended up just taking a box for herself. She had locked herself into the master suite and had cried and ate away her feelings. She only resurfaced to get a glass of water and bring back the empty box. She remembered Jasper’s shocked face and Lexa threatening him not to say anything as she smiled at her hesitantly. It was a huge lesson to her friends that weekend that you don’t mess with a hormonal Clarke.

“Babe, the kids are getting restless,” Lexa said coming into the kitchen.

“The kids? Or you?”

“Everyone Clarke. Jasper is out there googling what happens when you eat a whole cake.”

“Fine. Just grab a knife, you are cutting this cake.”

Clarke carried the cake out and her friends and family all started to crowd around the large patio table. The weather was heating up and it was a beautiful day out. As Clarke started to set the cake down she started to feel nervous. God this was the first time she had started to feel that way. What if this was all too much for Lexa. What if her mate left her. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and didn’t stop until Lexa had her in her arms.

“Stop worrying. I love you and them, and I would never leave you.”

“Just cut the damn cake Lexa and get this over with,” Clarke said, pulling herself together. Lexa’s scent and reassuring words were enough to appease her worried mind. Now she was just hungry again and wanted to see Lexa’s reaction. 

Clarke watched her mate slice through the cake and then make the second cut that would pull out the piece. Clarke smiled as Lexa’s hand started to shake as she tried to get the piece out. “Here let me get it for you. Close your eyes,” Clarke said and Lexa did as she was told.

Her friends all let out gasps when she plated the piece. “What happened, what is it?” Lexa asked with her eyes still closed.

“Open your eyes dork,” Clarke said. 

“Pink, blue, pink. So because blue is the middle layer we are having a boy?” Lexa asks looking up excitedly at Clarke.

“Not exactly. Try again,” Clarke chuckles.

She watched as Lexa took in everything. How she stares down at the layers of the cake and looks back at her. Clarke notices when realization hits, and no one expected this reaction from her Alpha. Lexa fainted, and she couldn’t get to her before she hit her head on the corner of the patio table. 

Well it seemed everyone but Raven was shocked by Lexa’s reaction. “Pay up bitches, aunty Rae is going to spoil the shit out of the three amigos,” Raven said, sticking out her hand palm up.

Clarke took napkins and applied pressure to the wound on her mates forehead. Maybe she should have told Lexa ahead of time and not let it come as a surprise to her. She knew that Lexa was well aware that they could have more than one pup, in a little. Hell she was a little shocked herself, but she didn’t think finding out she was expecting 3 pups would make her big strong Alpha faint. 

“Mom a little help here,” Clarke said, holding Lexa’s head in her lap as she applied pressure to the wound.

“Sorry sweetie I was just helping your father find his wallet.”

“Seriously,” Clarke scolded her mother before lifting up the napkins and looking at the wound. “Looks like she is going to need stitches. Can you go get my kit? It's in the ensuite bathroom.”

“Okay honey. I’ll be right back,” her mom said to her before running to grab her med kit. 

“Is she alright?” Gustus asked, coming up behind her. “I had her down for crying, and you for twins.”

“Seriously did everyone bet on this?” Clarke asked anger pouring off of her in waves.

“Relax Clarke. I didn’t bet on you guys,” Octavia said coming over with an ice pack and a towel. “Lincoln did.”

“I will murder all of you if you continue talking. Everyone clear out,” Clarke growled. Her agitation had been growing since Lexa fainted and finding out her friends had bet on them. It only grew more when everyone else seemed more concerned over money than Lexa. Lexa was everything to her and she had just fainted. She had no idea what Lexa was thinking before she went down.

Eventually her mother came down with her kit and did the sutures as she held close to her mate. She could feel the slight start of a headache when Lexa hit and she knew she was alright or else she would be in much more pain. Eventually with the help of Lincoln, her father, and Gustus they all carried Lexa up the stairs and put her in the master bed. Most of her friends had cleared out after sorting out their money, and passing on their congratulations.

The cake was nearly gone and Madi came into the room and surprised her with a slice. Aden came in carrying a bowl of her favourite ice cream and together they all laid on the bed. Aden put on an old cartoon and they both cuddled into her as she pigged out. “So why do I only get one brother?” Aden asked.

“Well I don’t know but you will have 3 sisters, and that is 4 more siblings than either me or your nomon had,” Clarke said.

“Are you going to have more kids mom?” Madi asked.

“Yes Clarke, are we going to have more kids?” Lexa asked dreamily just waking up and looking adorable. How could she ever resist that face. 

“And let’s not talk about this now. No more baby talk. Can’t we just have cake and ice cream and watch this movie together?” Clarke asked.

“Mmmm more babies,” Lexa smiled happily, starting to open her eyes.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how cute Lexa was being. Maybe just maybe she would subject her body to one more pregnancy. She would have to see how this one finished before making a decision. She hated her crazy hormones, but they have sure made for many interesting times. She also secretly enjoyed how Lexa would dote on her and how Madi and Aden started to as well. She sighed heavily before getting up to get more cake for Lexa to enjoy and for her to steal forkfuls of. Today was certainly going to be a day for the books. 

\--------------

Triplets. They had made triplets. She was getting so excited and now she knew the sex of the babies. She spent a lot of her free time online shopping for things that they would need for when they all arrived. She even spent her weekends going over the house with Aden and Madi just trying to find things that weren’t safe for babies. They had gates up everywhere as Clarke was getting closer to her due date.

Since she was carrying triplets Abby told her that it was likely that they wouldn’t fully be carried to term and to be prepared. She had the overnight bag ready to go by the door. Lincoln and Octavia were on speed dial for coming over to watch the kids. Everything was pretty much set and ready to go, now it was just time to wait and see when they would make their world debut. 

“Lex,” Clarke groaned from the washroom.

She sprinted up the stairs two at a time and started calling to her even before she got to the room. “Is it the babies? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I need your help to get off the toilet,” Clarke groaned holding out her hand for Lexa to take.

As soon as she had Clarke up and helped her pull up her underwear the kids busted through the door to their bedroom. “Is it time?” They asked.

“No, just a false alarm.” Lexa said to her children.

“Ugh again?” Madi said, throwing herself onto their giant bed.

Lexa curled up behind Clarke on the bed pumping out her scent. She knew the kids were excited to be siblings, and Clarke was excited to have them out of her body and regain some independence, but it would take as long as it took. Aden was quick to exit the room and returned with some twizzlers for Clarke, and beef jerky. Something her mate had become addicted to during her pregnancy. Before Clarke she never imagined having a dedicated snack drawer in her kitchen. She much preferred whole foods and eating healthy. Clarke had introduced her and her children to a world of snacks and she really needed to hit the gym.

“I’m going to go work out for a bit. Get me when you want lunch and I will come and make it,” Lexa said leaving the comfort of her bed.

She hit the weights hard and did as many reps as she could push out. She took a break halfway through to take some pre workout before she started her run. For some strange reason she got into the habit of taking it before cardio instead of before the start of her workout. After running and cycling 10 miles she got off the machine and decided to sit on the bench press. The weights were already set and she didn’t plan on doing many reps. Just a few until she felt like she could use her legs again.

“LEXA!!” she heard Clarke scream.

The weight that was once in her hands was pressed against her chest as she fumbled upon hearing Clarke scream. She struggled with the weight and finally she tipped it over and it broke the guard rail on her treadmill. She could worry about getting a new one later. She probably wouldn’t have time to work out for a while anyway if it was what she thought it was. 

“Agghhh” she heard Clarke scream again as she was running up the stairs. This time she felt the pain her mate was going through. The jolt that was shot into her made her stumble and she found herself pretzelled at the bottom of the stairs. Another scream and she was up and running not caring about the pain she was in. The pain her mate felt was much worse and she could feel it herself. 

Once up the stairs she noticed the blonde leaning in the doorframe, and saw Aden grabbing Clarke’s suitcase. “I’ll call Octavia,” she said.

“No time. Find Madi and meet us in the car,” Clarke groaned and Lexa did as she was told as her son helped her mate out the door. 

“Madi,” Lexa called.

“What?” Madi said, running into the kitchen. Before Lexa could stop it from happening Madi ran straight into a puddle of water and slipped and fell onto her back. “Ugh.. I think the fridge is leaking,” Madi said getting up.

“No time to fix it, we have go,” Lexa said instead of addressing the fact that what Madi had slipped in wasn’t really water. One of their sets of parents and friends would take them from the hospital and back to the house. Who knew how long Clarke would be in labour for. 

Once they were both in the car Lexa took off towards the hospital and dialed the grandparents. All of which were excited and promised to meet them there. When she called Octavia and Lincoln they were both working but promised to leave and meet them there. The phone call with Raven went a little differently. “So how do you know they are coming? Did her water break? Can you see a head?” 

“Goodbye Raven,” Lexa said before hanging up. 

She could see Madi’s face go green. “That wasn’t water was it,” Madi said before emptying her stomach all over the front of the car.

“Told you I should have cleaned it up,” Aden said from the back seat.

“Excuse me for not trying to expose you to my bodily fluids,” Clarke said stubbornly. 

“And what about me?” Madi said, wiping off her face with her sleeve. The sleeve that was still wet which started the cycle of vomit all over again. 

“Madi. I’m so sorry honey.” Clarke said, starting to cry now. 

Lexa said a silent prayer hoping that Clarke’s emotions would soon go back to normal. She didn’t mind the back and forth she got used to it. She just felt bad for Clarke because seeing her mate beat herself up for not being able to control them was a lot worse than receiving the brunt of any emotional rollercoaster she started to ride. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Clarke was ushered in by one of her co workers and she was left with the kids and told to park the car. Everyone was a mess but Aden, and they most certainly looked like a ragtag team. It didn't take her long to find her mate who was glaring at her. "They are coming out now. Where the hell is everyone," she screamed clutching the bed and Lexa felt a ripple of pain go through her body. Madi and Aden were ushered from the room and soon she was being pushed around by a nurse telling her to put on scrubs and clean up. She nearly tripped when Clarke screamed as she felt her pain. Soon she would get to meet the new additions and she was super excited. "LEXA WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG. THEY ARE JUST SCRUBS. YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM GETTING ME OUT OF THEM TO KNOCK ME UP. FUUUCCCCKKK"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and support. I hope that you all are well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Chapter 20

Clarke’s body was beautiful. Every curve, scar, and stretch mark only added to her beauty. She was completely captivating and all hers. Lexa pumped into her with wild abandon. They hadn;t had a moment alone in what felt like years. Now they were desperately fucking each others brains out in their pantry, during their kids birthday party. 

Her mate was clutching onto her shoulders and she held her up by her ass. The blonde was all over her, and she was touching and claiming her right back. As Clarke started to cum loudly, Lexa switched their positions and pressed her back up against the shelves. Clarke had to bend rather awkwardly but her ass was resting slightly on a shelf as Lexa used one hand to cover her mouth and another to rub her clit. 

“You feel so good,” Lexa moaned into her ear. She could feel Clarke shiver and tremble as the heat from her breath affected her. Lexa nipped at her mating mark and Clarke threw her head back and came hard on her cock. 

“That’s it,” Lexa said as she helped Clarke ride out the last of her waves of pleasure. There would be more later, but the excitement of having all the kids away this weekend was a pleasure overload when they found out and they couldn’t contain themselves. 

“Oh fuck,” Clarke said hopping off of the shelf.

The blonde pulled down her dress and then fell to her knees. Lexa watched in awe as the blonde tasted herself and sucked her cum off of Lexa’s cock. “Shit.” Lexa said grabbing onto blonde locks. She had been close the entire time and only held back because she didn’t want to make a mess. 

They had got pretty good at squeezing in a quickie every now and then, but they were even better at hiding the evidence. “I know you want to cum in my pussy but my mouth will have to do for now,” Clarke said, jerking her faster. 

“Gunna breed you later. Fill you up until you are good and round. It has been awhile since I fucked a pup into you,” Lexa said grunting as Clarke started to take her all the way down her throat. 

“Shit. Just like that baby,” Lexa said, holding her down as she felt her balls tighten, and her cock twitch. She pulled back so that Clarke only had the tip in her mouth and watched her mate suck down her cum. When a little dribbled out of her mouth she used her cock to scoop it back up and the blonde happily sucked it off her dick. 

Once they were both presentable thanks to a little help from Lexa’s signature pocket square, Clarke stared into her eyes. “A pup Lexa. It’s been awhile since you fucked a pup into me? You fucked 3 into me on the first try,” Clarke’s small smile turned into a playful glare. 

They had had this argument more times than she cared to admit. Her Alpha side was rather proud she fucked 3 pups into Clarke during their first mating. Her rational side was now wishing she didn’t remind Clarke of that time, after they decided they would try again. “It’s been 3 years today Clarke, and I wouldn’t change a thing,” Lexa said firmly.

“Either would I,” Clarke said, pulling her in for one last kiss before they exited their little place of privacy and into the chaos of the triplets' birthday party. 

“Good. Now let’s go show these kids how to party, and maybe we can use the bouncy castle after everyone leaves,” Lexa said excitedly. 

“I shouldn’t have ever shown you how to have fun. Now it is like I am fucking a 12 year old,” Clarke groaned. 

“No. I happen to be wayyy older than twelve. I just want to make up for lost time,” Lexa said sticking close to Clarke. 

She had tried to get her hovering under control over the years, but her mate was about to enter heat, and she was given the green light. She was given the keys to the kingdom and she was going to enjoy it. When the house was all theirs again, they wouldn’t stop making love for hours. They had many moments to make up for during the years, after many suppressed heats/ ruts. Once the kids were out of the house she knew she would be all over her mate and that was exactly what Clarke wanted. She could see the images of past love making go through Clarke’s preheat brain and she knew exactly how to please her once the kids went away. 

The party went off without a hitch. The kids were oblivious to their parents activities, but most of the adults were not. Abby knew that they were going to try for another, and seemed almost happy for them after their trist in the closet. All the other parents with young kids looked envious of the time it took for them both to come back satisfied. After a few years they worked like a well oiled machine. 

\----------

When Elliot, Forrest, and Colin had their third birthday party it was a turning point in her life. She loved medicine and working as a doctor but she also lived being a mother. She switched to peds, and lowered her work load so that she could be at home more. When Marco was born she decided that her graphic novel was coming to an end. 

It was getting made into a tv show and they wanted her to consult with them nearly every day. Aden was about to head off into college to study graphic design and she had yet to tell him his graduation gift. With her ending her series, and selling the rights to the series to be adapted for television it was time step back.

Lexa supported her and her goals of spending more time with their children. Madi was getting better but she still suffered from PTSD sometimes when things would trigger her. Her little Alpha was already seeing someone from school, and she had had to talk to more than one parent about their concerns over Madi. She had to resist rolling her eyes at them, and usually she would bring Lexa in for these types of moments. They trusted Madi, and after all the trauma that their little girl had been through, all she cared about was keeping her friends safe. 

The triplets were on a whole new level of chaos. They were a tornado that ripped through their house and tore it apart usually before she could piece it all back together again. She still refused to hire a nanny insisting on being home with them as much as she could. When she was working they were with their grandparents, or Luna who should be a certified psychologist by now after dealing with all their families issues. 

Elliot was her carbon copy, and Lexa looked a lot like forrest. Colin looked a lot like a mix between Lexa’s father Gustus and her mother Abby. He had a sweet round face with dark brown hair with some blonde streaks. His eyes were deep brown, but not a complete anomaly genetically. They all seemed to get along well enough and no one was left out. She was sure that that might change over the years, but so far so good. 

Marco was just over a year old when River arrived. Their little miracle baby, who defied all odds. She was beautiful and had light brown hair and blue eyes, which contrasted Marcos green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. She had been born premature, and it scared both herself and Lexa as they already were shocked after being so careful after Marco. 

This was where she wanted to be though. 10 years ago all she could focus on was her career, and trying to save people. She was just trying to survive and now she was truly living. She had found her true mate and her children pushed her forward everyday. She had always wanted a bigger family than the one that she grew up in, and now her and Lexa had a brood of children to continue to chase after. 

Which was exactly what they were all doing before Aden’s graduation ceremony. She had Marco and River, while Lexa and her father and Gustus all tried to keep up with a triplet. Madi was somewhere but she trusted that she would be back before the ceremony started. Her mother and Indra were in deep conversation about where they were all headed on vacation this year. They seemed to be the only ones who truly cared, she was at a point in her life where she could have everyone dressed and packed within 2 hours. Being a mother of now 7 children she had it almost down to a science. 

When she checked her watch it was 6:58, and within a minute Lexa and their fathers swept into their seats trapping a toddler in between all of them. Aden was going to be one of the last people called up on stage and she could see how happy he was. She remembered her graduation ceremony and how happy she had been to be heading off to college in the fall. 

By the time Aden was called she spotted Madi at the front of a crowd of parents all taking photos. She loved the new camera that Lexa had got her for christmas. Madi was simplistic and never wanted anything for herself. She was quite happy living with next to nothing. It took them a few years to even get her to accept a computer as a gift. So she was happy that her eldest daughter found a hobby that she enjoyed and was happy to see the siblings smile at one another. 

Aden eventually threw his cap with the rest of them, and their cheering woke River up so she politely excused herself and left Marco with her mother. Her eldest son eventually found her outside the school rocking his youngest sibling. “She is a fussy one,” Aden teased, wiggling his finger for her to latch onto.

“No fussier than you were I imagine,” Clarke teased back knowing full well that Aden could be challenging at times himself. She didn’t blame him, or the Woods family. Aden just missed his mother and her scent. Any child would. 

“This is great birth control,” Aden joked. 

Clarke glared at him, “I’m much too young to become a grandma.”

“Wouldn’t be because of me. Madi is the one you need to look out for. Did you see some of the moms up there taking photos? They were practically drooling on her.”

“Ugh and to think some of those mothers were the ones who didn’t trust her around their children a few years ago.”

“Thanks for being my mom. I probably haven’t said it enough.”

“Thanks for being my son. You were by far the easiest. Out of all your siblings I think you and I are more alike.”

“Sometimes blood isn’t always thicker than water.”

“I have something for you,” Clarke spoke up finally as River started to close her eyes. 

“Look I already told nomon that I don’t need or want a new car. Most kids don’t even have a car, yet alone their own apartment building on campus.”

“You’re friends don’t need to know your mother owns the building. Besides, her company bought it years ago. You know it can be yours one day if you want it. Although you might have to share with the rest of the brood.”

“I’d rather not wear a suit and tie everyday. I like getting my hands dirty.”

“Well in between school you might be doing just that,” Clarke said, handing Aden over the envelope that was burning a hole in her pocket. 

“No way,” he whispered as he read what she had written to him. 

“I’m stepping down. You know that. I need a break, and I will be busy helping with the TV show, and the kids. You helped me finish the last few novels and created some new characters. It’s yours if you want it. It will be your own spinoff and a start to your own brand if you decide you want to continue with part of the story.”

“I have so many ideas,” he said excitedly. 

“College first before I agree to publish anything,” Clarke said, fixing him with a stern look. 

Aden wrapped her up in a hug, careful not to wake his little sister. When he pulled back Clarke helped him wipe the tears that had fallen down his face. “Did you tell him?” Lexa said approaching with Marco on her hip.

Clarke could see the rest of the family coming up behind her but at a slower pace. Aden took a minute before facing them as well. “I did.”

“Better than a new car?” Lexa asked checking in to make sure she still didn’t need to buy him one. 

“Give Madi the new car. It might help her pick up more milfs,” Aden teased. 

“What’s a milf?” Abby asked. 

“You Abby are a perfect definition of a milf,” Raven said swooping in.

“I’ll explain later honey.” Jake chimed in. 

Together everyone loaded into their vehicles and they drove back to their home. They had ordered take out from Aden's favourite restaurant and ate around the table sharing stories of their own college experiences. There was so much that Aden was going to see and learn, and she was excited for him. 

They had all made it this far together. In a few more years she didn’t know where her life would take her. She just knew that with her family was where she was needed most and where she wanted to be. She wanted to be woken up by tiny feet stumbling their way into her bedroom every morning. She wanted to continue to comfort her daughter when she woke up from a nightmare. She wanted this family, and she wanted this life. They all completed her, and made her happier than she ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am horrible at ending things. Thank you all for reading this story. Thank you for all your kind words, kudos, and comments.


End file.
